


Best Laid Plans

by Shadhavar1126 (Chimera428)



Series: SuperCatSlams [1]
Category: Supercat - Fandom, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, F/F, Falling In Love, First Time, Flashing, Fluff, Kryptonese, Language, Pre-Relationship, day planner, long fic, supercat, supercatslam, supercatslam fall, warning mentions of gay bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 49,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimera428/pseuds/Shadhavar1126
Summary: What happens when Kara Danvers loses her Day Planner and Cat Grant finds it revealing plenty of secrets belonging to her former assistant.





	1. Somethings Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a SIMPLE concept based on something I noticed running throughout the first season (even in the first episode.. seriously TEN MINUTES IN and this happens) No joke I intended on maybe five to ten pages if that. 
> 
> Kara has been Cat's assistant for a long time, and during that time and in almost every episode I noticed there's a point right after Cat arrives in her office and once Kara is there that she takes off her shoes. Not in a simple slip them off the heels manner but lifts her legs up nearly over her desk to remove them.... you can't tell me Kara hasn't caught SOMETHING by accident standing in all manner of places around that woman's desk.
> 
> Regardless here is my SuperCat Slam : Fall Submission... 
> 
> Falling in Love ;)
> 
> (no beta mistakes are my own)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edit someone asked what I listened to while writing so.. I'll try to post as I remember:  
> [Kelly Clarkson ft. John Legend - Run Run Run ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=prmHLN1OgtI)  
> [Amber Run- I Found](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Yj6V_a1-EUA)  
> [Liz Longley - Rescue My Heart](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J78HcPJwl1M)

Cat Grant sat at her desk, shoes off and tucked away, laptop screen up, layouts strewn out in front of her, a small notepad resting just under her wrist, and Mont Blanc pen poised as she flipped another page of the day planner in front of her. Her head tipped slightly, scanning over the little notes in the top margins and along the sides, confusion etched on her features and pulling at her brow. The words were easy enough to decipher, the woman's hand writing had always been impeccable. What she couldn't figure out currently were the symbols on a few pages here and there in between those words.

She glanced up at the date in question, reading the sentence in her mind all over again.

“Red. Bright _zhaol_ red.”

Cat drew in a slow breath, looking to the next day which had a frowny face in the corner next to the letter P, though in another color ink was a simple phrase.

“Stretched out, saw a _*scribbles*_ ..dark blue.”

She worried the inside of her bottom lip, trying to decipher the oddity that was her assistant's notation within her day planner.

Honestly Cat hadn't intended on actually looking through the thing, even when she had found it just under her couch in her office. Until she needed to verify some meeting she'd had scheduled prior to now and couldn't recall the time. No point in calling Kara with her planner in Cat's possession and given her new position in the company. Not thinking anything of it she thumbed back to the day in question and noted the time only to catch the small notation in the upper margin.

“Sheer Black.”

It had been the only thing, then she glanced to the page beside it and saw more.

“Pink. I like this pink very much.”

Curiosity getting the better of her she grabbed the front of the planner and dumped the pages back to the beginning to see what else lied in the margins, hoping perhaps the code was outlined either in the front or made more sense prior to the point she had found herself at.

Which was where she found herself now, skimming over pages and jotting down her own thoughts and possibilities and what it could all mean and no where near close to understanding what it all meant from when she started. She caught movement in front of her and slid a layout over the planner, trading her Mont Blanc for a grease pen as she struck through the color scheme of the layout in front of her, making corrections in the margins.

“Come to grace us with your sunny disposition Danvers?” She started, not looking up and silencing Kara's initial greeting towards her. “I feel as if I should mark the moment.” She circled another portion of the layout, drawing an arrow to where it should actually be placed before looking up.

Kara came to stand in front of her desk, sending a small wave of nostalgia between the two of them, to which Cat actually found herself softening upon seeing the slight distress etched on the other woman's features.

“What's wrong?” She asked gently, causing Kara's eyes to lift to her own for a moment before she turned to look out the window and then back, gaze set somewhere near Cat's hairline.

“Friday, after the meeting, did you happen to find a planner anywhere?”

Cat swallowed cautiously, sitting back in her chair, grease pen forgotten as she waited. “You're not really in the habit of losing things Kara, should I be concerned?”

“No, I, no. Ms. Grant I just, it's important to me and I was hoping maybe I had dropped it in here on accident when I made my way out and not misplaced it somewhere between home and work.”

“If you need another one I'm sure there are others in the supply closet.” She took another moment, feeling her chest burn with its anxiousness as she tested the waters. “Or I could get you one.” Cat tried not to sound too eager at the notion but Kara's eyes dropped back to her with the offer, the fidgeting of her hands stopping at the consideration, causing Cat to smile internally.

“You wouldn't have-, I mean thank you for, that.” Kara huffed at herself, hating that the woman still flustered her, especially with offering to buy her something as simple as a day planner. Then again it was a rarity for Cat to buy anyone except herself and Carter anything. “I just had certain things in there that I wanted but, I can get another one from the closet.”

Cat actually felt a little guilty, glancing to the surface of her desk and what lay beneath the layout, fingers curling around the edge of her chair as she pulled in a deep breath and leveled her gaze on Kara. “Nonsense, they're generic and are really only good for marking a birthday or payday. I'll buy you one.”

Kara gave a small nervous laugh of a sound. “That's very gracious of you Ms. Grant but I couldn't-”

“You can and you will.” Cat amended, pushing up from her desk and rounding its edge, leaning over for her pen in order to write on a small post-it, she thought she caught the slightest noise of discomfort behind her but pushed it aside in her mind as merely Kara's response to her gesture more than anything else. “Here.” She finished, righting herself and catching Kara's gaze as it lifted from the floor, or so she assumed.

Kara stepped closer, taking the slip of paper with the slightest brush of their fingers that made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. Cat curled her own fingers inward after a pause, clearing her throat before setting her hand on her hip. “Go there, find the one you want and let me know.”

“Are you sure, it's really-”

Cat cut her off by stepping closer, reaching up to fold the paper in Kara's fingers under her own. “I'm sure Kara.” She was thankful her voice didn't waver, seeing the jump in Kara's pulse at her neck, feeling the flush of their nearness gracing her own chest in a rush. “And don't just pick the first one after you've sorted the price list from low to high. Understand?”

Kara swallowed visibly before nodding. “Yes Ms. Grant.” Her tone was quiet and she couldn't help herself, looking down at the woman's mouth, then further when she saw the sudden rise of her chest with a deep breath. “I understand.”

Cat licked her lips carefully, before hesitantly stepping back, having caught Kara's drop in eye line. “Good girl.” She let the sentiment slip as she made her way back behind her desk, nearly causing Kara to trip backwards over the table as she made her way out only to stop short and come back.

Kara swallowed, knowing it wasn't her job to watch after Cat any longer, though the few rounds of replacements hadn't fared all that well either. She had been doing double duty behind the scenes; while she set up interviews she had filled the position with a temp in the meantime. But with Cat's gesture she thought perhaps she might offer her own, just to test the waters.

“Ms. Grant?” Kara came stand at the edge of her desk, legs barely touching its surface as Cat hesitated to sit, hands still poised on the hard surface as she looked up. “The blue-er I mean your shirt, the sides lift and the line of your, your waistband isn't high enough to cover.” Kara felt her chest flush red, barreling upwards across her throat and threatening to bloom further across her features as Cat raised a high brow and twisted, looking at her side before turning her gaze back to Kara who nodded disjointedly.

“You have that meeting later today with the new advertising client, I wanted you to be aware.”

Cat nodded up slightly, before straightening but she didn't move to adjust anything as yet. “Thank you Kara.” The woman in question let out a small hum on the edge of her tense smile before turning and making her way out of the fishbowl of an office before she said anything else.

Cat waited until she was clear around the corner before looking down at herself again, thumb hooking around the thin blue line of her panties that had ridden up above the line of her skirt, smoothing it out and under before adjusting her skirt when her mind caught up and seemed to skip, halting all motion.

Her eyes shot up to the bullpen outside her office, ensuring that Kara was nowhere nearby before dropping down into her chair and pulling it into her desk again, moving the layout aside in a rushed fashion and back to the day planner. This time instead of starting from the beginning and working her way forward she flung through the pages until she got to the previous Friday's date, eyes skimming over the margins before going wide.

Elbow on the edge of her desk her hand bent up towards her mouth, wrapping around the smile she couldn't keep back. She scanned over the day prior feeling a genuine blush begin to creep into her cheeks as all the colors, the assumed expletives between, the emoticons, all in Kara's perfect handwriting clicked into proper place.

She searched the air after a minute, trying to decipher when or where or how the woman could have noticed. Once or twice was one thing, but every day, like clockwork? It was like a ritual. The way they were written out, and given how far back the planner went, Kara was comfortable enough not only to write it, but to see all of what she had written down without giving a single tell.

Cat's brow furrowed, contemplating another inclination. Despite whatever Kara thought, she knew the woman was Supergirl, it was undeniable. Cat had let her believe she was unawares, even as Kara fumbled and tried to maintain her alter-ego about the office regardless. After Cat had gotten past the initial irritation of it all she had found it oddly endearing. Taking note on more than one occasion when she would catch Kara relaxing into her super-ego with her stance or if something came over the news on the screens how she couldn't help herself and would suddenly take a lunch or have a lengthy errand that just had to be taken care of right then.

It was possible that the woman had used her supervision, though the actual application of one Kara Danvers utilizing an ability like that for some kind of personal titillation didn't fit. She shook her head at the very idea, there had to be something else, something Cat was missing. She leaned forward again, turning back pages and finding a set of blank dates, there were notes for certain but they appeared almost frustrated, and contained no color or mention of Kara's preferences.

Those were the days Kara hadn't been stepping back in as her assistant, when she had been in her own office doing her other job. Cat narrowed her gaze, thumbing back to the day she put Kara in that closet of an office, feeling her heart almost ache when she saw the notation there; fingertips actually reaching out to touch the words as if they were being spoken to her before she shut the planner completely and sat back just absorbing everything she was now aware of.

**\-------**

Kara closed the door behind herself, leaning back into its structure, hands fanning out behind her as she let out a breath with puffed cheeks. She went through her mind again, back tracking through the weekend to the exact point where she remembered having her planner last. She had been standing in Cat's office, going over her progress report for the department that she had settled into since Cat gave her carte blanche for a place in the company.

She saw the looks a few of those who had been there longer than her near three year tenure, the few incredulous glances, but overall she seemed to have made it out unscathed as far as the general office rumor pool was concerned. Then again most people were rather grateful for Kara, she had been the only one who had tempered Cat no matter how long any of them had been there, and currently they were all feeling the brunt of her absence in the position of their boss' assistant. Although, not as bad as expected considering Kara had been working behind any replacement’s back to try and make her transition seamless. Or so they all assumed.

Once she had finished, she recalled them all departing after Cat outlined everything else they all needed to do, only to have the other woman asking her to hang back. When it was just the two of them Cat had actually offered her a drink from her bar before going into a round of inquiries concerning her new job and general well being. It was as if they were friends out for dinner and drinks not standing in the middle of Cat's office in full view of everyone else behind those glass double doors.

Kara knew she had fumbled her belongings when Cat had offered her that drink standing by the couch before the woman told her to sit. Of course after they had gotten through the typical questions about work and transitioned to a slightly more personal round about how she was doing outside of it, Kara had seemed to lose track of herself. Relishing in the genuine curiosity the other woman was displaying in a rare show of camaraderie. They had parted company when Cat got a call from London concerning CatCo's expansion into a more global standing. That acquisition was supposed to be finalized by the end of this month so that they could showcase said expansion at the start of the new year just after their Fall/Winter run. Cat had actually mouthed an apology as Kara gathered herself and her things, cleaning up their glasses out of habit before motioning that she was off and slipping out of the woman's office.

She had been on a sort of odd cloud nine from that point, until she got home and realized once again she wouldn't have that waiting for her on Monday. That she could sleep in a little more, only pick up one order of coffee, slip into CatCo without any major expectations and disappear into her office not to be seen until it was time to leave. At that point she had ordered a round of pizza's, much to the elation of her favorite pizza place and contemplated everything she could concerning herself and her feelings for one Cat Grant.

The truth of the matter was that Kara couldn't seem to separate herself from the other woman, not so completely as others had in the past, or would in the future she guessed. Most people went running, when she really considered it, she wanted to run, just towards Cat not away. The day after she had found her first replacement and had been practically sequestered in her new closet, she had been overwhelmed with the quiet and fallen into a sort of melancholy state for the rest of the day.

Her new position was good. it excited her because she was moving up in the company. She had her pick of department and she, as Kara Danvers could really do something outside of being Supergirl; or so she tried to convince herself.

Her family, as well as Hank and Lucy had been elated with her new mundane prospect. Even Winn and Olsen had managed, with a little ingenuity, to retrofit the far wall that shared the frame of the elevator shaft with a sliding panel which enabled her to slip out of CatCo undetected. Astra didn't quite grasp the importance of her new promotion but understood its prospect as far as her duties with the D.E.O. went. Of course she had never really understood the need for alter-egos and blending in like Kara and Clark maintained but that was neither here nor there.

In fact, everyone on the front of needing her as Supergirl was more than ecstatic not to have to reason away to Cat Grant and CatCo or force Kara to ask for a different place in her day job, if not quit her job completely yet again, in order to compensate for all the work they were doing with the D.E.O.'s compromise during Myriad.

What hadn't really hit her until a few hours into that day was the lack of Cat, or more being needed by Cat due to her new capable assistant. There had been one call, but it had been from her replacement, not the CEO herself. It was in that moment she had begun to analyze just how drastically different her days would be now. There would be no more coffee runs, lunch orders or late night conversations with the ease they had come to her as Cat's assistant. The general process of her day involved her being in Cat's office on her couch or otherwise, going over all manner of business more than at her own desk, constantly in Cat's presence rather than alone and unseen like she had been in that moment.

The truth of that revelation was that Kara needed Cat like she needed air. She didn't know exactly when she had fallen for her so magnanimously. She could recall moments, little snippets of memories that drove her in that direction but as for a perfectly specific moment of insight to being in love with Cat, she couldn't come up with it. There were so many, too many to count, even if she could, and they had taken root in her heart and only expanded with her own, albeit she realized now, semi-subconscious actions.

That wasn't to say there weren't times when she almost thought Cat was testing her, flirting with her, maybe even reciprocating those feelings or intentions Kara had towards the woman but that didn't exactly outline a moment she could pinpoint between when she started and now that Kara knew without question she liked her boss more than any assistant ever should.

The more she thought about it the more upset she seemed to get, how much she was going to have to alter her standard routine that she had maintained for the past two and a half years. Not to mention how much she had attuned herself to the other woman.

She knew Cat's heartbeat like her own, could pinpoint it anywhere, even across the whole of National City when she was doing patrols. She could read her aura like she could read in her native language, it had become almost innate, a skill she had so finely tuned that it had become a part of herself. She could feel Cat's emotions without looking at her and knew exactly what she needed to either combat or fuel them. When it came down to it there was very, very little she didn't know about one Cat Grant at least on the surface, and there were plenty of things she didn't, but found that she wanted to.

A part of Kara told herself it was just some ridiculous expectation she had invented, of this person, this human being to her alien self that turned her head and stood out amidst all others only because she had been required to know her every whim at a moment's notice. While another part pushed at her, tugged on her heart and swirled around other parts of her that tried to argue it was more than just necessity, that Cat was indeed -her- person. That one individual who just fit, defied all convention and were they on Krypton would have been someone she would have gone against the codex for. Not unlike her Uncle Jor-El and his wife Lara.

She pushed off her door then, rounding her desk and dropping into her chair as she pulled the note Cat had written from her pocket and thumbed over the sight indention her pen had made beneath the ink. She scanned over the script, turning to her computer and typing in the listed site and sitting back, gasping slightly at what was presented to her. Kara double checked the website again, the looked back up swallowing hard.

There was no way she was picking one of these planners, the first one alone was nearly a week's pay and it appeared to be on the least expensive side by comparison. Her brow furrowed as she looked over everything each one outlined, from daily to hourly to a few that were over two pounds, which of course she found to be the most fitting. Until she realized yet again that she just needed a simple day planner for herself alone, not one that outlined the entirety of someone else's life nearly by the minute as well as her own.

She winced her gaze shut, pulling off her glasses before rubbing her eyes and just giving up on picking one out for now. She would just have to go buy one and pretend it was her old one or something. Kara leaned into the solidity of her chair, wishing she could just find the old one, it was something she bought on Etsy and was content to just fill it with additional inserts from the supply closet for it. Simple and functional. Of course when she really considered it, she knew why she needed to find that planner, especially if she had lost it in the office building somewhere.

She closed her eyes again and shook her head at herself, berating her idiocy for not being able to just keep those little bits of information filed away in her brain instead of eventually writing them down so she could go back to them. Kara remembered the first time she had been on the other side of Cat's desk, not too long after she had really seemed to settle into her position, which had impressed the other woman at the time and Kara had never thanked her powers more.

She had been going over the start of her morning, running down meetings and deadlines when Cat had turned her chair, drawn her leg up as if it were nothing and removed her shoe. Kara had caught the movement out of her periphery and looked up just as Cat's other knee was somewhere against her chest and her four inch designer heels were being pushed off. That hadn't been what made her stutter, it had been the brilliant swath of red lace that had been revealed to her.

Thankfully she had the sense to look back down and read disjointedly what she had written down involving the rest of Cat's day, even as the blush across her chest was no doubt visible to the other woman. When she did chance a look back up, Cat was already turned away and well into another editing session of the Tribune's evening articles with no regard to what Kara had been privy to.

After that Kara had simply passed it off as something Cat wasn't even aware of, and in a way felt guilty at the initial round of thoughts that passed through her mind, as if she had violated the other woman or her privacy or something equally as valuable. She made sure the next day, when she addressed her boss that she keep her eyes on the daily summation of events even when she saw Cat repeat the action effortlessly, comfortably, without hesitation or concern as Kara continued running down the day.

After the first few months it had just been one other quirk her boss manifested that she attuned herself to, coupled with having Kara deal with her dry cleaning, purchase clothes for her, including lingerie sets from specialty designers or from hand written notices that Cat drafted herself and expected her to take care of so the CEO didn't have to. That was her job, to take care of the in between so her boss could focus on her work and when she was done with that, focus on her son.

Within a year she made it a sort of game, to see if she could guess based on how she entered the office, not that she was looking, just that more often than not as soon as Cat was secure behind her desk, despite all the transparency surrounding her office and only Kara standing between her and the balcony doors, it was the first thing she would do and Kara didn't mind so much if she happened to catch the entirety of the action whereas before she would've shied away. It was an odd thing, to convince oneself that the reason Cat never seemed to notice was because she was comfortable, maybe even felt safe with Kara enough to relax that much.

Then there had been the one incident, just under a year now, when Cat had called her back to the office after hours. It was odd because when Kara had left work prior, Cat had been more than ahead of her own schedule for the evening. Had even questioned Cat three times just to be sure she didn't want her to stay. Her hair dresser, makeup artist and other aides were well versed in weeknight fundraiser event preparation and Kara had triple confirmed everyone, even ensured that once she was home they had indeed shown up and taken care of her boss accordingly.

So when Cat had called her and told her she needed to get up to CatCo as soon as possible, Kara had shown up as fast as she could muster without giving herself away with the utilization of her powers. It made her almost laugh now given how much she ran as a means to speed through the city then versus flying now. The office at the time was darkened, save for the glow of the CatCo logo on all the vacant computers and of course Cat's office, stark white and brilliantly lit like her cousin's fortress.

She had pushed inside, definitely not dressed for the office in jeans, a loose t-shirt and runners, looking around, she hadn't seen anyone and stepped further into the woman's sanctuary. She had called her name only to come up short when Cat came out of her ensuite in everything but her dress. Kara could remember the way her heart became a lead weight in her throat and strangled her senses while Cat padded around, in heels no less, fitting an earring properly in her ear as she put away her bag from earlier in the day into her wall safe behind one of her media screens.

 

 _Sheer black, that's all Kara saw. Graciously that sheer was minimal, anything beyond the intimacy of Cat's state of undress was secured away by opaque panels interwoven with whatever pattern Kara found to be her new favorite. Eyes tracked the balconette cut_ of _her bra that clamped around Cat's ribs, the_ boyshort _length hugging her hips and matching back line hosiery held up on black satin garters complete with all the skin and tone in between._

_Kara nearly walked through the couch, grabbing hold of the back as she ushered her knees onto the cushions as if she had fully intended that to be her destination._

_“M-Ms. Grant? What's uhm, what's wrong?”_

_Cat took one fleeting glance at Kara, noting her new position, but it was better than her feet up on the cushions, catching the more defined tone of Kara's frame that she had a feeling hid beneath all those layers and cardigans as she closed her safe and then headed back to her private bathroom._

_“This dress won't work.” She allowed, seeing Kara shift on the couch to a better position to see her through the entry of her private bathroom without entering._

_“It was fine earlier I-”_

_“Angelique managed to snag the inseam of the zipper and when Franco tried to help, and between the two of them it tore.”_

_“I could have stopped by your penthouse, or, or, or the uhm, the location shoot from earlier and grabbed something if-”_

_“I had already found something by the time I called you.” Cat interrupted, leaning back to look at Kara, eyeing her as she seemed to flounder a bit before she went back to_ touching _up the last bit of her makeup._

_“So, not to sound rude Ms. Grant but, why did you call?”_

_“I wasn't about to let the two of them ruin another one.” Cat supplied, stepping back into her office with her new dress on the hanger and Kara suddenly felt as if she were running a fever._

_“You want me to..” Kara suddenly wished she had blown her powers out because right now she was terrified she wasn't just going to break the zipper but practically rip the entire thing off the woman with what Cat intended her to do. She should feel upset, shouldn't she? Called away from whatever she might have been doing, even if it was devouring her fourth round of pot stickers while watching whatever was on tv, to play dress up with her boss?_

Instead _she was incredibly nervous, anxious even, and dare she think it; a little turned on. She swallowed cautiously and rubbed her hands on her jeans as Cat slid the dress off and stepped into it with practiced ease before turning her back to Kara and backing up. She tipped her head forward, hand reaching back to sweep her hair from the nape of her neck as she waited._

_Kara tried not to breathe too hard, her fingertips seeming numb as she reached for the base of the zipper, praying to Rao she didn't grab the other woman and the dress with the pinch of her fingers. When Cat didn't jump as she pulled the dress line firmly into her grasp she let out a small huff of air, eyes moving up to the sudden expansion of Cat's ribs and the burst of goosebumps across her back. The corner of her mouth lifted unbidden, and she drew her eyes higher, thinking she would give anything to see Cat's expression before she grabbed the zipper and pulled it up slowly, paying careful attention not to snag or catch the seam guard._

_What she hadn't noticed until Cat had straightened the dress around her hips like she always did and started to move away, was the wet bar, directly in front of them, and the mirror set behind the bottles. Until that very moment, knowing if Cat had been looking up even just for somewhere to focus she would've seen Kara's unguarded visage._

_The flush of her chest stretched up to her neck then and her eyes tracked Cat around the room waiting, bracing herself for something given how she had eyed her boss and left her expression open and easier to read than a billboard._

_But nothing came, nothing happened. Cat merely grabbed her purse, checking for her phone, keys and other items required for such a small clutch in order for her to function before nearing the couch again, stopping directly in front of Kara who had since sat down on her heels on the couch cushions. Cat offered the faintest of smiles, looking every bit like her namesake before setting her hand over Kara's on the back of the couch and squeezing gently._

_“Thank you.” Her tone was quiet and genuine, reserved just for Kara_ in _that moment before she was moving again, swept up in the hour and all that required her attention for the function she was now fashionably late for. “Don't forget to lock up Kiera.”_

_The last bit was thrown over her shoulder as an afterthought, the prior tone and sentiment behind it completely gone and all Kara could think to do was wait until she heard Cat's heels on the pavement hundreds of floors below as she got into her car before she collapsed heavily on the couch in a disbelieving heap._

 

From that point forward Kara had written things down daily instead of once or twice in a given week. Adding her little bits of commentary, and when it was overwhelming she wrote it in Kryptonese just to ensure that no one, not even Cat, should they see her planner or skim across its pages for some reason while it was open on her desk, would have an inkling as to what she was referring.

Again, it wasn't like she went out of her way to see them, she never once even used her superpowers, that just felt even more illicit than actually writing it down in the first place. She had even stopped going around Cat's desk after a few weeks, when she convinced herself that what she had been doing was wrong. Very wrong. That her feelings and all other manner of arguments about how she shouldn't, couldn't be lusting after her boss; a woman who didn't even use her real name and who certainly wouldn't be attracted to her beyond a one night stand, were she so lucky, were all just part of some displaced crush and lack of personal life.

That was when Kara had caught the usual movement of Cat removing her shoes, leg coming high enough to be over the lip of her desk only to realize too late that Cat's desktop was not actually flush all the way around upon the legs that held it up. Which only made the fact that she could still see, every day what color underwear Cat was wearing that much worse. When she was inside Cat's desk space, it was unavoidable, being on the outside of her desk, with no more than a few inches of air available to her twisted at her insides and flustered her almost as bad as when she had closed that dress around Cat's body.

Then Cat had promoted her, after everything they had gone through between then and Myriad both as her assistant and Supergirl, and Kara knew before the world had begun to shatter none of it was misplaced. It wasn’t just some crush or lustful pull wrought from loneliness. Kara had fallen for the other woman enough to consider sacrificing the world as she had come to know it and then even herself to ensure Cat was safe.

After their last moments together on that balcony, Kara convinced herself that maybe Cat had some manner of similar inclination towards her. That she wasn’t alone in her feelings, especially with Cat’s own admittal to change in the way she saw and felt about her assistant. She could venture towards that, work with it, possibly even push herself beyond her fear of being rejected and ask her out, now that she wasn't a direct subordinate of the other woman. The notion had taken hold of her hard enough that she actually wrote something to that effect that very day without another thought.

And then her first replacement came around, and Cat no longer needed her. Kara didn’t exactly have a plan to approach asking Cat out but now she could really focus on the task instead of skirting around it while spreading herself between two positions. Which actually proved more and more difficult with each passing day between them.

That wasn't to say they didn't see one another but it was in the vein of interoffice meetings for weekly progress reports and various other forms of communication like email and a very rare text message but overall their daily interactions had been usurped, much to her dismay. Leaving her with little to no opportunity to actually talk with Cat one on one. Unless she showed up as Supergirl but that was almost too easy when she considered that avenue. Her planner had also been vacant along its margins from that point forward, save for a small doodle or actual important notation she needed reminding of.

Cat had called her directly after a month and a half, and while their occasional email conversations had grown in frequency, what Kara hadn't expected was the gentler tone of Cat’s voice, despite its demands for her presence. She was lucky she hadn't gone through her own door after the fact and made sure she slowed her pace and walked into Cat's office like she was there for some simple meeting. Kara had been holding her tablet and planner in front of her as Cat came in from her balcony finishing up a conversation with the HR director from what Kara overheard.

Kara nearly broke the device in her grip when Cat sat in her chair, prying off her shoes and flashing Kara like she had unknowingly so many times before. Informing her in the same set of motions that her replacement had quit that morning. What with finding pregnant and more than ready to start a less stressful job and her own family, and if it were possible, could Kara pull some of her former duties back onto her plate including finding Cat yet another assistant.

In that moment she had mused internally that perhaps asking Cat out as Supergirl would have to be the way to go, despite how loathe she was to do it. At the same time another part of her told her to be more specific for the things she wished for next time because it meant she would be around Cat all the more again.

That had been almost a month ago now, and while she had hired a temp out of necessity for her own sanity given her new workload and trying to juggle Cat's needs; she currently found herself frustrated, a little forlorn and partially panicked given that she had no idea where her planner was. It might not be the worst of her problems but it was certainly enough. She was assured, for the most part, that no one would be able to honestly figure out what she had been referencing for so long, nor correlate her notations with the occasional general comment or affirmations she had written concerning a plan to pursue Cat while still working at CatCo.

Kara never once wrote her name, at least not beyond Ms. Grant where it was warranted for her appointments. The colors and her comments could mean anything, could be her own code for all anyone knew or something her and Cat had contrived to ensure privacy of certain matters. She was certainly aware that the only one who could read anything she wrote in Kryptonese would be her cousin and Kryptonian family so no worries there. She shouldn’t be so concerned but it was still the principle of it all, not to mention the sentimentality of everything she had written down.

She pulled in a deep breath again, letting it out in a rush before she put her glasses back on, adjusting them on the bridge of her nose as she glanced up to the website still open on her screen and the planners lain out before her. Planners that Cat had suggested she view, that she pick out, that she disregard the monetary expense beside each one because Cat Grant was going to buy it for her.

The entire situation made her head ache and her heart twinge in her chest. She closed her eyes again, contemplating what she was going to do if anything than what was already set in motion. Which amounted either lying to Cat about finding her planner by replacing it with one she bought herself, or just walking back into her office and telling the woman thank you but no thank you. To which she already knew Cat did not like having her generosity dismissed. Kara murmured in Kryptonese at the absurdity of it all leaning her head back until she was staring at the ceiling as if all the answers lied in the tiles there. 


	2. Somethings Found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edit Song List by Request  
> [Ariana Grande - Dangerous Woman (Cat is this woman i swear)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9WbCfHutDSE)

Cat paced around her office like a panther, back and forth with a slow intention, drink in hand as she continued to contemplate just exactly how Kara had managed to gather the information she had. She knew there were times prior when it was easy, if she changed her clothes mid-day for some reason or another. Or the times she had sent Kara on errands involving custom orders; she could even consider the time or two when Kara had been in her penthouse, however briefly, bringing her something from the office she had forgotten.

But every day, like clockwork, until she was promoted? That was something else entirely. Cat slowed, eyes narrowing with the thought. Kara didn't write anything down for the days she wasn't in Cat's office. There were a few here and there in the times between but not anywhere near as frequent as they had been, and those were the ones that tended to have comments around them. As if the revelations were accidental and unexpected.

She started up again, moving about as she took another sip of her drink, the backs of her nails rubbing against the glass' texture to aid her process until she slowed to a complete stop. Cat was back behind her desk in a few paces, glass forgotten as she scanned over the planner again, not at the margins but the texts between. Her appointments and particulars and goodness Kara knew a lot about her, but that wasn't what she needed to focus on.

Cat thumbed through a few pages, looking over a particular month when it hit her. Kara's meticulousness apparently only went so far. She color coded her days and that was the give away. Tuesdays were always blue, having been written in on Monday, so Kara knew at a glance what days of the week held what as far as Cat went without her having to look at the week day text itself. The notation at the top was in Wednesday's colors.

The inks didn't match, her appointments and notations for Cat's schedule were done in the ink Kara had specified for those days, the notations in the margins were set for the following days color. Which meant Kara always saw what she did in the morning, she had to. Cat had always seen the other woman with the planner when they ran down her events for the day right after being handed her coffee. Kara would make notations and add changes as Cat relayed them, usually once she sat down behind her desk and made herself more comfortable.

Cat slowly sunk down into her chair with the new realization, eyes still on the planner as she thought about what exactly it was that -she- did every morning, or had once she had gotten so at ease with Kara. She tipped her head trying to think, she couldn't possibly have... every morning?

Chewing on her bottom lip a bit she mused that Kara had been a godsend from the beginning, and only improved as their time together continued to advance. In fact Kara had been the only one who had lasted beyond three months. She leaned on her hand a bit, trying to pinpoint when she would have gotten that informal with her, enough to... well there really was no other way to put it was there? She worked hard at maintaining her physique, especially being a mother later on in her lifetime, and it wasn't as if she was a prude, but there was something to be said for being so contented with an assistant that you basically flashed them every morning after coffee.

Cat had never had an issue with her body especially in regards to what others may or may not think of her or it, at least once she had started down the path that resulted in her current position in National City. Granted it hadn't been something she always maintained, especially with her mother when she was younger, but after a particularly low period in her life just before she moved out of Metropolis, she had managed to settle into a personal level of comfort in her skin that now was like second nature to her.

Cat almost had to laugh at herself with the slightest bit of a head shake as she sat back into the security of her chair and really thought about that little slip of subconsciousness. She would be lying to herself if she said she was never attracted to one Kara Danvers. She had been pleasant to look at even on her first day, but physical attraction growing into something far, far beyond what Cat had expected was another thing altogether.

She wasn't sure when exactly it had happened, the transition from looking at a pretty thing every day and amused at the notion that everyone in the office, both men and women alike, already treated Kara like she was with Cat even when they weren't anything but co-workers. That she was some untouchable but not unapproachable person just because of her new association to how Cat looked at Kara now. Which she was hesitant to give substance to currently, even in thought.

She smirked at her recollection of Perry White explaining what the relationship between a boss and their assistant was. “It's like a marriage, not the first bits with the honeymoon where everything is sunshine and rainbows. No Cat, it's fifty years down the road, with no surprises, everything is almost instinctual. On your end and on my end, I expect certain things, you expect certain things and we come together for a common purpose without words. It's not easy, it's work, it can be frustrating, for both of us, but in the end we're all we've got, each other. The one person we can count on in the office. I will always count on you, and you can always count on me. No question.”

She had almost teared up with the sentimentality of it, until he said that was the mushiest he was ever going to get again, offered her a shot of scotch and then told her to get back to work. It was absurd and somewhat sexist given the time but later on when she was going through her own parade of assistants she got it. The constant. That's what it was. One thing that never failed, and that you should never fail in turn. Somewhere she had forgotten that last part in a way, but then again it wasn't her job to be someone other than who she was when it came to an assistant.

It was certainly a reason why she was twice divorced, and had fewer long term relationships than you could count on one hand. She wasn't a hallmark movie anti-heroine that needed to be changed by the unknowing ingenue There was no reason to even attempt to keep around someone who couldn't understand her or deal with how she was whether under pressure or not, especially as the reigning Queen of All Media with no intention of stopping.

Then Kara had shown up in her office, pretending to be ordinary, and somehow coming out extraordinary in her first moment in Cat's presence. She should have trusted her instincts then, knowing there was something about her that was going to change Cat's life. Of course who in their right, or even not right mind, would have guessed Kara would be who she was, what she was, while still maintaining the facade of being her obscurely awkward personal assistant.

The more Cat thought about it all, she found the answer to her previous consideration a little easier to grasp. She knew when she had considered said assistant as someone more than just a pretty thing to possibly conquer. When she first found out Kara was Supergirl. Not when she confronted her on her balcony, but when the idea flew across her mind as a fleeting thing. Only to have it reaffirmed when Kara, in her full Supergirl regalia had pushed up off the ground on her knees and looked directly at Cat so open and unflinching after dousing Leslie with a water main.

That look was one she was familiar with, she had caught it on her assistant's face more than once when she thought Cat wasn't paying attention, typically during a very trying day. It was protective and attentive and conveyed so much without a word. That look didn’t belong to a superhero, it belonged to the woman who sat outside her office every day and took care of her beyond the level with which any assistant, and if she were to admit it to herself, any person really, had willingly attempted to prior to now.

Every time she saw it she had to convince herself that Kara's intentions were misplaced, that her emotions, thoughts, wants maybe even needs were just askew from being Cat's right hand. Until she saw that look unveiled without the glare of Kara’s glasses or a corner or some file cabinet to hide behind. That night when she wasn't her assistant, but when she was her savior. From that point forward Cat had gotten increasingly distraught, and rightfully so, about Kara, her simple, ordinary assistant, being anything but. And while she was in the office, placating Cat's every whim with such ease as to almost make it seem like they were her own, she wasn't out saving someone's day or preventing some disaster or being the rightfully extraordinary being that she was.

It didn't feel right. While Cat might be more than comfortable with herself, it was something else completely to be at ease with the prospect of some alien goddess willingly being -her- constant over the most mundane things by comparison. She tried, none too well considering, to push the woman away, to force her into something that in hindsight Cat realized, Kara was never going to do. She couldn't help the hint of a laugh that broke through in a rush of air as her mind continued to weave through all this. The revelation, both from Kara as her assistant, and Kara as Supergirl, that Cat was her constant in return.

It was a weighty thing when Cat really let it settle on her, which hadn't happened until that fiasco with that alien brain wave thing. After that she knew, knew Kara Danvers couldn't remain her assistant any longer, that she needed to be more, to find more, to do more, however she could as far as both of her personas went, and if she refused to be fired, she could be promoted.

It was another kind of ultimatum but with fewer consequences, or so she had thought. Until the first week when Kara finally hired a replacement. She would never admit it to anyone else, maybe not even Kara, but she had very nearly pouted, thrown a fit and been a wretch after the first two days. Not because the woman who was vetted wasn't good, but because she wasn't Kara.

Of course in that same vein of juvenile behavior she hadn't reached out to the other woman either, not even when she should have, as if not doing so would convince Cat herself that she hadn't fallen head over Prada's for Kara and now didn't know what to do about it or the feelings, she had assumed up until this point, she was never actually going to experience in her lifetime like others did. If there was anything to do really.

Then again, with another glance to the day planner belonging to said former assistant Cat couldn’t help but bite at her bottom lip with another round of thoughts and emotions entirely. She fingered the corners a moment, a lubricious idea coiling through her. It would be risky, and it would essentially mean admitting to having Kara's planner even when she had came in and asked about it earlier. Though really, if Cat did what crossed her mind she would be admitting to far more than just having found the thing.

Cat took a deep breath, fingers turning the pages until she reached next week’s dates. Noting their pristine surfaces and blank margins as she reached over and curled her fingers around her pen. There would be no going back from this, no means with which she could use to argue the innumerable things she would be revealing to Kara with her actions.

She picked a place near the lower right edge, scarring the page with black ink and her undeniably precise and fluid script. She blew on the ink gently, turning the page a few seconds after before selecting a new place, and ever true to form a different color ink, and writing something completely different. She carried on in this format, a new place in each margin, each color of her handwriting serving its purpose until she reached the weekend.

Cat swallowed, tamping down on the sudden rise in her heartbeat as her more logical side chided herself for getting what one would call giddy before she promptly told it to shut it and penned in a time and a simple comment beside it, her mouth curling into a smile befitting her namesake.

As the rest of the day passed Cat only saw Kara one other time, fleetingly as she went through the bullpen outside her office, relaying something to the temporarily assigned assistant before she was gone again. No sooner had she questioned that little detour twenty minutes after the fact she noted Kara, as Supergirl being flung across the city at the hands of something Cat could only liken to some kind of bipedal lizard.

She turned her chair around, shutting her off to the gawk of anyone outside her office as she prayed to whomever would listen that Kara make it out relatively alright. Her eyes tracked the view that one of her own correspondents and camera operators, scanning through the rubble made in Kara's wake before a large chunk of concrete was pushed aside and the woman emerged unscathed if not a little dirt smudged.

Cat closed her eyes when Kara took off then, full force no doubt into her would be attacker telling herself she would have to accept this, that this and many other very dangerous things were going to be a part of her life if Kara considered what it was Cat was putting out to her. She thought about Carter, and prayed she wasn't ruining his life with the prospect she was allowing herself to indulge.

She opened her eyes again, focusing on the furl of red as it fluttered in the air while black SUV's with government plates suddenly appeared on scene and further secured the thing Kara had dispatched in those moments of reflection. Given the hour and what she was witnessing it was safe to say Kara wasn't coming back to the office.

Cat turned back to her desk, folding the planner shut, hand fanned out across the top. Within moments she had gathered her things, deciding she could deal with the rest of what she had left with work at home. She grabbed Kara's planner and made her way out of the office, not bothering with her temp as she went left instead of right towards her private elevator. She knocked on Kara's office door just to be sure before testing the knob, shaking her head slightly when it gave and allowed her in. She edged inside, setting the planner center stage on her desk before locking the door and then making her way back out and to her private elevator.

**\-------**

Kara arrived earlier than usual, having been unable to sleep after yesterday’s events, both concerning her planner and the Reptiloid she had recaptured. The latter of which had managed to break free once inside the D.E.O., once they realized too late that the thing could sever its own limbs like a lizard could its tail. Granted it wasn't too much of a fight with one arm and Hank to help but she had paid for it when the thing punched her into one of the Kryptonite light fixtures set in the walls of the holding cell they had been in.

She had recovered quickly enough once removed from its exposure but it still left her a bit sore the morning after, especially since she refused the solar lamps at the D.E.O. in favor of just calling it a day and going home. Of course the last possible thing she could do was sleep and by the time the sun crested through the windows of her apartment she was already out the door.

Out of habit, and perhaps a bit of nostalgia, she had picked up Cat's coffee order and her own spiced pumpkin, which she was depositing on Cat's desk currently. She eased the lid up, using her heat vision to make it almost boiling so that it would be the perfect temperature, assuming Cat arrived on time. She took one look around, again coming to the conclusion as to how prophetic that one night when had compared Cat's office to Clark's fortress. The only real difference being that he still had his, while hers was only available now when she wore her cape and arrived via the balcony.

She heard the beat of Cat's heart through the din of the city, realizing she was much closer than originally thought and with a resigned exhale made her way out and towards her own space before she was caught.

Cat couldn't sleep herself, having woken up earlier than usual and feeling the stir of what she had done clench at her insides until she pushed the thoughts away once she stepped into her elevator. Already her itinerary for the day had been forwarded to her phone and she knew the remainder of the week was going to be turbulent. In all honesty that was more than alright with her considering her intentions wouldn't come into fruition until the following week.

She strode out into the bullpen on her trek to her office, minimally disappointed when there wasn't a coffee offered up to her even if the temp Kara had hired was by her side taking her coat as she prattled off her demands for the business of the day. Once the article was hung the woman was out of her office, already on the phone to make the appropriate calls to various departments that needed Cat's attention.

As she rounded her desk she came up short, easing her purse down slowly at the singular cup with Noonan's logo staring back at her. She took note of the marks on the cup, seeing it as her signature go to given the oncoming seasonal change and knew only one person outside of herself would know it. That meant Kara was here, which also meant she would have that planer back in her possession. Cat swallowed her anxiousness, hoping that Kara wouldn't look ahead to the next week and the notes she made, only time would tell on that one.

Kara rounded into her office, after fishing out her key of course, not recalling that she had locked it. After stopping by the supply closet, and the mail room, not to mention doing rounds and making sure each department head was aware of the meeting later this afternoon about their progress for the end of the month's start into the next for CatCo's Fall and holiday transitions.

A good portion of her morning was already gone before she closed the door behind herself, dumping everything in her arms onto her desk without looking as she got settled. Hanging up her coat on the rack, putting her bag down and then dropping into her seat. She was already starving, and with a slight detour to her call in a lunch order, sorting through the mail on her desk before hanging up.

She realized after the fact that she had placed one for Cat as well and sighed at herself, dropping the mail again as she fired up her computer and sent a message to Cat's temporary assistant so she was aware not to put in their boss’ order for the day at all.

Once that was done she turned back to her desk, grasping at the mail set for Cat and moving it aside when she caught the corner of something. Her brow furrowed, she pushed aside the small pile she had accumulated only to stop dead in her tracks and sit back as if there were some kind of animal on her desk ready to strike.

Without mark or indication of where it had come from her planner stared back at her. She looked around her office, half expecting a camera or something but with a tip of her chin downward and a scan of the room’s interior she didn't detect anything and looked back to the object. It was in her hands before she could blink, cover opened as she looked for a post it or some note tucked inside about who had found it.

Finding nothing in her inspection she scanned through the notated pages, seeing nothing out of the ordinary, her own notes and post-its still dutifully in place, she shut the thing and let out a deep sigh of relief setting it back on the desk. She was already chiding herself, saying she should just get a new one and leave that one at home and decided she would do exactly that, after next week and the start of a new month.

**\-------**

Cat leaned back into her chair, finally allowing herself to relax once everyone else seemed to have vacated the office for their freedom into the weekend. At least those that didn't have additional projects slated to catch up on sometime mid-afternoon on a Saturday. The week itself had gone by faster than she expected, not that she was complaining, realizing around Wednesday that Kara hadn't discovered her little notations, if she had no doubt she wouldn't have been so calm in the meetings they had both been a part of all week.

It was ironic really, how smooth the week had gone all things considered. The end of the month, the shift into their biggest and most expensive CatCo magazine issues, not to mention the early start into the twenty seventeen year and the outlines for any changes she might be considering for her next years run. One of which being the finalization of the London acquisition from legal which meant they could get an even earlier start on the endeavor. She took a deep breath, holding it for a moment, wondering how she was going to get through the next forty eight hours before everything changed one way or another.

By Sunday Kara was coiled up on the couch, showered and fed and content. She pulled her planner to her where she sat on the bed, ready to fill out the final week for the thing before she started a new one with the intent on leaving this one in her bedside drawer in her apartment.

Cat was currently moving around her closet nestled deep within her penthouse, her heart hammering away in her chest and her anxiousness getting the better of her in a good way for once. She actually caught her fingers trembling at one point when she had been going through a particular set of built in drawers. After that she decided she needed a glass of wine, and had just returned with it in hand as she selected the last element of her plan.

She fingered the dark blue fabric, bottom lip caught in her teeth as she looked the undergarment over huffing out a breath thereafter and swallowing a hefty sip of the dark red liquid knowing there was no way she was going to sleep tonight. Especially if Kara got an inkling to forgo waiting at all and showed up outside her penthouse window in her suit.

There was a ridiculous amount of risk she was taking, in all of what she had already set into motion, revealing her own secrets as well as exposing Kara’s, or at least here knowledge of at least two of Kara’s no doubt greatest ones. It could only serve, or so she hoped, to put them on a more equal footing. She remembered the words she had touched, the ones Kara had written with what she assumed was complete abandon the day Cat had promoted her and prayed it wasn’t too late for either of them.

“Ask her out.”

Three simple words that held so much, yet after so long from that point had yet to come to fruition until the happy accident of Kara dropping her planner in Cat’s office that one night. Cat slipped out of her closet, closing the door behind her as she looked to the surface of her bed, tossing the last pair onto the duvet cover and looking over her choices for the week, easily planning outfits around them to maximize their impact before turning her eyes to her window just to be sure the woman wasn’t already hovering.

Kara leaned back against her headboard, thumbing through her planner and recounting the memories that came from each of her notes, be it color or some mention of something else that caught her attention that day. Given her recall level, each minute notation immediately spurred her mind’s eye into true eidetic retrospection for each one.

With a small frustrated sigh she pushed those thoughts aside, knowing they would only swim in her mind and work their way through her body until she was practically vibrating and keep her up all night and high strung the next day. She reminded herself she needed to be sure to go over the newest round of applications no doubt waiting for her in the morning at the office first thing, finding a full time replacement would mean she could, or more would, allow herself to focus on Cat and the legitimacy of actually asking her out without still being considered her direct, yet indirect, subordinate.

She leaned over to her nightstand, pulling out the colored pens she used for each day, Cat’s itinerary already noted in her phone and just needing to be transcribed accordingly to her planner. Kara scanned over the week prior, ensuring that nothing in it needed to be carried over aside from the usual end of the month reminder she always noted and once she was satisfied she turned the page only to blink at the bold black ink glaring up at her in the margin for Monday.

The handwriting in question was unmistakable, she knew it intimately, it was one of the things Cat had commented on when she had finally managed to mimic the woman’s signature with an accuracy that was as impressive as to be frightening. Of course that was after waiting a month to show she could, given her origins it had only really taken a few hours but she certainly wasn’t going to admit that then.

Nor was she really ready to admit what she was looking at now. She worried her bottom lip, brow furrowed as she made some semblance of a frown, reaching out just to check as she ran her finger over the strokes in Cat’s hand and felt the divots made undoubtedly by her favorite Mont Blanc pen. She was all at once panicked and intrigued, hot and cold and as her fingers curled into a fist she finally allowed her brain to supply her the translation of the words into something she could understand.

“Sheer black.”

That was it. Two words that instantly sprung the memory of that night that seemed so far away now when she had seen Cat striding across her office like one of Victoria’s Angels. Both her hands were over her mouth though she wasn’t sure exactly what she was trying to contain with the action. Her breathing was visible and her back was flush against the headboard, gaze leveled on Cat’s flowing script as if it were going to jump off the paper and slap her.

Her breathing was heavy and the hairs on the back of her neck pricked to attention as the reality of those two words hit her like a Kryptonite meteor. Cat had her planner. Did she have it when she first asked? After? Had she gone looking for it to find it, had someone brought it to her? Kara swallowed her nervousness, hands slowly slipping away from her mouth as she licked her lips feeling air slip over them as she tried to wrap her mind around what it meant.

Did she know, had she seen? Was she aware of what Kara had said when she herself written those very words? That thought bounced through her mind like a pinball. Cat had read it. Not just read it but possibly gone through the whole thing until she deciphered Kara’s words. She blinked for the first time in what felt like forever, rubbing at her face sans glasses as she let that settle.

Cat read through her planner. Cat figured out what she had been writing. Or had she? Kara narrowed her gaze, scooting closer to the object as she considered the words, wondering if maybe Cat was just toying with her, that she actually had no clue and was just trying to gauge what Kara might do with the information Cat provided on the day.

She closed the planner without a second thought, leaving it alone for the moment as she tried to determine what exactly she was going to do. She didn’t greet Cat at her elevator any more, didn’t run down her day, not since she hired the temp, in that she wondered if the woman was merely writing down things she had seen in the planner to see how Kara would react, and go from there.

With that in mind, biting on her finger absently in thought she wondered if there was more written down, if Cat had filled out every day from here until the end of the year just to get a reaction from Kara the next day. Which would mean if she did react Cat would have a basis to gauge the level of whatever she suspected Kara had actually meant by the things she wrote prior to this moment.

Curiosity gnawing at her insides she shifted her jaw, teeth slipping away from the digit as she picked the planner up. She had everything she needed in her phone, and it wasn’t like if she applied herself she couldn’t remember all that every day held for the rest of the week so maybe if she did nothing she herself could figure out exactly what Cat knew by -her- reactions to Kara’s lack of reactions.

Kara could feel her heart racing, mind reeling and her body threatening to send her into a bout of adrenaline that she could only temper with flying high and fast. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes so she could focus, taking another deeper intake of air once she expelled the first finding that perfect frequency that had eased her to sleep so many nights before from across the city.

Her head tipped, lips lifting at their corners as they parted slightly with her exhales as she found Cat, her bio-rhythms and heartbeat. Until her features fell, brow crinkling and pulling at her nose ever so slightly as she caught the shift in the woman’s energy. She opened herself up a little more, body tensing slightly as she felt the pulses jumping off her body, fueled by the beat of her heart.

Kara didn’t have to look at the clock to know the hour, and by this time Cat was either asleep or working in her office but the erraticism of her heart was never like this. She felt her chest clench, hands digging into her bed as she contemplated remaining in place, analyzing Cat’s current state or speed racing into her suit and flying over there before she could give it a second thought.

That was when she caught it, the thrum that vibrated across Cat’s rhythms and pulled at somewhere deep and primal within Kara’s hips and immediately she sucked in a sharp breath realizing all too late what exactly Cat was doing. She broadened her senses, checking if the woman was alone and finding no other rhythms within her immediate location before pinpointing them on Cat once more.

Her heart beat hard and fast, increasing in its intensity as her synapsis fired and just as she fully realized what was happening she opened her eyes and immediately tried to shut down her senses before she got tangled up in the other woman. Her breathing was erratic, ears hot as her own heart knocked on her ribs and with a small shift of her hips she let out a small whimper of discomfort at the leaden haze that coiled around her hips and tugged at her abs.

Kara had only ever caught Cat in the throes of her own induced passions one other time, and even then it was hard not to follow her lead and take care of her own desires while attuned to her. She had sworn then she would never, not without Cat being aware, but try as she might even now she could still almost feel her body becoming almost electric and let out a frustrated growl at herself.

She moved the planner aside, leaving it to thump to the floor, she could deal with all of that tomorrow after a frigid shower, her plan in place. Right now she buried herself under her sheets and blankets, pillows over her head as she tried to drown out the woman who was going to haunt her dreams and leave her wanton in the morning.

 


	3. Monday: Sheer Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edit Song List By Request  
> [Mis-Teeq - Scandalous](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CzJ-_tWFXrA)  
> [Jeff Buckley - Everybody Here Wants You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrMwgTc69y4)  
> [Lissie - Go Your Own Way](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OltcXMV-9Vk)

The following morning Cat strode off her elevator like she owned the world. Coffee already in hand, jacket over her arm along with her purse. And why shouldn’t she, there was something to be said for a fantastic set of lingerie that fit like a glove and made her feel even more powerful than she already was. Even if nobody was slated to see it, but that’s what made this particular Monday morning all the more exciting. She wasn’t wearing what she was just for her own benefit, and given the vacancy of her assistant’s desk she knew everything else she intended was already falling into place.

Seduction was a game, an art form even, and she wasn’t just the Queen of All Media in National City. Of course one had to be careful when that seduction held more depth than just a one night stand or a simple flirtation to get something you wanted. No this particular level involved something far more important, Cat was playing with her heart on the table and the last thing she wanted to do was run Kara off and leave broken pieces of herself in that wake.

Cat pulled in a deep breath, mouth curling slightly as she felt the press of satin garters against her thighs as she put away her things. She rounded her desk after a few moments, easing into her chair and crossing her legs, adjusting the split of her dress just enough before she looked at her phone.

She hadn’t arrived early on purpose, wanting Kara to be in the building, no doubt settled in her office and expecting all manner of daily business as far as Cat went to be handled by the temp, had Cat not sent her an email the night before to not come in until noon. She let out a huff of a breath, calming her nerves and slowing her heart rate down knowing Kara would suspect something if she was all over the place to her super senses.

Eyes turned to the clock on the wall, counting down the seconds until five minutes to the top of the hour before she picked up the phone, pressing the only speed dial she had programmed into it. She continued to watch the clock as the phone rang once, and a second time before the receiver was picked up.

“Kara Danvers.”

Cat couldn’t help but smile, tipping into the phone as she cleared her throat quietly before speaking. “Kara.” Her voice wrapped around the woman’s name like a lover, and she even thought she heard the phone drop before she continued. “Anya isn’t here this morning, won’t be in until noon, if you would, please.” She punctuated the word slightly. “Come to my office so I can have some idea of what to expect today without having to waste my time and paw through her desk or my emails to figure it out?”

Nothing happened at first, there was dead silence on the line before she caught the slight hitch in the woman’s breath when she questioned if she was still there.

“Y-yes Ca-Ms! Grant.. I’ll, on my way.”

Cat swallowed her laugh, setting the phone down in its cradle as she counted down from ten. Actually managing to say one in her mind before Kara appeared, pushing through her doors. “Oh good I was worried you might have gotten lost.” Cat allowed sitting back in her chair as she waited for Kara to find her spot.

She caught the planner but didn’t pay it any attention as she moved over the articles on her desk. Her voice was firm and assured, already going over addendum's she had for the day, watching Kara in her periphery as she jotted down everything she added diligently. They danced around one another through the exchange until Cat seemed to be done. Kara ran back over the notations, outlining other things that were on the agenda like every other time before, until she saw Cat switch the cross of her legs.

Her heart jumped when she saw the black satin line of a garter pressing along the shelf of Cat’s thigh. Clearing her throat softly and continuing before Cat interrupted her without looking up. She heard something about legal but couldn’t find enough air to breathe when she saw the same pattern of sheer black underwear from that one night as Cat drew a leg up and slipped off her heel. She felt her whole body seize when Cat bent further forward, giving her an unobstructed view down her button up shirt confirming that she was wearing the entire set before the sound of her second shoe hitting the ground made Kara’s eyes jump up, thankful Cat wasn’t looking at her.

Kara nodded when Cat did finally lift her gaze to her, no tell given that she knew Kara as watching her, no reveal even in the slightest that she was even aware she had flashed Kara as much as she had.

“Chop chop.”

The two words made her nod stiffly before turning and making her way out slow and calmly until she rounded the corner and couldn’t be seen by the other woman, practically taking off at full speed into her office.

Her back was against the door with a thud, breathing hard and heavy, chest flushed and threatening to crest over the collar of her shirt up her throat. What in the name of Rao had just happened?! She was at her desk in another instant, already firing off an email to legal about the London paperwork that she would be by to pick up shortly and another to layout that Cat needed a report on all fonts and textiles as well as current article maps they were using for CatCo and the fall fashion reports from their various sources before she forgot.

Once that was done she was no less wound up than she had been when she first arrived back into her office. She reached over and hit the do not disturb button on her phone just to be safe, if Cat wanted to talk to she could send her an email or come right on in. Kara caught herself on the thought, looking to the door suddenly and dropping her glasses to scan through the walls until she caught the frame of Cat's body moving about her office as usual and let out a sigh of relief once she brought her glasses back up.

Kara wasn't sure she was going to be able to contain herself if Cat came waltzing in and heaven forbid sit on the edge of her desk with those impossibly long legs and those garters. Kara looked down at her planner still closed on her desk, her curiosity peaking as she slid the thing closer. She caught her bottom lip in the vice of her teeth as she opened to today's date, fingers hovering over the page as she questioned if she should check the rest of the week or just leave it be.

She wondered if it was just the one day, again just to test her and why was she suddenly so disappointed at the thought of the rest of the week being blank? Did that mean that Cat remembered too, that all the times Kara had thought she was unawares Cat was really doing it all on purpose? Or was Cat's slip unintentional and because of Kara's lapse in herself Cat had figured her out and was now torturing her? Was this all just a game or was it something else entirely?

Did it mean she could look now? That she should look now? At Cat; at the planner? Her mind screamed at her about what was happening and it left her anxious and a little turned on and by Rao Cat was dangerous. She was so confused and while she wanted to read the next page, and the day after and the day after that she almost couldn't bring herself to do it. As if being surprised or not knowing until she opened the day to the notes she hoped Cat had left all week were displayed to her seconds before whatever it was Cat had planned was the intention.

Cat moved about her office, attempting to actually get some kind of work done even if all she could think about was the woman around the corner shut in her own office. Kara had looked, or so she thought she had. The slight pull of air into her lungs when Cat had purposefully exposed what the other woman had been so fond of prior to now seemed signal enough. Though she had to hand it to Kara, she never once stammered or tripped, nor ran until Cat was sure she was out of eyesight. A part of her wondered if Kara had looked ahead, if she had found the first note she wrote for today and then just flipped to the rest of the week.

Then again she supposed if she had, Kara wouldn't have made it past the double doors with what else she had put in the woman's planner for the rest of the week. Or she may not have shown up at all. There was a good possibility Cat had read this entire situation wrong, she didn't feel as if she had but then again she could just as easily have gotten wound up in the way the idea of Kara and the depth of what she merely assumed she felt for Cat herself may have actually been.

It was enough to keep her from working if she allowed herself to dwell on it too long, and as a result she currently had every couture fall fashion trend from the July runway shows laid out on her table not to mention the Emmy red carpet spread from the prior weekend to see what elements had carried through and what ones had fallen flat. On her couch she had a rough layout of October's upcoming run, from colors to fonts to articles becoming not only of the start of the changing of the seasons but of course their specialty Halloween issue. Names were lain out for headline articles and she had every celebrity gossip rag to see who she felt either taking pity on with a cover issue puff piece or doing a scandalizing expose on.

Everyone knew when Cat got like this your best bet was to stay away, take the hint and let the woman plan and outline in the throes of her workflow otherwise you might find yourself looking for another job. Her makeshift assistant had arrived at noon as requested and having been informed of this little tid bit far earlier than now, remained still and focused on her current tasks but remained available for when Cat needed her just outside.

Until Kara came around the corner, more determination in her expression than she had earlier and with it Ana tried to stop her only to snag on her desk as she leaned over to try and grab the former assistant as she barreled into Cat's office.

Her arrival caused Cat to straighten sharply, twisting where she had been sitting on the arm of her couch to take in the woman who seemed to almost be glaring at her or at least in her general direction until her eyes turned down and all the fight seemed to drain out. Ana was right on her heels, her voice causing Kara to jump slightly to look back at her while Cat glanced down and allowed the start of her smirk when she saw what had pulled Kara's attention so forcefully.

“I'm sorry Ms. Grant I tried to stop her.”

Cat lifted her eyes to the pair of them, Kara only just realizing with the state of the woman's office what she had been engaged in and tamped down her superfluous disregard for their work space.

“It's alright Anya.” The woman didn't correct her but Kara moved aside, so she wasn't looking at the woman directly. “You can put in my lunch order, steak, rare and a garden salad.” Ana nodded, cutting a look to Kara who didn't look at her before slipping back out.

Cat shifted, uncrossing her legs which she noted cause Kara's chest to expand before she turned her eyes away while she stood. Moving around her couch towards her bar.

“Something wrong?” Cat allowed, though her tone was somewhat clipped, she did hate to be interrupted but given who was providing it and knowing she was partially responsible for the emotional state of the other woman she let it go for the time being. Assuming of course Kara behaved like an adult and not some petulant child. Though she realized with that thought it would give her a proper assessment of the other woman's depth of intention towards her.

“I.. I didn't intend to interrupt you.”

Cat didn't bother looking up as she reached into her under fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. “You did, actually.” Uncharacteristically she tossed it to the woman, watching her catch it effortlessly while she turned and put her back against the small bar, taking a sip of her own beverage. “Don't argue the point Kara. Just make yours.”

Kara swallowed, her mouth dry although she didn't open the bottle just yet for fear of forcing water up through the mouth of it in her sudden nervousness. She had fully intended on confronting Cat on her planner until she saw the high split of the woman's skirt and the thin black line pulled taut and holding her stockings up. While her anger had waned, her confusion about the whole of their new situation did not.

“What're we doing?” She just said it, it was the only thing that would come to her and she let it out and still held her breath.

“Talking.” Cat mused around another sip causing Kara to let out a small pout of a breath at her.

Kara moved then, coming close to Cat as to cause the woman's eyebrow to raise at their new proximity. Her eyes focused over Kara's shoulder, seeing that nobody of note was paying attention before she swallowed and looked directly at her expectantly.

“You had my planner.”

“I found your planner.”

“You knew I lost it.”

“And returned it to your desk.” Cat tipped her head slightly. “Say what you're going to say Kara.”

“You wrote in it.” Kara said quieter than before and Cat almost felt guilty, eyes running over Kara's features a moment before she set her drink down between them.

“I did.”

“More than once?”

Cat didn't let her expression shift when she heard the words as a question instead of a statement although she did clear her throat gently, scooting that much closer until she was nearly touching Kara.

“If I did?”

Kara let out another rush of an exhale, her fingers nearest Cat's own hand curled around her bar twitching slightly.

“Is it too much?” Cat asked with a quiet seriousness, the game of it all seeming to turn, as she lifted her eyes back to the other woman who shook her head minutely enough for Cat to catch instantly flooding her with relief. “If I did..” she started, her hand inching closer to Kara's, “and I'm not saying I did.” She flexed the digits, knowing Kara's body was blocking anything anyone from beyond her doors could see. “Would you read them all... or wait?”

Kara swallowed visibly, her fingers stretching slightly, already she could feel the bio-electric energy that surrounded Cat's body starting to touch her own. “I would want,” she started, licking her lips a second after her pause. “to read them all.” Her breath caught when Cat's fingers hooked around her own drawing her hand closer. “Unless..” She stopped dead when the heat of Cat's stocking encased thigh graced the tips of her fingers guided by Cat's hand.

“Unless?” Cat shifted slightly, causing the muscle of her leg to flex against the brush of Kara's touch until it was her turn to pull in a quick breath when Kara fanned her fingers out and slid her touch up against the impossibly soft silk towards the bare sliver revealed by her skirt.

“Unless you wanted me to wait.” Kara said breathlessly, eyes level with Cat's as she ran a single digit up into the hem of the part of the woman's skirt, heart pounding hard enough in her chest to be seen.

Cat ran her fingers along the inside of Kara's wrist, dragging the blunt edge of her manicured nails across the sensitive skin until goosebumps rose up to meet her before she surrounded the firm muscle of Kara's forearm and dug her grip in. The motion caused Kara's hand to still, index finger hooked around the outer garter strap as if she meant to undo it.

“I want you to be sure.” Cat pressed, leaving more than just this current bout of conversation to settle on Kara's shoulders.

There was a small knock on the door that made Cat's neck tense and Kara swear under her breath as she curled her hand back and made sure not to move too drastically as she popped the cap of her water off without twisting it as if that's what she had been reaching for the whole time. Cat was off her bar in a leisurely motion a moment after, looking to Ana who peeked in.

“Your lunch is on its way up Ms. Grant.” She nodded and slipped back out.

The moment lost, and perhaps not thankfully but wisely so, Cat looked back to Kara who was finishing her water with a small noise before she turned and made for the door herself with a small apology for interrupting again.

“Kara.” Cat stopped her, her tone open and gentle. She waited until Kara looked at her again directly, holding her gaze for a good count or two, trying to convey that this wasn't just some fleeting game of tease between them. “Good things come to those who do.”

Kara gave a set of nods, looking Cat over again before making her way out and leaving Cat to almost fall back into the arm of her couch once she was out of eyesight.

 


	4. Tuesday: Satin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edit Song List By Request  
> [Meredith Brooks - What Would Happen](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DGS3TaHHNBw)

The following morning Kara got up as she always did, getting ready for work and eating enough to feed a small village. By the time she got the door shut and locked her phone was ringing, she didn't bother looking assuming it was Alex and answered accordingly.

“Yes darling?”

There was a laugh on the line that was distinctly not Alex followed by a small hum of a sound that made Kara nearly drop her phone.

“Not exactly what I had envisioned when you found some word of sentimentality for me.” Cat's voice was assured, quieter than usual and no doubt given the time Kara realized she was still at home.

Kara stopped walking for fear of going through the nearest wall, her throat and chest red, her face following suit. “I, Ms. Grant I thought you-”

“Oh Kara.” Cat purred causing Kara to swallow hard and brace a hand against the nearest wall. “You should have owned that.” Kara could swear Cat almost pouted before giving a small sigh of oh well before her tone shifted. “Make sure my latte is hot this morning that pumpkin thing you had yesterday will do fine and Ana's out running errands until after two o'clock so I'm going to want a lunch order too.”

“Oh..okay.” Kara started to move again, these bouts of conversation were easier and less likely to have her travel through something. “I should be in the office within thirty minutes, just to let you know.”

“Thank you.” Cat supplied before adding. “Darling,” and with it the phone went dead.

With a grin Cat slipped out her car a moment after, walking across the pavement and into the lobby of her building before making her way into her private elevator after a small nod to the guard. She deposited her belongings without flare in her office, pulling a thin portfolio with her and making her way back out.

Kara made it into CatCo's top floor walking out of the elevator like a woman on a mission, she had already stopped by the mail room to get Cat's mail for the day and was just pushing into her office after scanning through it with her super vision only to stop at the sight in front of her.

There on the edge of her desk was one Cat Grant, knees turned away, legs crossed towards Kara's desk as she skimmed over something lain over her thighs. With the interruption she looked up without preamble and offered Kara a small smile. “Morning.”

How Kara managed to keep their coffee and her after breakfast snack from going everywhere was anyone's guess. She stepped inside, elbowing the door shut as she moved around Cat's backside and her desk, setting their drinks down before putting her things on her hanger. She had noted there was no garter this time, Cat's legs were bare and looked impossibly soft. Her planner and tablet were in hand before she realized it and she turned back to Cat who was looking at her expectantly.

Kara adjusted her glasses and grabbed a pen, setting her tablet down at the same time while Cat plucked her coffee from the holder. Either one would have worked considering Cat wanted what Kara drank around this time of year so she didn't stop or correct her as she fingered her planner and opened it to Tuesday, folding it over before looking down so the next day wasn't exposed to her. One word stared right back at her in pink script. “Satin” Causing her to hide another hard swallow before she looked back up.

Cat caught the motion, hiding her smile behind a sip of the drink, and cliche as it was all things considered she wasn't ever going to associate spiced pumpkin and cinnamon with Fall ever again. Not when she was more than willing to replace the scents with Kara instead. Cat shifted back then, closing the portfolio before laying it out in front of Kara. “You're going to go through this, and write me an article. Get someone from art to get proper photos, unless you think you can handle that as well.”

It was all she said before she gracefully slid off the edge of the desk and pulled at her her skirt,the hem slipping low and revealing two thin pink satin straps coiled along the exposed curves before she edged her shirt down to cover, coffee in her hand a few seconds later. “And put in an order for salmon today, with that glaze I like.” And like that Cat was gone.

They barely saw one another for the rest of the day, Kara had actually taken Cat's proposal to heart after she had learned how to breathe again. The thin portfolio had been filled with Fall trends, both in fashion and in the everyday element, and Kara found herself intrigued at the possibilities that Cat was entrusting her with. She had a good idea what she was going to do and knew she was also going to attempt to provide the articles photo's as well. At least if she submitted them with her draft proposal and Cat didn't like them she could always get someone from the art department.

Her plan in place she gathered her things and shouldered her bag, slipping out of her office and turning to lock the door only to feel someone behind her. She glanced over her shoulder expecting Winn or James only to find Cat. She finished locking the door and straightened before turning, her expression shifting from apprehensive, in a good way, to concerned with Cat's own looking back at her.

She stepped closer, arms folding around her coat in front of her and when Cat didn't step back. “Cat? What's wrong?”

Cat shook her head slightly, and Kara noted she had her own things gathered. “Nothing that can't be fixed,somewhat.” Really she should have corrected Kara on calling her by her first name but it was after hours and most everyone had gone home save for a few minute stragglers that wouldn't dare say a word if they were even close enough to hear. “Follow me?”

Kara nodded, her expression somewhat taken aback at the question of it but didn't press as Cat moved ahead of her, only to slow enough until Kara was beside her. Getting the hint when Cat picked up her pace she didn't slip behind her like before, keeping near her side and noting the other woman's smile at her quick adaptation. She was so focused on Cat she hadn't realized where they were until the glass wall faced her and with a turn realized Cat's personal elevator was closing with the pair of them in it.

Cat moved to the panel then, pressing a button and causing the glass that left them vulnerable to the outside world became instantly opaque. “I have a meeting tomorrow I can't get out of.” She allowed as they descended. “I didn't want you to think I forgot.” Kara tracked her carefully, feeling the haze of a flush starting to prick at her chest as the other woman moved around her, eyeing her form. “I certainly didn't want you to think I would, or could now.” She reached around Kara from behind, slipping a small box into the pocket of her jacket where the woman still clung to it in front of herself.

Kara thought she was going to pass out, Cat's voice had fallen into that lower octave she remembered from this morning, and her frame was so close from behind her that her breath washed across the side of her neck and along the shell of her ear. “I like you Kara, and like I said yesterday, I want you to be sure, about all these things we're dancing around here.”

The ding of the elevator jolted Kara as she was about to turn her head towards Cat's own until she slipped around her other side and stepped out. “See you Thursday... Darling.” Cat let the words leave her without looking back, heels clacking across the marble floors of her lobby as Kara stood there dumbfounded, catching the elevator door as it started to close just to watch Cat get into her car. She felt her breath catch when the woman actually turned to look back at her, offering her a genuine smile before disappearing.

By the time Kara had made it halfway down the street her earpiece went off, Alex was in her ear telling her she and Astra were already headed towards the latest location of another DEO prisoner sighting. She cut down a back alley, telling them she'd be there as soon as possible as Lucy relayed coordinates to her before taking to the air.

It would be well into the night, and really early morning before Kara would find herself coming back to her apartment, sore and tired. Hair still wet from the shower she had needed after whatever it was they had recaptured in the industrial district on the far side of National City. She pushed her shoes off, sweater following then her over shirt as she undid the waist of her pants before catching the small thump when her coat fell off the chair she had tossed it in along with her bag.

She padded back over then, picking up her coat and hanging it proper before reaching into the pocket and pulling out a small box. It was a standard cardboard box one would get from a department store or the like. Nothing fancy or even that bit just plain and white. She brought it with her, setting it on her nightstand as she pried off her clothes and changed into something more comfortable to sleep in.

Kara would be lying if she wasn't the slightest bit disappointed that Cat wasn't going to be in the office, or if she was it was going to be brief enough that she wasn't going to run into Kara or really anyone because of it. As she eased into bed and under the comfort of her sheets she drew in a deep breath, pulling into her memory the fleeting reveal of Cat and the way she had informed Kara of that very inconvenience. How she had again impressed upon her that this was more than just something fleeting and that she basically needed to determine what she wanted, or at least be sure that if she wanted Cat in the way the other woman was clearly putting herself at a huge risk of all manner of things admitting with how she may very well want Kara there would be no going back to where they were now.

It wasn't as if their current state of relationship with one another, as two separate people wasn't complicated and she knew that if she was indeed just flirting with the position Cat held and not her as a person and admitted it to Cat there would be little to no harm really done. They could work through that and maintain the level they had started at prior to this week to a point. Kara was certain she wasn't as invested in whatever game of flirtation and seduction with Cat because she only admired her as the CEO of CatCo.

She wanted Cat, to be a part of her life not just as some co-worker but so much more. There was something to be said for the way Cat presented herself all the time, and yet took the time almost every day this week to ensure this was all what Kara wanted. That she was just as much a part of what they were doing and that her consent to it all was far more important than what Kara was more than aware Cat was capable of once she set her mind on something or someone.

Kara reached for the box beside her then, turning it over in her fingers before she shook it gently, hearing the fluff inside as well as some kind of card stock. She chewed on her lips a bit before turning it right again, she edged the lid up, knowing this and everything else that might come with it along the way with Cat was something she very much wanted.

She pushed the rest of the lid off, pulling the small card out, Cat's flowing script making her heart flutter as she read it.

“Read tomorrow, hopefully this will make up for my not being there. - Cat”

Kara caught the faintest hint of color beneath the tissue and waited, pushing up out of her bed and before the box could hit the bed she was across her apartment and back in bed her planner in hand thanks to her super speed.

She opened the planner turning to Wednesday she frowned slightly looking at the Kryptonese text only realizing some of the characters were off which could only mean that she had merely tried to copy what Kara had written and not actually known what it meant. She swallowed reading the curse in bright red ink.

“What does _zhaol_ mean?”

Kara pulled in a breath, knowing it meant 'fucking' in its crudest form and brought the box back up on top of the planner, carefully easing the tissue away. She felt her heart beating in her chest as her fingers hooked around a bright red pair of panties the likes of which she would never be able to afford upon seeing the La Perla tag. Cat's handwriting was actually on the small card stock that finally stopped spinning.

“[Wear these and think of me.](http://www.laperla.com/us/uscfilpd0020537-rs0090.html)”

Kara sat there for the longest time just looking at them fingers running over the soft tulle textures of the material before a thought struck her. It was along the lines of something she imagined Cat might do, in a rare display of prowess. With it she felt her arousal drifting higher, fueled by the anxiety of what she was honestly considering, especially knowing Cat would be out of the office all day.

She folded the article gently, placing it back in the box and setting it on her nightstand along with her planner, knowing she needed to sleep on it in case she had taken one too many hits to the head and if it was still there in the morning, which honestly who was she kidding, she might actually try to one up the other woman.


	5. Wednesday: What does zhaol mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edit Song List By Request  
> [BC Jean - If I Were A Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EdjtO4iKU-A)  
> [Lana Del Ray - Ride](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Py_-3di1yx0)  
> [Robbie Robertson - Unbound](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JnZb1AtrxoY)

Cat sat at a large conference table introductions already made, the center of the thing was overrun with food and other breakfast-like treats, but all she kept longing for was one of those damned pumpkin spiced cinnamon lattes. Well if she were honest there was a secondary reason for her want of the beverage centered around a particular woman who she hoped was still trying to wrap her head around the gift she had given her the day before.

No sooner did the lawyers and other associates for the finality of the London acquisition start to file in and settle her phone buzzed quietly against her leg where she had been holding it in her hand. Turning it over she saw the senders name and rose a brow upon seeing that it was Kara, her mind suddenly turning back to her own company knowing Kara would only text her if something were catastrophic.

She thumbed the screen lock code in and tapped the message icon.

“Sorry you're unavailable to view these first hand.”

Cat furrowed her brow at the message before scrolling down and very nearly dropping her phone at the sight of bright red La Perla desire shorts wrapped around Kara's waist and hugging her every curve. She had the hem of her skirt held up and was standing in front of a mirror. Cat realized a few seconds after that it was the one from her private bathroom at the office.

Right as she was about to send a reply another text came in.

“See you Thursday, Zrhueiao.”

Cat looked at her phone, trying to figure out if Kara had typed that in on accident because she got caught in the bosses private bathroom or if it was intentional. It was just one more thing she had to ask about, not to mention how Kara had gotten bold enough to text her a picture like that.

“Ms. Grant?” She looked up sliding her thumb to lock her phone again, hiding the motion by crossing her legs, the image Kara had left her with still floating in her minds eye along with a slew of inappropriate thoughts for this current task.

“Ready when you are ladies and gentlemen.” She pulled closer to the table, setting her hands over one another on its surface before a portfolio and a book of all the legalities for this particular acquisition was set in front of her.

Kara rounded into her apartment, another day gone, as well as most of the evening, the week already half over and given the rate she and Cat were gradually winding each other up she wasn't sure she could make it until Friday. She had been thankful in a way for the lack of Cat in the building, given the fact that it seemed she and James were in charge while she was away and they had worked well into the evening as a result. The last thing they wanted was Cat to come back either that night or tomorrow and have a pile of unfinished business waiting for her.

She pulled herself out of her clothes, grabbing an over sized t-shirt to shrug into as she set her clothes to wash. Her fridge open she was scanning over the take-out containers available to her when she heard her phone from its place on the counter, reaching over she made sure to look at the screen this time seeing Cat's name before straightening up, setting her chosen rounds of dinner on the counter thereafter as she answered.

“Hello Zrhueiao.” She heard an indistinct noise when she spoke, without hesitation she realized just now, in her native language. Of course for all Cat knew it was just something she had learned in school or something and wasn't aware it was actually Kryptonese.

“What are you wearing Kara?” Her voice was in that low octave that made Kara shiver and she felt it reverberate through her body as a result.

“A t-shirt.”

“And?”

Kara actually looked at her phone before bringing it back to her ear, her food forgotten as she paced away from the kitchen area and into the more open space of her apartment. “Your gift.” She heard Cat pull in a breath, the phone making small noises as if it were being handled or moved around until Cat's voice came purring back into her ear.

“I'm glad you like them.” There was a soft sigh and Kara felt her pacing slow to a stop. “I know I did when you showed them to me.” Kara fought against her instincts, the way Cat's voice wrapped around her body, triggering her senses to seek out her heartbeat almost unbidden even so far across the city from where she stood. The sound was already in her mind before she could stop it, beating away at a faster pace than her usual resting drum.

“What're you doing.” Her words were breathless and she felt heat curling around her hips and traveling up her spine with the smile she could almost feel on Cat's lips with her tone.

“Looking at you.” She breathed, her heart rate elevating slightly as Kara felt another pull of arousal. “Did you sneak into my office Kara?”

Kara swallowed thickly, glancing to her bed and then turning away from it as Cat's heart beat in her head and her voice invaded her nerve endings. “No.” She answered truthfully. “I walked right in.”

Cat hummed and Kara shivered again, her pacing starting back up but slower this time, trying to catch every sound that drifted through the phone to her. “And my bathroom?”

Kara ran her teeth over her bottom lip until it was red. “Like it was mine.” She held her breath with the statement, hoping it was the right one, and when Cat actually laughed, soft and full throated into the phone Kara nearly melted right there.

“Good girl.” She stated with what sounded like a kind of stretch followed by a huff of a breath and Kara found herself having to sit down.

“How do you do that?” Kara said aloud, wincing at herself as a result when Cat made a curious sound for her to elaborate on.

Sensing her hesitation Cat cleared her throat softly, her tone shifting but not too terribly far from where it had been previously. “Do I make you nervous Kara.”

“Yes.” She answered almost immediately, eyes closing at her near exasperated tone as she pulled her legs up into the chair with her. Cat made a quiet sound of sympathy as the pair sat with each other in silence, easing into the awareness of one another and the rhythms of their breathing for a moment. Kara knew Cat was going to ask a question when she heard her pull in a deeper breath and waited.

“Do you want me to stop?” Her voice was soft, just above a whisper and Kara also heard the increase of her beating heart and the fact Cat was now holding her breath.

“Gods no.” Kara breathed, curling further into her chair as she heard the relief filled exhale on Cat's behalf and couldn't help the smile that touched her mouth. “Do... do you want to-”

“No.” Cat answered causing Kara to chuckle softly.

“I was going to ask, Ms. Impatient, if you wanted, to keep asking questions or if you wanted to say goodnight before I embarrass myself any further.”

Cat made an amused sound into the phone, keeping her initial comment about Kara's title for her to herself. “Maybe I like it when you get all flustered just because you're talking to me.”

“You have no idea.”

Cat laughed again as Kara smiled, pulling a blanket from the back of the chair over herself as she got that much more comfortable. “Can I... ask you something?”

“Anything.” Cat answered truthfully, causing Kara's chest to cave slightly at the implication and force another curse from her lips.

“Stop using words I don't know unless you're going to share Kara.” Cat's tone wasn't serious but Kara could tell she hit some kind of nerve, given the almost unheard swear from the other end made her realize just what range of nerves she had touched.

“What are you wearing?”

“Nothing.”

Kara could hear Cat's laugh full and rich into the phone as she scrambled to pick it back up from where she dropped it on the floor. She could hear Cat apologizing gently around her laughter before Kara manged to get it settled properly again.

“You did that on purpose.”

“Of course I did, I just didn't know you would drop the phone.”

Kara huffed into the phone, shaking her head at the audacity of the other woman and how well she knew how to pull at her in order to get a reaction. “Fuck.” Now it was Kara's turn to laugh when he heard the rustle of the other woman's phone.

Cat said something she didn't initially catch before Kara apologized to her around a small giggle. “You're a quick study.” Cat mused clearing her throat softly as she seemed to be adjusting herself from what Kara could tell.

“You asked.”

“I asked?”

“Correction, you told.”

“I told you what?”

“You told me to stop using words you didn't understand. Now you know.” Kara felt the flush on her throat, knowing she was giving something important away but then again so long as the woman didn't ask what language it was everything would be fine. For now.

“I see.” Cat said after a minute or two and Kara could swear the woman was mouthing the word as she'd heard Kara say it before now but didn't utter it aloud as yet. “A silk nightgown.”

Kara settled back down into her little nest again, free hand curling around the edge of the throw she had over herself.

“Where are you?” Cat asked after another moment between them, hearing Kara pull in a slightly deeper breath.

“Curled up in a chair...” Kara licked her lips almost fearful of the answer but she asked anyway. “You?”

“In bed like you should be.”

Kara couldn't help the small sound that escaped her throat and Cat responded in kind. “It is late.”

“Not the reason I was thinking.”

Kara nearly fell out of the chair as she was getting up swearing again as she moved to the kitchen stuffing her food back into the fridge before padding over to her bed and in a rush getting settled into it.

“Do you mean it...” Kara started, almost wishing she hadn't given how quiet her voice had gotten and huffed a breath at herself because of her rise in insecurity.

“Do I mean what?”

“When you say things like that to me.” Kara wasn't sure if she conveyed the right emotions in her tone, she wasn't trying to be accusatory or put Cat on the defensive but she still felt like she was treading water sometimes. As if her mind refused to fully believe what was happening between them could be so effortless.

Well not entirely effortless, there was a definitive amount of effort going on in all directions between the both of them. However before now it always seemed like it was just a shadow of something, there on the periphery that neither of them acknowledge in themselves much less the other person.

“Kara?”

“Hmm?”

Cat drew in a deeper breath, wondering if she should broach the subject but Kara's tender question was she couldn't help herself. “Who hurt you before now?”

Kara scooted further into her sheets, edging down into the fullness of her pillows as she considered the question.

“I'm sorry you don't have to-”

“No it's okay.” Kara rushed, licking her lips as she heard Cat take a drink of something. “I was just thinking.”

“You still don't have to answer if you would rather not.”

“It's not that, I'm just trying to figure out if it was a specific person.” Kara allowed, hearing Cat's slight shift in breath before she continued in order not to dwell on the sound. “I've, I was uhm, I was teased a lot when I was younger.” And longer but she kept that to herself. “Bullied really and my sister intervening all the time didn't really improve that situation. So... yeah.”

They sat in that silence for a long while, Cat trying to figure out why children were so cruel while knowing just how bad it was when she considered all that Carter had to deal with given she was his mother, forget any quirks he had, even if she loved them all. Kara was an orphan, more so than anyone could ever consider the word given who she really was. It wasn't just her parents or her hometown that was gone, it was everything she ever knew. Being so young with that much weight on her shoulders coupled with being bullied in a way she knew Kara was masking in severity made Cat furious.

She needed the silence to temper herself, to control her breathing and ease her initial want to make someone's life worse than a living hell in that instant for making Kara feel anything less than what she was. Kara could feel her anger, heard the escalation of her heart and the short measure of her breathing and knew well enough to keep quiet even if she desperately wanted to ask if she was alright.

“I promise you.” Cat said thickly, “anything I tell you, any way I flirt with you or more, I mean it. I will always mean it.” She let out a slow breath seeming to calm herself some. “I'm not perfect, and I can say interesting things when I'm angry or-”

“I know.” Kara said softly. “Those things are easier to tell when you don't actually mean them, fully. I've said things to you too, done things you know that I didn't-”

“I remember.” Cat answered, drawing in another deep breath and letting it out as a means to settle herself even further.

“I'm-”

“Don't... Kara don't say the rest of that.” Cat ushered, correcting her tone to a more approachable one. “Trust me, just it's alright.”

Kara searched the air in front of herself, knowing there was something Cat wasn't saying with all this but didn't press, for now. “Okay..”

“It is late now.” Cat said letting out a small sigh as she stretched.

“Oh.” Kara said, trying not to let the disappointment in her voice show and doing a horrible job of it.

“If we didn't have to work tomorrow I wouldn't even have looked at the clock.” Cat admitted and almost instantly Kara felt a touch better.

“I guess.” She teased gently, knowing she wasn't going to sleep much anyway now.

“I believe I'm detecting a hint of sass in there Ms. Danvers.” Cat said, reaching over to turn off the light beside her as she settled down into her bed.

“Maybe.” Kara allowed, squaring herself up to get comfortable as she turned her focus on the other woman's rhythms from across the city to try and utilize some form of rest as she turned off her lamp while Cat let out a quiet series of laughs.

“Where are you now?” Cat asked.

“In bed, where you said I should be.”

Cat hummed and considered calling Kara an ass but refrained for the moment behind a small yawn. “Are you always going to do what I say you should?” The question was out of her mouth before she could stop it and she caught herself holding her breath again.

Kara felt heat prick in her chest again, nuzzling down into her pillow before wrapping an arm around it and still holding the phone to her ear. She considered the words that sprung to her mind but held them inside, worrying her bottom lip another second before answering.

“Not always, sometimes maybe, other times I think I'd like to surprise you.”

“You would huh?”

“Absolutely.”

Cat let out a quieter laugh, the sound like a purr as she clearly was relaxing in the comfort of her bed and the sound of Kara's voice. “What if I said,” she started cautiously. “You should be here right now before I fall asleep.”

Kara felt like her heart was going to pound out of her chest at the suggestion but knew, knew the only way she could get there was as Supergirl and not as herself like this right now. “I-I would if we didn't have to get up in less than four hours.”

“Tease.” Cat said sleepily, letting out another yawn. “It's Thursday now right?” She asked with a slightly renewed wakefulness.

“Mmhhmm.”

“Read your planner darling... I want you prepared.”

Kara raised a brow sitting up a bit.

“Goodnight Kara.”

“Goodnight Cat.”

There was a shuffle of fabric across the phone and then the call ended and Kara felt more awake than a few moments ago. Setting her phone down she drew in a deep breath, pulling herself out of bed when her stomach sang the song of her people, figuring she might as well build up her energy for whatever Cat had planned tomorrow.

She waited until her food was half devoured before even considering getting her planner, wondering why Cat wanted her prepared versus any other day as she curled back into bed with the last of her containers and the planner set astride her lap. Kara pried open the book, folding the thing over so she couldn't see the words for Friday before skimming to the interior margin where Cat had written in dark blue ink.

“Just like your suit...”

Kara felt her world tilt on its axis, mouth falling open as the words hit her like a lead weight. Kara never wore suits to the office, she liked mixing and matching too much to really consider them. The only suit she -ever- wore was as Supergirl and given the ink color in question coupled with the theme of Cat's inks for the entire week meant only one thing.

Cat knew.

She knew, even if she was bluffing she wouldn't have told Kara she wanted her to be prepared, not if she wasn't sure. Even if she just assumed she wouldn't have..

Kara shifted slightly, closing the planner and setting aside her food. Realizing when Cat had asked her, told her she wanted her there before she fell asleep she knew well enough Kara was capable of doing it and in that Kara felt a pang of guilt on the off chance Cat had felt somehow rejected by her being responsible in the moment. Granted she wasn't being responsible for the time left in the night before their work day by far, she was trying to be responsible of her alter-ego versus her own desires.

Another round of thoughts hit her unexpectedly as well, Cat's tone, when she had tried apologizing for things she had said and done, when Cat told her not to apologize. That included the things she had said to Cat as Supergirl, when she had thrown her from the balcony and nearly torn the city apart when she was poisoned with the Red Kryptonite. And still Cat had told her not to apologize, not to dwell, that she wanted her instead to be prepared for Cat's own truths concerning her real identity.

It was enough to make her laugh and cry at the same time. With a groan she fell back into the depths of her bed, hugging her pillow before letting out a frustrated bellow, realizing she had only two hours left to figure out what she was going to do. 


	6. Thursday: Just like your suit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning:This chapter deals with bullying and the aftermath of a school site gay bashing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edit Song List by Request  
> [Within Temptation - Behind Blue Eyes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=avVi4rdjUXk)  
> [Disturbed - The Sound of Silence](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u9Dg-g7t2l4)  
> [A Great Big World, Christina Aguilera - Say Something](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-2U0Ivkn2Ds)  
> [Angus & Julia Stone - Draw Your Swords](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mok3BcMAfBg)  
> [Turin Brakes - Save You ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wupg6FzqYMM)

Thursday morning came early for Cat, even as she stood in her bedroom in front of the mirror giving herself one last look over she couldn't help the nervousness that had settled in the pit of her stomach. Part of her was worried Kara wouldn't even be there, after she told her she wanted her to be prepared, which she did.

Whereas last week it was this perfect revelation for herself as a means to try and convey that Kara could trust her more than ever because she had always known she was Supergirl and maintained her obfuscation. By Tuesday it felt selfish, almost malicious, to just spring it on the woman standing in front of Cat's desk without any preparation. Now that it was Thursday, while she at least hoped Kara had taken her advice and read the note she left, she wasn't sure how or what she felt about her intended reveal, both in written word and otherwise.

She drew in a deep breath, realizing she was also being brazen with her color choices today, of course no one would say a word, just that her affinity for Supergirl was bleeding into her wardrobe. Her blouse was deep red, the belt at her waist and her accenting jewelry all gold, and the skirt a rich blue close enough to Kara's suit, with of course the added element underneath.

Even as she lay in bed on the haze of wakefulness she never once saw the woman drifting outside her window over her balcony. If she had come sometime within the couple of hours when she had finally fallen asleep, wrapped in thoughts of Kara, Cat was none the wiser for it. There were no missed calls on her phone or texts like the day before. Glancing to the clock she slipped into her shoes and made her way out into her penthouse, meeting Carter halfway.

“You look really super today Mom.” His tone was genuine and she knew he wasn't making a correlation knowingly with her outfit and a particular heroine of his. So she smiled, running her hand through his hair while he still let her do so as they made their way into the kitchen for breakfast.

“Are you trying to impress Kara?” He asked, scooting up in the stool across from the breakfast bar as she tucked an apron around herself just to be safe.

“Maybe.” She said, setting a pan down. “Usual?” He nodded and she smiled at him before gathering items from the fridge with practiced ease. There wasn't much she kept from him, of course she didn't tell him the whole truth of everything but enough so that he was just as informed and involved in her choices when it involved someone that could potentially become a more prominent part of his everyday life.

“Have you asked her out yet?”

“Not exactly.”

“But she knows how you feel about her right? I mean she's really smart, or was the few times you let her take me home and the time I stayed over at her apartment.”

“I think she has an idea.”

“But she doesn't know.” He said, watching his mom move around making their matching omelets. “Because you haven't specifically told her yet have you?”

Cat let out a small sigh, mostly at herself before glancing up at him from her place. “No, I haven't specifically told her how I feel about her, it's.. it's a little more complex with us being-”

“Co-workers?”

“I was going to say adults.”

Carter rolled his eyes and propped his chin on his hand. “Mom, how, I mean if you like her or more than like her or even if you love her you have to tell her.”

“Not that easy.”

“Sure it is Mom, you only think it's not because you're adulting and all that grown up stuff is in the way of just saying things like that.”

“I see. If it's so easy why haven't you said anything to that particular person you told me about a few weeks ago.”

He made an exasperated sound at her, propping his chin on both of his fists now as his eyes dropped to the pan between them. “Because I'm fourteen and about to start high school and they kind of like someone else.”

Cat raised a brow, folding over the first omelet and setting it aside on a plate before starting the next. “Kind of is a bit open ended Carter.”

He sighed, his lips buzzing together at the end causing her mouth to quirk up at the corner while she worked. “I should tell them but I don't want to ruin our friendship y'know, I mean I don't have a lot and I want'm to be happy too so I can wait.”

Cat set the spatula down, reaching over the counter to him to touch his cheek, holding his gaze for a moment as if to apologize to him for his lot in school due to her. Until he straightened slightly and took her hand. “Not you Mom, I just like people in small doses.” He gave her a small smile and she nodded, pushing back tears as she looked back down to her omelet and got back to folding in her extras.

“I think that's very noble of you Carter.” She cleared her throat gently, making the final fold and pressing down so it could seal shut. “But like you said, you have to tell them. If they don't have all the information how are they supposed to make good decisions about things?”

“Okay,” he started and she already knew his tone, heard it quite often whenever they were making playful wagers during a game or something. “So, I'll tell mine if you tell yours.”

Cat chuckled behind her grin, setting her omelet on a plate before putting both of their breakfasts up on the bar before cleaning the pan and removing her apron in order to join him.

“I don't see how this is going to benefit either of us, not to mention how will I know you're really going to do it?” She teased gently, bumping into his hip from his stool where she stood behind him as they both dove into their food.

“Okay... what if we both do it then we get something?”

“Like a bet?” She arced another eyebrow at him chewing around her eggs.

He made a face at her words, shoving another heftier bite than her own in his mouth as he chewed out his thoughts.

“While the bet thing is off at least I know something is rolling around your brain that you want.”

He made another face while she just grinned knowingly at him before ruffling his hair causing him to make a small growl of a sound to which she snickered before he finally smiled about it all.  
  
“No bets, no conditions.” He said around another bite. “I guess we're just going to have to trust each other and hope it works out.”

Cat actually laughed, wrapping him up in a hug to which he gave back to her just as fiercely.

“Seriously though Mom, you should tell her, I know you -really- like her and have for a long time.”

“Oh? Do tell?”

“You never talked about your assistant's before, unless you fired one or compared them to some kind of something unbecoming. You talked about her the first day you hired her.”

Cat glanced over at him but kept silent, watching him eat and think in the same instant while she did the same only to see his features shift into uncertainty and an air of seriousness settle into his shoulders.

“What is it baby?”

Carter swallowed, taking a sip of water she had brought over as if to clear his thoughts as he shook his head slightly.

“It's okay to tell me Carter, I need to know how you feel about her and us because it includes you, has to include you. I wouldn't have it any other way.”

“Kara brought us Adam.”

Cat very nearly choked with his words, again she had told him he did have a brother when he had asked about siblings some years ago and was capable of understanding. What she hadn't realized was how much not having her eldest around for so long had apparently shown enough for Carter to notice.

Then again it had been a big deal when he had come to National City, and when they had finally seemed to come to some kind of manageable agreement with one another she had invited Adam over for dinner with her, and his younger brother. Granted she had see the two of them connect on some unspoken level and after she had finished lied about having work to do while letting the two boys get acquainted.

Cat swallowed again, pushing her emotions down as Carter looked at what was left of his breakfast, pushing it around on his plate a bit.

“So how much do you really like Kara? I mean it's so difficult to tell.” It was all she could think to say with a gently teasing tone. With it he looked back up at her before a grin broke over his features. “And how long have you known I more than liked her and didn't tell me?”

Carter ha'd one time, shoveling the rest of his breakfast into his mouth before answering. “Long time. Sooooo long it's been hard to keep it to myself for as long as I have.” He tossed back causing her to shake her head with a laugh before she finished her own omelet.

They cleaned up together and gathered their things and just as they reached the door Carter wrapped her up in a hug again, to which she answered back just as fiercely. “I love you my little hero.” She whispered into his hair, feeling him nod a bit. “I promise you I'll tell Kara by the weekend.”

He leaned back from her then, arms still round her before he gave a firm nod. “I promise I'll tell Blake by the weekend.”

She quirked her mouth as if deep in thought and then nodded just as he had. “Alright, let's get out of here before we're late.” With that they gathered their things and made their way out to face the world together.

Kara arrived on time as usual, earlier than Cat, coffee placed on her desk, her new title written on it in black ink in Kara's hand before she laid a few items on Ana's desk and then made her way to her office. She was nervous and a little on edge, a hand smoothing over her shirt front as she stood in front of the mirror inside her office. Thankful she had a black button up and its the small panel behind the buttons, which meant one couldn't see anything through it no matter how much she shifted.

She turned once, checking her profile before giving herself a nod and looking to the clock, Cat would be arriving soon at least within the next half hour and she wanted to be ready for when, not if, she got called into her office knowing Ana wasn't due in until after noon. She sent a few updated emails for other projects and a general round of thank yous to everyone for making the day before function so smoothly before slipping out and making her way to the mail room.

It wasn't until almost lunch time that she even got a notification concerning Cat. Apparently she had been snagged the second she made it into the office by legal with a phone call and had been in a conference room ever since. No doubt hashing over something that had occurred with the acquisition deal the day before.

It was a simple text, nothing revealing or overstated, short and to the point.

“Lunch, steak, plus your order. My office. No arguments.”

Which really meant something had occurred in the positive, hence the filet. The no arguments and lack of other embellishment meant that Cat was forced undeniably to turn into what most people considered a grade a super-bitch. When in actuality, were it a him and not a her she would have probably had a bottle of champagne popped by a board member three seconds after in celebration for being such a shrewd and unrelenting business genius.

In its own way it was a little endearing, or so she hoped, knowing Cat wanted her around to celebrate, even if it was just over a bit of lunch and just the two of them secured away in her office for more likely than not only fifteen minutes before something else came up the pipeline to be dealt with. Though it was something.

She finished up another editorial, making note of the changes that should be made on top of where she felt other elements should be added to make the piece come up to the level of CatCo's corporate voice before the call from security about Cat's lunch pulled her out of her workflow.

She met the delivery man at the elevator, thanking him along with his tip before making her way towards Cat's office. She could her that she was on the phone and the edge of her mouth turned up without prompt as she slowed her steps and just sort of drifted into the area along the woman's office periphery.

Her breath caught when she saw what Cat was wearing, the dark blue, gold and red, not unlike her own suit in a different configuration and she had no doubt were she anyone else she might not have even made the correlation. Coming to a stop she never noticed Winn or James from where they were just outside James' office discussing upgrades the art director was looking for in his computer.

Kara licked her lips, watching Cat work her way around her office, one hand gesticulating about as she conveyed her point until she turned towards her and faltered only enough for Kara to notice in her step. Cat's gaze softened before it ran over her frame and back up again.

“Do you think they know we can see them looking at each other like that? Cat Grant... I can't even imagine how-” Winn commented quietly to which James just looked at him pointedly. “What?” By the time they both turned to look back at Kara and essentially Cat both women were looking at them. Kara looked almost mortified and maybe even a little hurt, and James immediately knew what she was thinking. She could hear them.

He looked over Kara's shoulder then, and felt Winn's anxiety ratchet up with his sudden inward draw of air, rightfully so. Cat was looking past Kara at the two of them like she could eat them for lunch instead and with it he looked back to Kara before snagging Winn's arm and pulling him into his office.”This coming from a guy who dated a screaming skull.” He tried apologizing to Kara with his back turned, quickly followed by Winn's own apology before they were out of her eye line and behind the wall of his office.

When Kara turned back towards Cat's office her gaze dropped from the other woman's instead of holding it, doors pushing open a few steps after as she brought the woman her lunch, setting it up on a tray, barely catching Cat's mention that she would call whomever was on the phone back.

Kara hadn't even removed her own lunch from the bag before she was turning with the tray in hand, nearly running into Cat with a series of apologies as she backed up from her.

“Kara...” Cat had her hands up as if she posed no threat, though the woman still refused to look up yet, the tray shaking slightly. The CEO turned her gaze back towards her bullpen and the two men still left to James' office and wondered what they had said and lord knew if she went and asked they better damn sure tell her.

“Outside.” She said after another beat, narrowing her gaze as James caught her's again before she closed her eyes and looked back at Kara who chanced a look up. “Can you make it outside?”

Kara swallowed hard and nodded, pulling in a sharp breath and pushing her expression, or trying to away as she looked up and feigned a smile. “Yes Ms. Grant.” Cat felt her heart ache at the small waver in her tone before she stepped aside to allow the woman to pass.

Cat grabbed the other bag with Kara's food and a tall bottle of water along with her own choice beverage and followed Kara out, making sure to close the balcony door behind them.

Kara was already straightening and moving back towards the doors until Cat barred her way. “I said no arguments.” She said gently, feeling the heft in the bag she held and knew without a doubt there was more than one meal inside it.

“I.. I should get back to work Ms-”

“What happened to Zueio?” Cat tried, knowing she failed the pronunciation of whatever it was Kara had been calling her for the past two days now but it did bring Kara's attention back up. The expression she was greeted with while surprised was anything but elated at her attempts.

Cat set the objects in her hands down on the small table nearby, making sure to keep herself in front of Kara so she couldn't bolt away and hide in her office. “Zero?” She tried again, seeing the pull of Kara's lips though it didn't expand into the smile she hoped but it was a start. She drew in another breath to try again.

“Zrhueiao.” Kara said softly and Cat didn't care if she ever said it right so long as Kara said it like that. There was an inflection and some kind of hushed trill in there and whatever the combination was it made her melt just a little on the inside.

“Yes that.” Cat spoke, edging closer. “When did it become all formal and impersonal? Did I do somethin-”

“NO.” Kara swallowed, closing her eyes to her outburst before letting out a breath. “No. I just, I shouldn't care, don't really when it comes to other people and what they think or might say. I've heard plenty before now.”

“But..”

Kara searched Cat's features, the sheer willingness for this woman to want to understand, without Kara having to go into some lengthy explanation or exposition blew her away sometimes. Like right now, it was all right there, whereas before, before they might never be talking about Kara's emotional state or having some kind of bad day. Cat might've just told her to suck it up, put her big girl panties on and get back to it.

“They're supposed to understand.”

“Because they're your friends.” Cat watched Kara nod and felt an odd sense of deja vu. “They've been talking about me haven't they.” She watched Kara's eyes dilate a little bit. “And you.” Her gaze turned away and Cat felt her chest puff up a little bit, her hand curling into a small fist as she counted to ten in her head.

Kara's hands were fidgeting in front of herself, and when Cat glanced down at the motion she stopped, putting them behind her back to continue until Cat stepped right up into her space.

“Zhaol that Kara.” She knew she had almost gotten that one right, the look on Kara's face with her doing so was evidence enough. She reached over then, gently easing Kara's hands out from behind her back and instead of holding onto them, she set them right back between them so the woman could fidget to her heart's content.

“I like you. According to my son I have for a very long time,” she watched the emotions with that revelation play across Kara's features and her shoulders actually eased. “I, I may even more than just like you but I also know I have relished in every moment we've had so far. I also know friends are important, especially to those who like people in small doses. Like you, like Carter. Their opinions matter.” Cat swallowed, straightening slightly as Kara followed her every movement and hung on each syllable as it left her mouth.

“I know I'm not exactly ideal, I'm abrasive, I can be mean and I forget things and love my work second to my son.” She started to say something more in that vein but stopped herself. “And while I might not like it, or even really be able to understand it initially, I would accept it if you wanted to stop what we're doing and just be-”

“I don't want to just be friends with you anymore.” Kara rushed, feeling her heart beat hard against her ribs. “I can't, just be friends anymore.” She clarified and swallowed hard. “I like you too, I like you very much. And, while it stings coming from them, their inability to understand doesn't dictate how I feel about you.”

“Then I would suggest you find some time to talk with them, they're probably a little confused, and I'm just going to assume jealous given the looks I've seen both of those boys give you prior to now. I prefer that concept over the other that sprung to mind. But the less information they have, the more assumptions they make and the poorer their choices towards a given situation.”

Kara drew in a deep breath, letting Cat's words settle into her, already feeling better about the situation with James and Winn, not to mention the fact Cat had actually said aloud, to her face that she liked her, that she had talked to Carter about her almost made her float.

“Now. You're going to finish setting this up, and with any luck salvaging our food while I get you a cold bottle of water instead of this one now.” She plucked the bottle in question, turning towards her office again only to stop short. “That is of course if you still want to have lunch with me?”

“Very much.”

Cat let a half smile grace her features before she turned back and slipped into her office. Kara went to their food, knowing no one could see her from the balcony so long as she kept her back to the part Cat could see and warmed their food back up. She set up the small table between the two wide chairs, turning them slightly to face the thing just as Cat slipped back out.

“Not the most ideal setting for a date I know.”

“I've had far worse.” Kara allowed the pair of them skimming past Cat's statement and Kara's acceptance of it as they settled in the cushions of either chair across from one another.

“Are you going to tell me about the meeting you got pulled into for the better part of your work day or should I wait for the company memo?”

Cat smirked, still seeing the tightness around the edges of Kara's expression given what had previously transpired but knew she would ease out of it after she allowed herself to. “They had an issue with a clause I put in place that apparently they failed to read thoroughly before signing it yesterday and tried to pull the deal.”

“But they signed, it was finalized with your lawyers and theirs?” Kara didn't understand and Cat smiled slowly.

“Technically that's correct, but if it's not notarized and recorded both here and there along with a few other international boards and offices they can -try- to pull what they did.”

“Which is really what?”

“Them wanting more money and accepting my offer while someone else no doubt tried to shark fin their way in behind me with promises to keep their business afloat as it is without being re-branded.”

Kara ate in between absorbing this rather candid moment with Cat while still at work. “What is their actual intention though?”

Cat hmmed around a bite of her steak, already cutting into the rare filet like some great carnivorous feline before swallowing. “Promises promises, acquisition and then piece meal.”

“Meaning they lie, get the business and then break it up.”

“Redistribute, re-purpose or absorb. But yes, they chew it up and spit it out essentially.”

“But you're honestly wanting to restructure it, then re-brand it as CatCo's European voice .”

Cat nodded, taking a sip of Kara's water instead of her wine with a hint of a wink that made the other woman blush before forking into her accompanying salad. “Which is not to say there won't be some upheaval, the publication isn't going under for no good reason. There's still plenty to do and now that everything's been settled on the finalization front.” She let out a small sigh. “Basically once I get the keys I have to go and sort through the rubble.”

Kara swallowed the hefty bite of her wrap she had just taken, nearly choking on it with a small cough before clearing her throat before she forced a hearty sip of her water to chase the stubborn food down. “For how long?”

Cat rose a brow, the corners of her mouth twitching as she watched Kara a moment longer before spearing another square of her steak. “If it's anything like when I finally acquired this place, given that it's overseas. Looking around a few months, spread out over the year, year and a half. Assuming I find the right people, competent people there not to mention others here I might want to head up positions.”

Kara chewed on her bottom lip a bit not voicing the things that first came to mind before nodding along, hiding her inquiries with another mouthful of food.

“It won't be as if I'm leaving tomorrow Kara.” Cat mused as if reading her mind to which the woman gave slightly uncomfortable laugh after another swallow of water.

“Just the thought of it I guess, in nearly three years you've only ever been gone for two weeks at the longest.”

“Worried about my empire darling?” Cat took a sip of her wine this time, studying Kara openly.

Just as she was about to answer Ana came through her office in a rush and out onto the balcony causing both women to turn to her and given the look on her face Kara was the first one up.

“What is it?”

“I'm sorry, I know you said you were unavailable but it's your son.”

Kara felt her chest tighten and Cat was already around her and Ana back into her office to get to the phone.

Kara was beside Ana once Cat was out of ear shot. “What happened?”

“Something about another boy and he stood up to-”

Kara never let her finish, she was back inside Cat's office while the woman was still on the phone threatening the principal with bodily harm and at the least some kind of lawsuit while she went barreling through the room and out.

She heard Cat's voice even from her office as she shut herself up into it and locked the door. Kara put her things in her bottom drawer locking them away as well to make it seem like she had left for the day should anyone come looking before she slid the wall panel out of the way just as an elevator car went down. Floating into the shaft and sealing the wall behind herself, she discarded her clothes stowing them in the hidden compartment in the wall, yanked on her boots and affixed her cape in a blink before taking off and out of CatCo leaving a sonic boom in her wake.

By the time Cat arrived at Carter's school she was a furious wreck of a mother, heels pounding into the pavement as she strode up to the school, one Lucy Lane trying to keep in step behind her in her full JAG regalia. Which, at least for her served two fold, one she got to do Cat a favor, and two she got to figure out why in the world Kara had registered on their radars at the DEO barreling to this location as if hell itself had opened up.

What neither of them had expected was the entire student body to be secured away in the auditorium for some special event while they were lead in the opposing direction to the nurse's office. They were met by the principal, assured that the other students responsible were already in his office with their own parents.

Cat dismissed the man with a growl of “Talk to my lawyer,” and gestured to Lane who merely smiled before shaking his hand and was lead towards his office and the others that awaited them. When the door opened her breath caught, Carter's arm was in a sling, his lip busted and there were a few scrapes and tears to his clothes.

Blue eyes leveled on her as she stood in the doorway. “Mom, I-” he never finished as she barreled into him and hugged him to her trying not to cry openly.

“His arm might be broken, we didn't want to transport him to a hospital before-”

“Just get a copy of your report to my lawyer.” Cat said, sniffling slightly as she looked at the woman with a glare until she nodded and left them alone. Cat's hands threaded through Carter's hair as she stepped back, thumb running over his bottom lip as she checked him over up close all over again.

“Are you alright?”

Carter nodded a couple of times, the adrenaline clearly starting to wear off as his eyes turned glassy and he jolted slightly trying to keep his emotions in check.

Cat grabbed a rolling stool, pulling it over so they could sit eye to eye. “Baby what happened?”

“They were going to hurt Blake.” He said, his voice breaking slightly as he blinked and looked off with a heavy swallow.

“Why?”

“I, told him he should tell the guy he kind of liked or he couldn't make good choices.”

Cat felt her chest ache, pulling at her lips to keep from saying anything and feeling infinitely responsible for this whole situation now. “Was it the other boy?”

Carter shook his head, working his mouth a bit to try and get the words out. “Jason was fine, he was really good about it Mom.” Carter's lip trembled then. “He told Blake just knowing he liked him felt good but that he just wasn't into guys.” Carter swallowed hard, tears burning down his face. “He, he's like one of those people you always talk about, told Blake he'd find some great guy that he'd even help him look.” He let out a sad laugh and shook his head.

Cat smoothed his hair again, brushing his tears away as she waited. “Then what baby?”

Carter's features turned, laced with disgust and anger. “Some girl overheard him. Both of them, and she told her boyfriend she didn't want those kinds of people around her. That Blake was sick and Jason was too. That someone should do something about it before they infected everyone else.”

Cat clenched her fists against her thighs, her jaw flexing hard as she pushed her anger down even as it rose with the bile in her throat.

“I only heard because some guy was talking about it in when he passed my locker, I tried to tell the nearest teacher but they said it was just talk, kids just pretending to be tough.”

Cat tipped her head, she'd get that name later, if Lucy didn't already have it by now. “Carter how did all this happen.” She touched his arm, watching him wince before setting a hand on his knee.

“Someone found Jason in the boy's locker room and called the nurse. I knew they were going to find Blake so I tried to find him first so we could hide or something.” Carter sniffled a bit, letting out a sigh as he looked to the ceiling. “He always cuts through the courtyard for his third period class so I went there but before I could warn him those kids were already coming.”

“Oh Carter.” Cat whispered gently as he pushed at his face, sniffling in a breath as an odd smile crossed his features and he almost seemed to straighten up.

“All I could do was tell him how I felt, that he didn't have to like me or even want me a friend anymore then I told him to run.”

It was Cat's turn to look heavenward with a small head shake, her eyes closing as he continued after a deep breath.

“Then I turned around and told those kids if they wanted to hurt him they had to go through me, that I was the reason he was infected.” He said the word like a curse before letting out a shaking breath, the back of his hand running across his nose roughly.

She actually swore in Kryptonese perfectly, opening her eyes back to him as he braced himself for whatever onslaught she had coming. They looked at each other for a long moment before she pushed away her own tears. “My hero.” She said with a broken tone before he broke and stuttered as his chest caved from trying to contain his emotions until she wrapped him up again as he cried against her.

“You're okay.” She whispered into his hair, hand smoothing over his back as when he finally seemed to ease down. “You're so incredible, and you're okay. I promise.”

There was a knock at the door after another few minutes and with another firm squeeze Carter sat back, letting out another huff of a breath before sitting back and wiping his face. Cat sniffled herself, pushing at her cheeks before turning slightly, seeing and feeling her son straighten slightly with the boy who entered after she told him to come in.

His much darker eyes took one look at Carter and were immediately red and glassy, his throat working hard at the emotions that swept over him. Cat looked from him back to her son who straightened even more, pushing out his chest slightly and lifting his chin, not unlike a particular heroine she herself was fond of.

She mouthed the words 'you okay?' getting a small nod in return from her son before she stood, stepping over to the door to look at the kid who had pulled Carter's attention. He didn't bow or shy away from her, just looked up at her apologetically before she nodded to him. They stood like that for another moment before she ran her hand through his hair as an acceptance of what he was trying to convey to her before slipping past him and back outside the room.

Cat stood outside, watching the two boys as Blake gently touched Carter's face, fingers tracing his broken lip before he said something she couldn't make out that made Carter nod before a noise pulled her attention causing her to look down the other hall as a door opened. She saw Lucy first, the parents white as sheets behind her each seeming to have some kind of death grip on their children who looked as if they were being lead to a firing squad. Her brow furrowed when she caught Lucy's look and minute stutter in her step before the woman nodded forward. She turned again feeling her chest seize as she saw Supergirl standing at the mouth of the hall on the other side of her.

She whispered the woman's name, causing the blonde who still looked righteously angry to turn her eyes to her before she gestured ever so slightly with her chin for Cat to move aside. The woman did so without question, standing in the mouth of another office leaving Lucy, and the group behind her to face off with Supergirl directly.

The first kid caught sight of her and froze, causing the group to waver as Lucy take up a place opposite Cat shielding the boys inside with her smaller frame. The parents were next and when she was sure they were all focused on her Kara slowly drew her arms up to cross over her chest. She looked so much taller than Cat remembered her being, her shoulders broad and the bulk of her arms straining against her suit as her knuckles turned white in her grip. Kara's jaw was tight, gaze leveled down the center of the hall seemingly trained on each one of them even if she was looking past them.

One of the girls of the group started to cry, holding onto her father as if fearful the heroine was going to melt her right there. The boys of the group shrank, one of which was pushed lightly by his father to look up. That Kara was the example he should be following not whatever it was his supposed friends told him to. There were wary glances and the tension in the hall continued to thicken. Lucy glanced behind herself when she felt Carter and Blake move closer to see what was going on, Carter taking a second to look over at his mother who was focused solely on Supergirl who he still couldn't see.

When she moved a couple of the kids jumped, shrinking back from her until she stopped in the very door way Carter and Blake were behind. She turned her head towards them, her gaze following last as she surveyed Carter and Blake, she had already visited with Jason before he was taken away by his parents.

“Major Lane.” The officer nodded, causing the group down the hall to grow even more uncomfortable with the two women's familiarity, as if Supergirl's connection to Cat Grant wasn't enough.

“Supergirl.” Lucy took her cue, edging out of the doorway and moving across the hall to stand beside Cat, sending another glance to the group at the other end.

Kara's features softened, her brow furrowing when she caught the extent of Carter's visible injuries, using her super vision to check his internal well-being before letting out a thankful sigh. “Are you alright Kir'Zhor?”

Blake looked at Carter for a long moment before the boy stepped forward looking up at Kara, then to the group down the hall unflinchingly and back again nodding firmly. It was enough to almost make her cry.

“I'd do it again.” He said with conviction, glancing to his Mom before looking back down the hall. “Because it was the right thing to do.”

Kara swallowed hard, setting a hand on his uninjured shoulder and squeezing gently before following his gaze to those in the hallway. “Where I am from the parents are equally responsible for the actions of their children. They are extensions of every family's legacy and determine their course in the world. That is not to say every one is perfect or without fault, but that perhaps with this incident, that course can be changed for a better future for them and yourselves.”

She turned her gaze directly to the principal then as he seemed detached from her words. “That includes you, every one of these children are your responsibility, and the responsibility of your staff. You are no different than a surrogate parent.”

Kara pulled in a deep breath, her hand slipping from Carter's shoulder. “I have talked to your students, and your staff but you have to maintain that. Violence and fighting is a last resort where I'm from, especially when it comes to something one doesn't understand. I do not want to have to come here every single day to make sure this does not continue beyond this day, but I will.”

The principal shook his head slightly. “No uhm, Ms.. Supergirl, that won't. We'll handle it from here along with the school boards and of course the families and their lawyers.”

Kara nodded, looking to the group of parents and their kids, the severity of the situation weight on them all heavily. “You are lucky this is not Krypton, otherwise they would give you all to me.” She let her gaze drift to each kid before she seemed to ease off with her intensity. She glanced to Lucy and Cat again, nodding before turning to Carter and Blake. “Either of you need anything.” She left the statement open, pulling them both to her in a hug before drawing away.

Kara turned away completely, striding down the hall and out of the administrative offices, there were cheers and gasps in her wake, calls for her attention but she kept right on moving until she was outside and then took off with another sonic boom sounding her departure.

“Hey Lane.” Kara spoke finally after she had departed Carter's school, flying high above the clouds.

“Yes?”

“Tell Cat it's not broken.”

“You know what you did was really im-”

“I know. I was Carter once too.” She shut down her communicator and took off hard and fast across the sky back towards the city.

Once the school was cleared of the group and their parents Lucy and Cat had their turn in the principal's office, coupled with Blake's mom who showed up in her own uniform and badge. After having conferenced in the superintendent and Jason's dad's the three families agreed to have all further legal matters concerning the whole incident be handled by Lane as they discussed how this was all going to be handled until everyone seemed satisfied.

“Jason's a strong kid.” Cat allowed once they were finishing up.

“Thank you for that Ms. Grant just glad it was a concussion and nothing worse. Listen, we know today's been what it has but if you want, same for you Ms. Kader, I know it's not a weekend but Carter and Blake are welcome over for the rest of the weekend. Based on what Jason was telling us we know you're both busy moms and we've got the space it would be no trouble and it's the least we can do after everything really.”

Cat glanced to the other woman, taking in her police uniform as she drew in a deep breath in consideration. “I'll talk with Carter.”

“I'll see about Blake.”

“I know we all want to spend time with them.” Jason's other dad added. “Course they need each other too I think, it's all Jason can do to ask if they're alright even when we keep telling him they are.”

Cat pulled in her own breath of consideration, running a hand over the lower half of her face, her stance almost mirrored by Ms. Kader. She wanted nothing more than to spend the next few days with Carter but knew he would just keep asking about Blake and Jason, and with what Lucy said to relay to her she knew his injuries were minor enough to not warrant a hospital visit.

“I think it'll give us time to wrap ourselves around this too.” Ms. Kader said after a minute. “I want nothing more than to spend every second with my son but he's most likely just going to tell me over and over that he's alright while asking about the other two before shutting himself up in his room or something.”

Cat nodded in slight agreement, this was what being a parent was, being there of course for their children, but in turn making the right choices that benefited them the most. Right now all three boys needed each other, to share in their experiences and talk to one another with an ease that most likely wouldn't be mirror in talking with each of their parents. That would come later, if at all and even then it would more than likely be truncated in some fashion. It was the worst kind of lesson to learn, both for them as parents and for their kids realizing the world is not always in their favor.

“I appreciate everything gentlemen, I have your number thanks to Major Lane, I'll talk with Carter and Ms. Kader here and then contact you shortly.”

“Same.” The other woman answered before the call was disconnected. Both women looked to the principal who assured them again it would all be taken care of like they agreed before Lucy asked him out of the room to make copies of the paperwork they had started.

“Please call me Samara.” The other woman offered once she and Cat were alone.

“Cat.” She answered back with a small smile.

Samara shook her head slightly, “I don't know what I would have done if your son-”

Cat swallowed thickly and held a hand up slightly, nodding. “He's very fond of Blake, I'm just glad everyone's alright.”

Samara nodded before huffing out a breath to calm her nerves. “They're going to be okay right?”

Cat thought to herself for a moment before nodding. “Pretty sure of it. Shall we go inform them?”

Samara smiled tightly before gesturing that Cat lead the way as the two women made their way back to their sons, stopping short when they came upon the room their were in, the pair of them hugging one another fiercely.

Cat cleared her throat softly and the boys separated before Blake turned, seeing his mom and making his way to her where she ruffled his hair before pulling him close, murmuring something to him alone while Cat and Carter reconnected. Her hands were on his face as he looked at her, his frame wrought with pride causing her to smirk slightly.

“We've got a bit of a proposal for the two of you, if you think you're up to it.” The two boys exchanged looks before looking back to their respective mothers.

Kara sat in her office at her desk, glasses off and head resting on her steepled fingertips. Alex had called after getting a report from Lane as to why she was out without some kind of notification as Supergirl until it all hit home. The sisters had talked over the phone for about an hour, with Kara nearly prostrating herself to the other woman for having been her savior in school even when they both knew she had always been beyond capable, more so.

Eventually Alex had told her that Kara had easily returned the favor, a million times over but that they were never going to keep count for then or now or whatever happened in the future. She asked about Carter and knew she'd probably get a little more from Lane once she returned to base but given how Kara had compared him to her she needed to know from one bully protector to another that he was really alright.

That had been about twenty minutes ago now, and Cat still hadn't returned to the office, nor did Kara think she would. She had thrown herself into what was left of the work day and having utilized her powers she honestly had nothing left to do but either wait or go home. There was a knock on her door then, eyes looking through the structure easily as she let out a breath and pulled her glasses from the desk and putting them in place.

“What?” She asked, pulling a set of files over to herself pretending to be involved in its contents as James and Winn appeared a minute later.

“Hey. You've uh.. you've been kind of quiet today.” Winn tried, until she cut her eyes up to him and he promptly hushed even as James pushed them both inside and shut the door.

“Look about earlier.”

“Stop.” Kara said, looking up fully, eyeing the both of them. “Just, don't say a word, please. I know part of your reactions earlier are my fault.” They both started to protest but she gave them a pointed look and they shushed.

“I've been preoccupied both with work and with Cat and we haven't really hung out since the whole Myriad thing and what with my mother being in that pod.” She huffed at herself for getting off topic. “But. You're my friends, and I value that, and what you think and when I don't talk to you, both, you make assumptions.”

“Kara.”

“No listen James, I know you guys okay? You don't understand, you don't get why me and Cat right?” She looked between the two of them. Winn looked nervous, rubbing at the back of his neck while James scuffed his boot on the floor.

“All I'm going to say is because she's Cat, and I don't need to say anything else or explain why it just is. With Lucy, with Sibohan.” She shrugged, “that's how I looked at it with you two and figured when you wanted to really talk about it you would. And you both did eventually and I thank you for that but-”

“What if she finds out Kara?” Winn asked.

“She already knows.” The two straightened at her lack of hesitation on the subject. Prior to now it was like a five alarm fire going off when Cat might be eyeballing Kara to compare the two and now it was as if Kara was asking for one of them to pass the mashed potatoes over Thanksgiving dinner.

“Wh- how?”

“She's always known. She just didn't say anything once I made it a point to continue to hide it.” Kara pulled in a deep breath, closing her folder away and standing. “So, now that that's out of the way, is there anything else you wanted to talk about or ?”

James shook his head, his shoulders dropping as he realized how he'd been acting. Winn was right there with him letting out an audible breath. “Are you happy?”

Kara couldn't help the smile that broke across her features before she nodded. “Very.”

“Okay then.” Winn stated, clearing his throat a bit. “So, you're uh, your computer's good.” He smacked James on the shoulder. “You're good, you tree and I'm going to go track the data loss I caught in the system earlier.”

James gave Winn an odd look as he made his way out before he looked back to Kara. “I'm glad you're happy Kara, just like I'm glad she is too.” He allowed before nodding to her and making his way out, stopping short of closing the door. “If I know Cat like I do, I think she's been searching for you for most of her life.”

Kara seemed taken aback by the statement, his words falling over her like a lead blanket before he grinned at her and slipped out. She stood there for another moment, knowing James had come from Metropolis, knew he had been involved with her cousin but what she hadn't realized was that there was a good possibility he had come to know Cat in that time too.

Just as she started to dwell on the though and its implications her office phone rang. “Kara Danvers.”

“Hey Kara, it's Ana, I'm headed out for the day, there's a legal portfolio here that I need to give to Ms. Grant if she comes back.”

“I'll come get it. If nothing else I'll lock it up where she can get to it tomorrow if she doesn't call and request it be brought to her at home.”

“Thanks, I hope everything's alright with her son. Have a good night.”

“You too.” Kara glanced to the clock, knowing there were only a couple hours left in the actual work day and convinced herself Cat wasn't coming back to the office and that she may as well go home herself with nothing left to do.

She gathered her things diligently, setting them on her desk as she made her way out and across the bullpen, catching Ana just outside and getting the portfolio Lucy had evidently sent over. Without pause she continued along her way, slipping into Cat's office like it was her own, making her way to the safe she knew Cat had behind one of her screens in order to set the documents inside.

Once that was done she went around the room, cleaning up all manner of paperwork and layouts that Cat had left out in her haste to get to Carter's school. Grouping them neatly and marking each with a small post-it so the woman had some idea when she did return what was what. She was out on the balcony after that, cleaning up the remnants of their far ruined lunch date.

“You're here.”

Kara looked up sharply at the quiet tone that greeted her, confusion etching itself on her features as Cat elaborated by holding up her phone.

“You weren't answering.”

Kara winced slightly, her phone was in her bag on her desk in her office seeing as that was the next place she was headed towards before intending to leave.

“I didn't think you were coming back.” She finally spoke, stepping a few inches closer before glancing around. “Where's Carter?”

“He and the other boys are going to spend the weekend together at Jason's dad's house. We all figured it would be good for them after everything.”

Kara nodded a bit, wishing in part she had friends who could relate to some of the things she had gone through. Not as if her sister wasn't enough but it was just different somehow. “I, I was finished with work and Ana had to go I put the paperwork Lucy sent over in your safe.” Cat set her phone down as soon as Kara started talking again, edging around her desk and walking closer with every word until they were within arms reach of one another.

“Just wanted you to know before I left.

Cat's jaw was working, Kara could see the clench of her teeth in the muscles there as she just seemed to stare at Kara before swallowing hard and licking her lips. “I'm going to go in there.” Cat gestured weakly towards her private bathroom. “Okay?”

Kara's brow crinkled slightly before she nodded, searching over Cat's frame as she turned and did exactly as she said, leaving the door slightly ajar. Kara lingered in her place for a moment before glancing down at herself remembering what she had intended for Cat today and how everything had gotten so royally obliterated.

Pulling in a deep breath she caught the line of Cat's arms as her hands wrapped around her counter, the edges of her hair sweeping into view as she dropped her head no doubt letting the weight of the day and what she had just left Kara with to fall off her. Kara reached up, fingers working of their own accord as she glanced to the bullpen to ensure no one was paying attention to her as she walked across the other woman's office and slipped inside with a small click of the latch behind her.

Cat's inhale was audible as she pulled it in through her nose, as if trying to fill herself up with enough oxygen to face the rest of the day before she lifted her head and was rendered absolutely breathless.

Kara had her back barely pressed against the door, her shirt undone to reveal her suit underneath, the crest of the House of El visible through the broken edges while still wrapped around Kara's otherwise mundane attire. Cat swallowed hard as she straightened, looking at the other woman in reflection. The way her chest rose and fell visibly, the pulse at her neck beating away as her hand lifted to grab for her glasses.

“Wait.” Cat whispered, her own breathing starting to quicken at the sight. It was more intense than when Kara had flown her to the top most point of National City and hovered twenty feet in the air the first time she saw her up close in person. “Did, did you just leave it on from?”

Kara shook her head slightly, clearing her throat quietly. “I've had it on all day... for you.”

Cat felt her heart almost burn in her chest with how hard it was beating. This was who she wanted, who she was in love with, this perfect creature set between both of her alter-egos, that was Kara, just Kara, as the woman she worked with and the woman who saved the world and everything in between that she had come to know up to now. She turned then, stepping up into Kara's space as the woman waited, set on her cues and intentions before she did or said anything.

“May I?” Cat asked quietly, as if to speak above her softest tone above a whisper would somehow tarnish the moment.

Kara nodded just enough for her to see before Cat reached up, fingertips wrapping around the edge of those dark frames before drawing them away reverently. Kara stood still, lashes lowering but eyes never fully closing as Cat unmasked her before lifting her gaze back, taking in every minuscule detail of the other woman's reaction. Her glasses were folded away and placed on the counter as Cat edged closer eyes running over Kara's entire countenance before ending up on those ice blues.

Kara eased her hand up, feeling Cat startle and look down when she made contact with her arm, fingers gently curling around the woman's wrist as her thumb pressed into her palm, pushing her fingers up and out as she slid her touch across the back of Cat's hand before brushing the woman's fingertips against the material of her suit near her abdomen.

Cat's breath caught for a half second as she dropped her features enough to level with her fingers where they found the warmth of Kara's body pulling at her through her suit. The material was softer than she remembered from the last and only time she had ever come in contact with it directly. It fit around the other woman like some kind of living glove apparently as she got a little bolder with her touch and saw Kara's abs flex hard as if the suit were her own skin before slowly relaxing as she worked her touch up

She glanced up at Kara again as if asking permission before Kara nodded again and Cat turned back to her hand as she let it drift inward and settle over Kara's solar plexus where she flattened out her hand completely against the other woman. Kara swallowed visibly, chin lifting slightly as she felt Cat's palm against her, the slender length of her fingers where the suit conformed around both of them for a split second until Cat started to move again following the strength of the beat of Kara's heart.

Cat stretched her touch upward, having stepped impossibly closer in her explorations, slowly tracking the rhythm beating back at her, almost calling out to her until the breadth of her hand was fanned out across the center of Kara's chest, nearly touching the edges of her crest as she felt the strength of the organ pounding away against her palm while Kara breathed the other woman in.

Kara glanced down between them, eyes lifting back up to Cat's features a second after as she brought her hand to rest over Cat's, flexing her touch around the appendage gently when Cat tucked her lips in absently before she leaned down in an attempt to chase after them. Pulling herself up short of actually kissing Cat who gasped at the action.

“May I?” Kara whispered, feeling Cat's fingertips digging into her chest as she barely nodded,causing their noses to brush before Kara closed the gap between them and caught Cat's lips with her own. She heard the faintest of whimpers as Cat leaned into her frame, mouth breaking apart just enough to trace the edge of Cat's lips before the parted under her with a sharper sound only to closed around the end muscle with a faint tug before it could slip away.

Cat's other hand found her abs again, fanning out over her as a means to brace herself as the woman pushed up on the balls of her feet just enough to return Kara's affections. She pulled gently on Kara's bottom lip with her mouth and with the small intake of a breath on the other woman's behalf Cat licked her way inside, curling the blade of her tongue just enough to unsettle Kara's upper lip in a final taste of her before they separated completely.

Kara let out a breath on the edge of a shudder, eyes finally opening back to Cat who was still braced against her. Her hand was off Kara's abs, easing across the curve of her cheek as Kara's free hand flexed somewhere near Cat's hip. Cat swallowed hard again, trying to pull in a deep enough breath for her lungs to wrap around as she stepped back with a small sound of her own disappointment.

“You need to go.” Cat breathed, feeling herself waver on some kind of edge between stepping back further or wrapping herself around Kara's body without restraint.

“Did I-”

“No... no Kara, you haven't, you didn't.” Cat fought for air, fingers digging further into Kara's crest. “If you don't go I'm not going to let you go and if I don't let you go you'll always wonder if it was because I really wanted you or because of what's happened and what you did for me today.”

Kara seemed to understand, to some degree, it happened when she saved people sometimes, the rush of adrenaline and stress and everything else coming together. She heard the oddest things sometimes, professions of love, confessions, revelations and knew when the person came down from it all they would probably never be able to look her in the eye again.

This moment was not unlike that. She could feel every ounce of Cat where they touched, heard her heart beating away in her ears in time with her own and could still taste her on her tongue. It would be very easy to get swept up in one another what with all that had been transpiring between them leading up to now coupled with what that had happened earlier this afternoon.

She flexed her hand around Cat's own, pulling it from her chest reluctantly before pulling it up and placing soft kisses across her knuckles before Cat's touch slipped away, needing to do something else than what Kara was making her wish she was doing. With a small tug her shirt was buttoned back up and her glasses offered a moment after. Kara took them with a small smile, putting them back in place before leaning into Cat again making her suck in a sharp breath.

“You're not the only one of us who wants Cat.” With her forward motion she had given herself enough space to open the door, easing around it and out. “Go home.” She pressed before closing the door, hearing a small thud against the other side no doubt from either Cat's fist or possibly the back of her head as she braced herself against it.

Kara nearly tripped over the bar as she made her way out of Cat's office, needing to get away from the building and the intoxication of the other woman before she rushed back into the bathroom and just flew the pair of them somewhere before Cat had a chance to protest. Locked away in her office again she didn't even bother riding the elevator or attempting to leave in a normal fashion. She needed to fly and hard so she slipped out through the panel again, waiting until she was high above the city before breaking any sound barriers this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes that last song is Kara & Cat together...


	7. Friday: Blush... on your throat....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edit Song List By Request  
> [Delta Goodrem - Only Human](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YWq_ZL-BYho)  
> [Florence and the Machine - Over the Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2XaHSxSyXek)  
> [Lana Del Rey - Blue Jeans](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JRWox-i6aAk)

By the time Kara arrived home Alex was already waiting for her with bags of food, Kara hadn't even realized she was as hungry as she was until the scent of it caught her and she devoured an entire box of fried rice before she changed into more comfortable clothes.

They had talked for a few hours about everything Alex could think to ask her after Lucy had brought her up to speed, at least in part, and hinted to the older Danvers sibling that something was going on between Kara and Cat. Especially with how Kara had behaved with Carter, it wasn't just on some level of prior experience bleeding through into her current time with the whole ordeal and Alex had been determined to find out just what level that was exactly until Kara kicked her out.

Thankfully it hadn't come to that, instead it had been when Alex was caught yawning and Kara suggested she either stay over and get up and head home before she crashed anyway. That was over an hour ago now and in that time Kara had cleaned up her apartment, caught up on laundry and a few other things before coming to sit in her open windowsill. Her hands were wrapped around a hot mug of pumpkin spiced tea as the first cold front of the season crept into the city.

Fall had always been one of her favorite seasons, she wasn't exactly sure why, and it wasn't as if she experienced a wide range of them given where she had grown up, but when she was away at college she had been put through the gamut of them and never looked back. There were times she missed a more drastic seasonal change, cooler air, less humidity, but mostly the colors. It had been one of her first assignments in art class and with another sip and glance towards the hung painting she allowed her mind to drift not unlike the breeze washing over her.

She had gotten so wound up in her sense memories of it that she nearly missed her phone ringing. Setting down her mug she padded across her apartment grabbing her phone and feeling her insides turn as if she were on some kind of carnival ride when she saw Cat's name show up. Kara thumbed away the screen lock and answered.

“Zrhueiao.” Kara spoke softly, curling back up into the sill and tucking her mug against her chest. Cat sighed longingly in response and felt her whole body almost relax with the sound. “Are you alright?” Cat made an iffy noise of agreement before Kara heard another series of rustlings. “Not really an answer.”

“I'm alright.” She stated though Kara still wasn't convinced. She glanced at the clock, seeing it was after midnight and then looked back out her window, pin pointing where she knew Cat's penthouse was.

“You don't sound alright.”

Cat breathed into the phone in her vexation towards herself.

Kara waited for a few more moments, opening her senses up to the woman until she could hear her heart beating away in the back of her mind coupled with the way she breathed through the phone. “Cat?”

“Mmm?”

“I know you're by yourself, and Carter's gone until next week and after everything today.” She set her empty mug down, fingers digging at the mortar along the brick lining of the outside of the building as she built up enough courage to speak the words that had been bouncing round in her mind the second she saw Cat's name on her phone. “Do you want me to come over?”

Kara held her breath when she heard Cat move, wondering if she should have said anything at all when the woman didn't answer right away. She didn't want to flounder and suddenly back track, afraid Cat would think she just said it as something to say not something she actually meant. So instead she waited, hanging on every little noise that drifted to her, including the sudden uptick of Cat's heart rate.

“Kara.” Cat spoke her name in that low octave again on the edge of a warning and she couldn't help but close her eyes and bite at her bottom lip. “There are few things that I could even think of wanting more right now, maybe two.. maybe.. but..” Kara felt her chest cave slightly with the amendment, keeping herself quiet as she waited for Cat to elaborate.

“I don't exactly trust myself around you right now, and I know you could get here faster than I can even think but I feel it would be safer if you didn't.” Cat let out a breath and Kara could tell she was clutching at something, be it her pillow or the blankets she wasn't sure but it was enough that she heard it.

“I shouldn't have-”

“You're worried, it's not a bad thing Kara, never a bad thing to offer that. Especially after today.” Cat cleared her throat softly, the bed clothes shifting against the phone again as she was clearly getting into another position. “Can you, can you just talk to me a little bit?”

Kara felt like her heart was going to melt inside her chest and reform in an image of Cat with the quiet tone of her question. She said something quick in affirmation to let Cat know she heard her before Kara was up from the window, pulling it in enough to leave it cracked like the others to let the cooler air in as she padded over to her bed. “Can I ask something else?”

“So long as it's not can you open the window, yes.”

Kara let her breath of a laugh trill into the phone towards the other woman and almost feeling sorry for the sound Cat made as a result of it. “Can I lay down with you?” She caught the hitch in Cat's breath at the request.

“I swear to whomever you believe in if you're outside.”

“I'm not.. I .. I'm not I promise Cat.” She assured, sitting on the edge of her bed. “I want to be, I can't promise I won't be if you fall asleep but, I'm sitting on the edge of my bed.” She searched the space in front of herself waiting another second or two before speaking again. “Where are you?”

“I was on the couch.” There was another sound of fabric rustling over the receiver as Kara worried her bottom lip with her teeth. “Hold on I need to put the phone down.”

“Okay.” Kara spoke softly, straining to listen to what was going on and whatever Cat was saying to herself before she heard the phone being picked back up and dampened her senses to ease the sounds being fed to her.

“What,” Cat's tone was cautious, the least of her worries might actually be Kara's lack of proximity to her given that they were on the phone with one another. “Are you wanting exactly?”

“Do you think, seeing as it'll be safer for both of us, if I stay here and you there, we could just try to pretend we're with each other.” She caught the faintest sound of what she thought was a whimper but pushed through it so as not the dwell. “And that we're just wrapped up in each other, and I'm just talking to you that way?”

Cat let out a slightly frustrated noise and Kara couldn't tell if she was upset or on the verge of crying as Kara slid under her covers, turning a pillow and pulling it against herself as she tried to imagine it was Cat as she got her phone to sit in a place where she didn't have to hold it. “Cat..” she said sympathetically, hearing the other woman pull in a sharper breath and a short lived series of others while she waited until she couldn't take it anymore. “I'm coming over.”

“NO.” Her tone was adamant and it stopped Kara completely. “I'm sorry, that wasn't, right, I just, please Kara, please just, let's try this.” The phone moved from her mouth and Kara swore she heard her apologizing a bit more before berating herself.

“Only if you promise to stop doing what you're doing. Berating yourself,” she heard Cat's protest and spoke over it. “It's not your fault, today wasn't your fault Zrhueiao.” She closed her eyes, thinking only of Cat, finding her bio-rhythms and pulling her pillow tighter to her. “Listen to me, you're going to lay back down and close your eyes and wrap yourself around me.” Her tone was even and measured, giving the other woman ample time to follow her instructions or at the very least try to relax from where her emotions and no doubt alcohol had taken her.

“If anything is your fault, it's the truth that Carter is a genuine hero.” She heard Cat scoff with a mirthless laugh and felt minimally better.

“I think that's actually your fault.” She said through the emotion in her throat before sniffling slightly. “God I'm a mess, why are you on the phone with me right now?”

“Because, I am, and if he got that from me I know I got it from you so you win either way.” Cat hummed slightly with a laugh as Kara took a deeper breath feeling them both start to relax again. “Listen to your heartbeat, like it's mine and take a deep breath.” Kara said after another moment waiting until Cat's rhythms started to slow and she heard the woman take a deep breath while she mirrored the action, letting Cat hear her through phone.

“Think about, when we were in your office today, the way my heart was beating, the way I moved when I breathed.” She lowered her voice to a quieter tone, trying to imagine if she were there, that she'd be tracing small symbols on Cat's back in her native language, murmuring against her skin and surrounding the other woman completely and tucking her head beneath her chin as she pressed against her chest.

“Everyone is alright, we're all safe and I'm right here with you.” She heard Cat murmur something, feeling the beat of her heart slowing with each series of moments between them until she heard the faintest sound of, the only thing she could consider it to be was, snoring. Kara caught herself smiling at the quiet noise, carefully pushing up from her place in her bed as she muted her phone after switching it over to her earpiece.

Kara heard the faintest murmurings of Cat's voice and unmuted her phone speaking quietly in her native tongue until the woman settled as she muted herself again and in a burst of super speed was in her suit once more and headed out the window. She kept herself just under the sound barrier not slowing until she was spiraling up Cat's building before coming to a halt outside the woman's bedroom window.

She could easily make out Cat's body, curled tightly around a pillow, phone resting against her face where Kara unmuted herself. “I think I'm in love with you Zrhueiao.” Cat shifted only slightly, nuzzling her face deeper into the pillow. “Goodnight Cat.” She ended the call, watching the other woman's features light up in the pale din of her phone as her screen came to life with the disconnect before going to black again. Kara hovered another moment, just taking in the sight before she flew higher, tuning Cat's rhythm's to the back of her mind, drawing upon what she could to find Carter's until she was off again through the night.

Nestled in a more suburban area of National City she touched down on the second story roof of Jason's home, hearing the hushed murmurs of the three boys inside as they talked and laughed a bit without any of the weight from what had occurred earlier today. It didn't mean they were suddenly fine and all better, just that they were young and in that youth came a sort of resilience, especially when you could find others to relate.

With enough hope it was actually the start of a chosen family in their own right, she reached up and tapped three times on the glass causing all three boys to jump slightly until they saw her and lit up, Blake rushing to the window as the most ambulatory of them all and hoisted the thing up.

“Supergirl, twice, best day ever!” Jason stated, causing Blake and Carter to look at him before he grinned and the three broke into a peal of laughs causing her to grin.

“Do you sleep?”  
“What're you doing here?”  
“Can we go flying?!”

The three of them bombarded her with questions before she held her hand up, crouching down so she could see them all properly. “Yes just not as much as you should, I wanted to check on you three, and no you have a head injury.” She grinned at the boys scanning them over with her supervision one more time just to be sure they were indeed alright.

“Are you gonna stay all night?”

“No, I was passing through and thought I heard something familiar.”

“Yeah Jason crushing over your cape.” Blake supplied before a pillow was lobbed his way causing them to laugh again.

“I admit it, it's amazing and I'd walk around in it all the time like Superman.”

Kara grinned. “I'll have to tell him that.”

That set them off immediately on another round of questions, except Carter who while still caught up with his other two friends she had caught him staring at her more than once. They talked a little longer, or mostly posed questions she tried to answer honestly enough until they heard one of Jason's dad's telling them if they wanted to go out tomorrow they needed to get some sleep.

“Time for me to go.” She whispered conspiratorially before hugging each of them all over again before slipping out the window. Blake and Jason were distracted which left Carter to deal with the window as she crouched down outside it turning to take off. He glanced to the other two boys before looking back to the woman keeping his voice low.

“Kara?” He asked gently, half afraid she would suddenly bolt from him, instead she surprised them both, turning back to face him without hesitation.

“Yes Carter?”

He looked as if he'd been sucker punched for a minute, eyes going wide before a grin started to pull at the corner of his mouth. “Mom's okay?” Kara nodded to him. “I checked on her before I came to check on you.” She winked at him then before floating off the roof and then taking off like a bolt of red lightning before he shut the window.

Cat slowly pushed herself up, feeling the soreness in her body from everything that had happened the day before. She stretched with a wince coming up short when her phone rang, she rubbed at her eyes a minute before fishing around for the thing, finding it under another pillow and not bothering to look at the screen when she answered.

“Hello?” Her voice was sleep laden and a little gravely.

“Morning Zrhueiao” Kara breathed causing Cat to hum deliciously. “I was calling to make sure you didn't oversleep in case you forgot your alarm.”

“My hero.” She mused, laying back down into the cushion of her duvet and pillows as they surrounded her.

“You're going to fall back asleep like that.”

Cat rose a brow, stretching again only to top when she heard Kara gasp in her ear.

“Cat stop.”

“Why?” No sooner did she ask did she hear a small tapping to her left and sat up, pulling the covers with her as she looked to the window seeing the woman floating just outside. Cat let the phone slip down from her ear, thumping onto her nightstand as she eyed the woman hovering above her balcony.

Kara tucked in her lips, hiding her smile as Cat in all her sleep mussed glory looked at her incredulously before raising a brow in challenge causing Kara's amusement to drain when Cat curled a fist around her sheets, pulling them to the line of her chest before scooting to the edge of her bed and standing.

Her legs were easily revealed along with the tone of her thighs Kara didn't think she'd see save for under the fabric of a pair of slacks before the sheet fell closed around them as Cat stepped forward. Kara's eyes tracked up and she swore internally when the prick of heat at her chest that burned up her throat as her skin turned colors as Cat leveled her eyes on her. Her free hand reached up and unlocked her balcony, effortlessly pushing it aside causing her skin to pebble with goosebumps at the cold air that drifted in.

“I told you, not-”

“Last night. And I promised I wouldn't then but couldn't promise I wouldn't after the fact.”

“So you show up this morning?”

“I brought you coffee..” Kara said, pulling in another breath when Cat adjusted her hold on the sheet and immediately turned her gaze elsewhere. “And uhm, to m-make sure you were awa-AKE.” Kara's voice lifted with her surprise as Cat slipped outside when she looked away only to grab for her cape and twist it into her grip before pulling as hard as she could.

The end result had Kara nearly nose to nose with Cat, her cape still twisted in her grip and nothing but a sheet keeping Cat hidden away from her. Cat tipped her features up, noses brushing slightly causing Kara to make a quiet whimper in the back of her throat before a lazy smile crept over the other woman's features.

“Good morning Kara.” She murmured before reaffirming her grip on Kara's cape, pulling her closer as their lips teased across each other, sharing the same air for a moment before Cat breathed Kara in and kissed her with a slow, meaningful languorousness until Kara’s breathing resounded loud enough for both of them to hear. Cat pulled back just enough to open her eyes to the other woman, mouth swollen and red while Kara seemed to be catching up before her eyes finally opened.

The corner of her mouth lifted again and she nuzzled Kara's features gingerly before barely touching their mouths together again while she spoke. “Give me my coffee Supergirl, I need to get ready for work, unless you intend on helping me with that too.”

Kara's lips trembled against her own trying to find the words while Cat plucked her coffee from the holder Kara clung to after releasing her cape. “Try not to be late.” She offered before smiling against Kara's mouth only to push her chest sending her off balance and over the edge of her balcony that she had been balanced on.

Cat couldn't help but smile broader when she heard Kara's elated shout before the woman rocketed off in a blur of blue and red. She swore to herself, making a note that she had nearly fulfilled what she had written for Kara today while taking a sip of her coffee, chasing away the chill of Fall and replacing it with the flooding warmth of pumpkin spice, cinnamon and a wonderful dose of Kara on her tongue.

By the time Cat actually arrived at work it was business as usual, save for the one person she had hoped to see. Which in a way was remedied but not in the manner with which she had been hoping. That would be expecting some semblance of normalcy, which there was no chance of that happening even if Kara wasn't Supergirl or vice versa. Currently she had her chair turned, watching the footage of Kara and some other woman in all black attempting together with some element of success to subdue some rather buxom red headed thing of a woman.

She heard footsteps behind her feeling her irritation rise, “I thought I said-”

“Not to be disturbed but you need to eat it's after one and if you keep it up you're just going to get hangry and that's never good for anyone. Least of all you.”

“Kara.” Cat hit pause on the screen and was around and up before the smile fully formed on Kara's face. “Are you?”

Kara nodded holding up a small tray of food that Cat gestured for her to put down already. “She hits hard but I hit harder.”

“Not funny.”

“But true.” She moved over to Cat's bar instead of grabbing her usual complimenting beverage she opted for a water, twisting off the cap and taking a small sip before setting it down alongside the other woman's meal. Only to turn and make her way back out, stopping only when Cat moved after her and said her name.

“You, you're not staying?”

Kara looked Cat over easing back inside just enough so she wouldn't be heard by anyone outside Cat's office. “Trust me when I tell you, I would love nothing more, but it's the end of the month and Friday, which means-”

“Department meeting.”

Kara nodded. “You should have all the reports on our desk within the next hour or two and even if I did have the time, you don't.”

Cat raised a brow studying the woman in her doorway.

“Carter's on the phone with Ana.” She supplied just as her desk phone rang. “Enjoy your lunch Zrhueiao,” and just like that Kara slipped away and out of sight.

The rest of the day went by almost like Kara had said it would, after about two hours give or take, Cat was inundated with each department's end of the month report as well as the first rounds of the new months layouts and flow. Given that it was October and Fall/Winter spreads the proposals were almost twice as thick as usual. That was just the ones for CatCo Magazine itself, that didn't include her other conglomerates which she realized she should be receiving any minute.

With a sigh she leaned back into her chair, knowing she should put a dinner order in what with how long she was going to stay tonight. Interestingly enough, she found herself instead wanting to put a dinner order out, for two and forgo all the work that was going to continue to stack up with the more time that went on.

She thought about her morning, how by the time the sun came up after everything the day before, it had been reset with a cup of coffee and a kiss from Kara. Then Carter had called and said he was glad in a way that everything had happened, that he Blake and Jason were closer and it just felt different now. He also asked about Kara out of nowhere that made her wonder before he had to go. She had talked to Jason's parent's, getting a more civilized run down of things and were going to make sure Carter called every night for certain and that they couldn't be more thankful for her son and Blake not to mention Cat's silent intervening for dinner last night.

What stuck with her the most now, was how much she wanted to wake up like she had, with or without the coffee, so long as Kara was involved. She thought about tomorrow morning and waking up alone, throughout the weekend and into next week. Cat pulled in a deeper breath, holding it a moment at what she was considering before consulting her own son and Kara or even taking into account the consequences should this fledgling whatever take a turn.

Cat knew she was beyond difficult, that everyone, every relationship had a honeymoon period and with enough time it would simmer down. With her undoubtedly it would run ice cold given all that she was already committing herself to with her latest acquisition. She thought about how much time she would have to spend in London, and if she timed it right she would try to schedule it all around Carter's summer break but the times she couldn't she'd be gone, from CatCo, her son and Kara.

That wasn't even taking into consideration all of Kara's responsibilities, not just at CatCo but Supergirl. Being across the ocean dealing with an acquisition was far less life threatening than any number of scenarios that could arise with Kara. A sharp pain twisted in her heart as her mind dipped into a pool of thought of all the things she had witnessed with Superman before now, coupled with Supergirl's own run ins over the past year and a half and it was enough to pull her out of her chair and start pacing.

Cat made herself a drink as Ana slipped inside quietly and dropped off more reports for her before she started pacing again mind running rampant with all measure of scenario and situation that she could fathom arising only to realize mid-way through that not one single time did she ever consider not being with Kara in any of them.

Of course this didn't help her mood, or the fact she should be working, not making lists and whatnot up in her mind concerning some non-existent in depth relationship with someone she had only kissed twice. Then again, Cat was rather take no prisoners on most subjects and her relationships or people she found interesting enough to consider being in one with, weren't excluded from that. Kara was certainly no exception.

If her behavior last night was any indication at least she had been aware enough of herself and her selfishness to tell Kara no to coming over. She knew exactly what she had wanted to do, what she wanted Kara to do to her and while what had happened was amazing enough in and of itself, fucking the pain away was again another preferred endeavor of hers versus actually allowing herself to be in the moment with her emotions.

She took a hefty swallow of her scotch, lingering in the burn of the alcohol spreading throughout her system after the thought that crossed her mind with that turn of process. She could imagine plenty, especially when it came to Kara, but application to anything was key. That was one area she had yet to even consider delving into with the woman. She knew Kara had dated, somewhat, and the corner of her mouth quirked a little higher at how wonderful it felt to kiss her not to mention how quick she was to pick things up. However, she wasn't certain that even applied when it came to being intimate.

Cat worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she continued to move around her office until she decided it was better for her to just wander out on her balcony for some air and a different environment to think in if she was going to go there. It wasn't like you asked your associates, assistant or not what their sex life entailed. She'd be lying if she said initially she hadn't thought about asking Supergirl but once she had figured out who she really was it again fell into an odd realm of curiosity that one just didn't broach.

There was a responsibility to be had there, Cat mused, if Kara was indeed as innocent as she pretended to be. If she was just someone to conquer and add to her bedpost it would be a fleeting concern built upon their own consent of course, although there was so much energy expenditure when it came to handling virgins, or women who had never been with women before she showed any interest. Not as if Cat were an expert on the matter but she was aware enough.

Besides most of that was behind her at this point in her life. She took another sip of her scotch, hanging her hands over the balcony edge as she leaned over it, allowing the soft breath of a laugh to escape her when she calculated that in Kara's entire tenure with her she hadn't actually pursued anyone. That wasn't to say she hadn't flirted where it was warranted for any number of reasons, but really in breaking it down, she hadn't been doing the asking so much as the telling that she was unavailable.

She finished off her scotch letting out a sigh with a shake of her head, murmuring to herself. “You've spent entirely too much time thinking about this.” Then again, she partially blamed Kara for that, having been unable to shake the events from this morning from the front of her mind no matter how hard she tried. How easy it would have been just to drop that sheet with Kara perched so perilously on her balcony.

“Hopefully it's been a productive endeavor.”

Kara's voice behind her hand her turning around fast enough to drop her glass and in a blink the other woman was there, half bent down, glass in hand before she slowly straightened.

Cat looked at her meaningfully. “You shouldn't be so flippant.” She breathed, looking to the glass and then back to Kara proper.

“I can't help it around you.”

Cat rose a brow trying to put on her best disbelieving look while trying not to melt on the inside. “You seemed to manage just fine before.”

“That was before.” Kara stepped up to her then, glass held in her fingertips between them.

Cat swallowed, reaching for the mouth of the cup to relinquish it from Kara's hand. “What.” Cat cleared her throat, her look attempting to become more stern as she stepped back into her balcony again and crossing her arms. “What're you doing here again?”

“Ana's already left for the day, thought you would want to put a dinner order in like usual.”

Cat shifted her jaw, lips pursing slightly in thought as she nodded. “I do, but I'm going to make it.” She caught the edge of disappointment race across Kara's features and maintained her expression regardless. “Do you have plans for the evening? I would normally assume so but-”

Kara shook her head slightly, fingers already starting to curl and rub against her palm and each other as a means of fidgeting.

Cat noted the movement, figuring the other woman's hands would slowly gravitate towards one another in another moment or two.

“Do you want me to have dinner with you tonight?” Kara interrupted Cat's question, the words she had intended fading in her throat as her mind supplied her with those three words she had read, what felt now like ages ago, and somehow managed to keep her expression moderately neutral.

“I know it's not the most ideal situation what with it being here, and more than likely will involve more work than an actual proper restaurant and-”

“Eight o'clock?”

Kara did it again, normally Cat hated being interrupted but when the other woman did so with their current topic of discussion or similar it made Cat's breath hitch. She narrowed her eyes slightly as if irritated with the interruption even if she knew the other woman could see right through her.

“Seven thirty.” Cat negotiated before nodding her chin upward for Kara to know she was dismissed. “Work day's far from over Supergirl.” She said her title quietly enough so only Kara could hear her, watching her breath catch this time before she allowed the edge of a smile to show. “Get back to it.”

Kara grinned full and unrestrained. “Yes m-” she caught Cat's high brow arc with what she had considered saying before changing it. “My Zrhueiao.” She turned then, slipping back into Cat's office headed for her own while Cat let out a slow exhale shaking her head at herself with a small smile.

She wove her way through the first floor noting that the vast majority of people had already left. With the end of the month, especially if you made it without being fired, the last Friday was almost a celebratory endeavor and as a result that usually meant work hard, leave early, blow the weekend reset on the Monday with the new month and repeat.

Kara had always been an exception to the last portion of that particular intention. Being Cat's assistant up to this point had kept her at the office at the end of each month well into everyone else's third or fourth rounds at the bar or elsewhere. Regardless, in her first year she was rarely invited anyway given her position which didn't make it any better. It was one of those things she had initially just accepted given her job until she and Cat had eventually segued into something more than a boss and her assistant.

It was when Cat allowed herself to relax the persona of being Queen of All Media. As Kara made her way back into her own office to finish up what she had left in the day she couldn't help the smile that touched her lips knowing she had managed to fall for someone who had just as many roles to fulfil or showcase as herself, if not more. It made it easier in its own way, Cat understood her, on a level she still seemed to argue with her sister over. While Kara and Supergirl were separate she was still both, and a daughter of Krypton, and at times a vulnerable mess of a thing and all manner of things in between. Even if all most people ever saw her as was Kara Danvers, or Supergirl with no substance between them.

She finalized a few drafts for the start of next month filing them away for next week before glacing to the clock and letting out a small sigh, she still had a couple hours until she felt she should show up. A small chuckle pulled at her chest as the audacity of the two of them rolled over her like a bowling ball. They were at work, anticipating a date in Cat's office. Cat never mixed the two, even in passing moments but maybe it was appropriate considering they never would have met outside of CatCo and even if they had they more likely than not wouldn't have said three words to one another and gone about their lives.

Kara gathered her things, clearing her desk at a leisurely pace while thoughts of Cat made her heart flutter and her fingers itch. She still couldn't get this morning out of her mind, how close she had been to seeing the woman in her full naked glory stretched out on her bed before stopping her. Taking a deep breath as she shut off her computer she edged over to the mirror, teeth pulling at her bottom lip in her observation.

She nodded to her reflection, her plan made before she shut her office door and locked it, utilizing her secret passage in order to take care of a couple of things. She was up and out in a blink, landing in a back alley shortly thereafter before peeking around the brick wall and stepping into the street. With measured steps she milled about, searching for just the right couple of things before slipping out of sight and making her way back to the office. Just as she got the panel back in place there was a knock on her office door, she glanced to the clock on the wall noting she still had an hour yet.

“Just a minute.” She allowed, using her super speed to hide what she had brought back with her before making her way to unlock the door. Upon opening it she was greeted with Cat's frame and pulled the door wider feeling a heavy tension settle between them in result.

“Do you,” Cat started, letting her eyes linger over the other woman's appearance a moment before continuing. “Just want water to drink or?”

“You came here to ask me about what I want to drink?” Kara risked, looking over Cat's features a moment.

“I called first.” She said after a long pause, breath pulling inward audibly. “I thought maybe you got summoned and-”

Kara's hand was around her wrist after another second, pulling Cat into her office as the door shut before her back was against it and Kara's hands were just under her jaw, fingertips just starting to thread into her hair as she let the two of them settle into the sudden movements. When Cat nodded, Kara's fingers slipped into her her tresses, thumbs stroking her cheeks as she held her, gaze unwavering.

“It's going to happen..” Kara said, eyes searching out Cat's own as her hands wrapped around her forearms. “And I'm not going to like it. But I have help now that I didn't before, and I have no problem utilizing it, certainly tonight.”

Cat tightened her grip on Kara's arms, feeling some of her resolve wither even more with Kara's words. “It's difficult,” she admitted, “to allow myself to feel all of that Kara.” The other woman looked at her confused for a moment, fingers kneading at the back of Cat's neck to try and ease her sudden swing in mood. “The strongest woman in the world, is putting it on hold, to have dinner with me.”

Kara let her smile grow slowly, nose nudging Cat's gently. “Do you think I don't have that very same reservation?” Cat shook her head slightly before Kara tightened her grip just enough to pull Cat's attention. “Queen.” Now it was Cat's turn to look confused. “You're a Queen Cat, who built her own kingdom from nothing, and you're risking all of it, to have dinner with me.”

“We make quite a pair don't we?” Cat said, feeling some of the tension she had built up in herself when Kara hadn't answered start to ebb.

“Not yet.” Kara said, causing Cat's expression to shift and with it Kara closed the distance between them with her guard down and kissed her. Cat's hands roped around her forearms, pulling her closer where she could as she gasped for a breath only to be cut off again as Kara kissed her deeper.

Cat fought for control luring Kara inside before evading the length of her tongue as she dropped her chin and turned her head snagging the muscle in her teeth before closing her lips around it and tugging until they broke apart breathlessly.

Cat's hands slid up Kara's arms until her fingers curled around the other woman's hands. “How do you do that.” She breathed, eyes closed before she swallowed and made sure she could actually stand on her own before pulling the other woman's touch away to settle in between them.

Kara shook her head slightly, looking at their hands and not up at Cat until the woman reached up, fingertips touching the curve of the other woman's chin to lift her countenance, brow arcing with her unspoken question until Kara took a deep breath, her throat already blushing a pinkish hue.

“I... I've thought of kissing you so many times.” Cat's eyes drifted to her lips again, thumb smoothing over the bottom swell causing Kara to shiver involuntarily.

“So have I.” Cat admitted, feeling her chest swell with pride at the look Kara fixed upon her before she pressed the pad of her thumb against Kara's lips until they parted to her, pressing the digit against her teeth as she pried her open before her fingers curled and tugged Kara down to her again.

They fought against one another as if starved, Kara's hands were on the door near Cat's sides, fingers digging into the wood as Cat twisted her shirt into her fists and kissed her deeper, the whole of her tongue licking its way inside her mouth and tasting her with a low groan nestled deep in her chest.

Kara struggled to breathe, feeling lightheaded as if she were flying for the first time and pushed Cat back into the door with a small thud, she fanned her hands out along the hard surface to bring them even closer. Cat rubbed her hands down her torso, nails digging into her abs before wrapping around her waist pulling them flush together as she rolled her hips into Kara's body and pushed herself from the door into her against the brace of her upper back.

Their mouths broke apart soundly as Kara ducked down, raining open kisses on Cat's throat and across the flat of her chest as she nosed apart her shirt to get at more skin. Cat pulled at the other woman, adjusting her stance until she let out a whine when Kara's thigh collided with her body and Kara's head shot up in order to stare at her in disbelief.

Cat let her head thump against the door, hands pawing at Kara's torso as she watched the realization dawn on Kara and couldn't help the edge of a smile climb up her lips as she saw the other woman's chest turn red and slowly work its way up her throat. “There it is..” she whispered and rolled her hips against Kara's thigh again.

Kara's gaze seemed to shift and with it her hands were around her wrists, pulling gently as she actually stepped back feeling Cat's gasp with the sudden lack of contact against her before Kara let her go. Kara saw the sudden rejection flicker across Cat's features and immediately pressed herself back against the other woman until she was pinned against the door and her hands were firm against Kara's chest.

“Please, Cat please don't think what you're thinking.”

“You don't know what-”

“I want you, I want you so badly I can taste you.”

Cat swallowed at Kara's candor, her cheeks flushing pink with the statement and her grip against Kara's chest to push her away relaxed some.

“It's one more thing I've thought about, dreamt about.” The blush on her throat only deepened with the admittance but she kept on. “And-”

Cat's demeanor shifted as she saw Kara struggling for words and pressed herself closer, her hand reaching up and stilling the other woman's words when it brushed across the side of her face. “What is it?” She said quietly enough that only Kara could hear her.

“Look at the door.” Kara said after a moment, seeing Cat's brow furrow before she eased away from her, slipping out of her grasp as she allowed herself to sit on the edge of her desk and try to recollect herself as Cat turned.

There was a sharp intake of breath and Kara was almost glad she couldn't see Cat's expression, features turning down to the floor as she let out a slow exhale trying to reign in her libido. Cat looked at the ruined panel, the divots bent into the wood and the marks dug and nearly clawed into it, the oddest smile graced her features and she actually reached out to trace the damage done.

She turned to look over her shoulder to show Kara how it touched her, despite how odd the sentiment might be, until she saw Kara's crestfallen expression and felt her chest seize. Cat turned completely, stepping towards the other woman before threading her fingers into her hair as Kara reached for her waist and pulled her closer pressing her head against Cat's chest with closed eyes as she let out another breath.

“Am I overwhelming you?” Cat asked gently, feeling Kara nod against her body as she ran her fingers across Kara's scalp and along her neck.

“There's so much, so much Cat... I can't even explain it, but I don't want to shut it out.”

“Kara?” Cat whispered, feeling the push of the other woman's head to get her to continue. “Have you,” she closed her eyes though didn't stop her soothing motions. “Ever done this with anyone before?”

Kara shook her head slowly. “Not like this.. nothing like this.”

Cat couldn't help her own blush at Kara's words and the absolution of truth wrapped around them. “So..you're-”

“I've had sex before.” Kara answered, catching Cat off guard to some degree and Kara smiled faintly when she felt Cat's motions stutter.

“Oh.” Cat tried to hide the disappointment in her tone, though she wasn't entirely sure why, it wasn't as if she was as pure as the driven snow here either. Driven sure, pure not so much. “Then...”

“Don't sound so disappointed Zrhueiao.” She mused before slowly lifting her head to look at the other woman. “You'd still be my first woman.” When Cat blinked at her she couldn't help the hint of a smile that fell on her lips with the revelation. “It wasn't my best moment. It wasn't even good and I ended up breaking him.”

Cat blinked again and almost laughed at the choice of phrase as she traced over Kara's features. “What? I don't-”

“Senior year in college, luckily we were all graduating so I didn't have to face all the rumors and whatnot about it for more than a few weeks.”

“You haven't had sex in four years?”

“Not with another person.”

Cat cleared the odd sound she made from her throat, seeing Kara's hint of a smile grow as she smoothed her hands along the broad curve of her shoulders. “What, uh, what did you mean when you said shut it out?”

Kara pulled in a slow breath, straightening slightly, she reached for Cat's hand at her shoulder, prying it away gently before turning it palm up. “You feel everything I do.” She started, her free hand gliding across Cat's palms by the tips of her fingers and she saw the reaction of Cat's body, the way her nerves flared to life with responses and sent goosebumps up her arm, increased the beat of her heart and caused her ability to breathe require a little more effort than before.

“Every touch, every caress.” She swirled her fingers around, watching Cat's eyes start to dilate again and small muscles all along her body tense and move. “I can see it, hear it, I swear sometimes I can even feel it when we're close enough like this.”

“What do you feel?” Cat whispered with a visible swallow, feeling her fingers wanting to curl towards Kara's touch before it drifted away. She looked up in confusion as Kara pulled herself off her desk and moved around her office and after a second or two Cat had followed her.

Kara pulled her cape out of a small compartment before turning back Cat. “Put your arm out.” She did so and Kara laid the fabric over Cat's skin before repeating her touch across her arm.

The other woman's response was almost instantaneous and her eyes actually turned glassy when she looked back up. “Oh Kara...”

“It's, it's not every moment, I can control it sort of.” She drew Cat's arm up to her, pulling her cape free before placing an intimately open mouthed kiss along the woman's wrist causing her entire body to react to it. “This is how I choose to feel you.” She whispered against the wet skin, causing Cat to reach for her and hold on.

Cat swore in Kara's native language and Kara actually grinned. “This is why you're overwhelming, certainly not because I don't want you Cat. I don't want to hurt you and I know I will.”

“You wouldn't on purpose.” Cat whispered.

“I might.” Kara teased gently watching Cat before she eased her cape down and drew Cat closer to her, nuzzling her features. “But I don't know much of anything about that side of you.”

Cat felt completely dumbstruck, she had figured Kara to be this innocent naive sheltered woman who was no more experienced at being a hero than she was being someone's lover. It wasn't something she was opposed to or turned off by, quite the contrary, but finding out her assumptive conclusions were wrong at least when it came to Cat specifically made her head spin.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked, an arm wrapping around Cat's waist before she looked up at Kara completely, unsure now of where to put her hands so she decided on Kara's biceps.

“I think so.” Cat pulled in a deep breath, her grip flexing that much more.

“What can I do?” Kara spoke, eyes searching over Cat's features.

“Security is going to be calling in a few moments, if they haven't already. There's no chance I'm going to be able to work tonight not, not with all this.” She set her hand over Kara's chest then, like the first time she felt her suit, right over her heart. “I don't want you to rush, or push yourself, or think you're required to have to do anything Kara. Understand?”

Kara tipped her head slightly before giving a small nod.

“There is no judgement, no matter what you say or want in this moment or any other so long as you talk to me.” She watched Kara's expression drop to slightly confused and flexed her touch against Kara's chest. “I'm selfish and inconsiderate sometimes and I don't want you to think this is one of them.”

“Cat?”

The woman in question licked her lips and took a deep breath. “Do you want to still have that dinner with me?”

Kara nodded but didn't say anything just yet as Cat absorbed her answer.

“Would you let me take you home then?” She felt Kara's chest tighten in response and swallowed. “I know it's a little backwards but I don't want to do any of this here anymore. Not, not that we won't, just.” Cat swallowed and took a moment for herself. “I want to be somewhere safe, for both of us.”

“Security's on their way.” Kara said softly before nudging Cat's features up and placing a chaste kiss on her lips. “I'll call your driver, and get my things and meet you at the elevator?”

Cat let out a soft breath, unaware she was even holding it, a warm smile pulling at her lips. “Okay.” She lingered a moment longer nearly kissing Kara back before realizing they would never get out of here if she did and instead slipped out of the other woman's grasp and straightening her clothes before stepping out of Kara's office.

When they arrived at Cat's penthouse Kara had been sure to get out first, letting out a breath to calm her nerves before she thanked Austin and got the door for Cat. She never once pulled or shied away from her, hand resting on her arm to get out and then smoothing down to her hand until their fingers linked together and she drew the other woman along into the lobby of her building.

She nodded to the evening manager, who keyed in her elevator code allowing it to open for the pair without prompt until Cat put in her secondary code inside to confirm it before they were sealed away and rising towards the penthouse suite. Cat never let go of her hand, even when the elevator opened into her foyer.

“I'm going to change.” She said after setting her bag down and turning so she could face Kara fully. “And I'm sure you want to get out of those work clothes, I might have something that fits you.”

Kara licked her lips, feeling her stomach twist in knots at the thoughts running through her mind with the offer and none of them chaste. “Just pants, I guess and socks?” Kara cleared her throat softly. “Unless you're not getting that comfortable.”

Cat smiled at her, her hand rubbing against the flat of her chest again. “Breathe, I want to be barefoot and as comfortable as possible, asking you to sit around in that skirt and sweater set is not. So pants and socks.” Cat nodded before returning that chaste kiss from earlier. “You know where the kitchen is, I'll be right back.”

“Okay.” Kara watched her step away and head upstairs before she let out a hefty breath and made her way to the kitchen. Easily looking through the cabinets until she found everything she needed as she set up their dinner, hearing Cat coming back down the stairs as she was finishing up, making sure there was little to no mess to be taken care.

Cat was indeed barefoot when she returned, her legs wrapped in a second skin of charcoal gray leggings and a wine colored knit sweater that looked as if the neckline had been cut away and hung off her bare shoulder. She set the items she had gathered for Kara down on the nearby counter before padding up behind Kara, hands finding her waist which made the other woman straighten as she wrapped her arms around her and hugged the now much taller woman from behind.

“Where do you want to eat.”

Kara hmm'd in mock thought and felt Cat make a small noise in response. “I meant dinner Kara.”

“Maybe I did too.” She left Cat struck again before turning her features to try and look at the other woman over her shoulder before nodding towards her balcony. “The fire place work out there?

“Mmhhmm.” Cat set the side of her face against Kara's back, feeling her hand wrap around her forearm.

“Out there then, unless it's too chilly for you.”

“Not if you can start that fire.”

Kara chuckled gently, turning in Cat's arms and walking her back until she was pressed against the island. “You have to let go if you want me to take care of that and change.” Cat made a small pout and gave a mock sigh before reluctantly letting Kara go. “You grab the food Zrhueiao, I'll start the fire and get changed.”

“Already taking charge.”

Kara's expression fell slightly and Cat was quick to assuage her with another gentle kiss. “It's not bad Kara, you're just as much in charge of anything here as I am right now okay, even if it is my house.”

Kara nodded, “thank you.”

Cat hummed gently, grabbing their plates while Kara made her way onto the terrace outside, instantly noting the change in temperature even if it didn't really affect her. Kara pulled a few large logs from the neatly kept pile against the far wall as if they weighed nothing while Cat pulled some of her outdoor furniture closer to the outdoor hearth until Kara used a small burst of her laser vision and a huff of air to get the pile going until it was stoked to a decadent roar that would easily keep Cat warm despite their surroundings.

“Show off.” Cat teased, curling up in her chair. “Get whatever you need from the fridge after you change.”

“Can I get you anything else on the way back?”

“Glass of wine, red, and the tall water.”

Kara nodded, edging back inside and grabbing what clothes Cat had procured for her before stepping out of sight and using her super speed to change. Her white v-neck shirt she had worn beneath her sweater would have to do, wearing a pair of Cat's sweatpants was difficult enough for her to not get wound up in.

Her steps were silent on the floor as she poured Cat a glass of wine and grabbed three bottles of water from the fridge before returning to the terrace only to have Cat gesture her over. She handed her the glass and a bottle of water before her shirt was snagged and she was pulled down further.

“May I take these off?” Cat nodded towards her glasses, “or do you need them?”

“They're lead lined, and used to take some of the work out of focusing my vision and hearing abilities.”

Cat oh'd softly before Kara lowered herself until they were properly eye level. “You can take them off.” Cat looked over her features before prying them off her face gently, watching her get adjusted for a second or two before she smiled and moved to her seat, curling into it.

They ate quietly enough, each tucking into their meals respectively until about midway through Cat took a deep sip of her wine and set her plate aside easily observing Kara while she ate until she realized she was being watched.

Kara hmmed her question, chewing a bit more before swallowing and taking a sip of her water. “What?”

Cat shook her head slightly. “Just watching.” She caught the tension in Kara's shoulders and tipped her head slightly. “Should I not?”

Kara took another sip of her water before edging some of her food around her plate. “Not used to people watching.”

“You used to eat at your desk all the time.”

“Not... all the time.” She corrected, taking another bite and chewing thoughtfully while Cat merely observed before gesturing that Kara continue with the thought.

“I have to eat a lot.” She murmured, swallowing her food and taking another sip of water.

“Harder to hide that trait.” Cat said gently watching the other woman nod. “I'm not going to judge you for needing to fulfill your basic functions Kara. I can't say some won't make me curious about them like now but if it makes you uncomfortable, I can wait til you bring it up, if you do.”

“I can tell you now if you're done I wouldn't mind finishing what you have left over there.” She allowed around another bite of food before swallowing. “Most days I don't have to eat so much, but any time you see me in a suit, I have to consume twice as much as usual.”

“What's the usual?” Cat shifted, grabbing her plate and scooting forward before offering Kara the dish.

“Fifteen thousand calories is about average.” She stated, watching Cat's expression widen slightly as she reached for her plate, ushering the other woman's food onto her own before doubling them up.

“So, the other day when you were fighting that red head.”

Kara made a noise, rolling her shoulders as if they still bothered her. “Closer to thirty.”

“Lucky you.”

Kara arced a brow around another bite of food.

“You have seen your body haven't you?”

Kara nearly choked, causing Cat to laugh and apologize shortly thereafter as Kara swallowed a good portion of her water. “Yes there is a perk to it but it's difficult to explain away.”

Cat nodded with an amused manner, folding her legs up underneath herself sitting closer to Kara and the fire with her new position.

Kara finished up in comfortable silence, Cat having retrieved her wine in the midst of it which she was now swirling idly while Kara set their plates aside. Kara was in the middle of taking another sip of her second water while Cat finished off her own drink in a languid manner that made Kara shift slightly. Anticipation creeping over her nerves as Cat side eyed her until Kara couldn't contain the nervous ghost of a grin.

“What do you want Cat?”

Cat hmm'd with feigned innocence before curling herself onto the end of Kara's lounger as she moved her legs out of the way. “May I...” she licked her lips with the sudden anxiousness that swept over her as Kara leveled her gaze on her. “May I touch you?”

Kara felt her neck tense slightly and her breath catch while Cat waited with the utmost patience until Kara sat up straighter and crossed her legs and beckoned Cat closer to her. The other woman moved over until they were nearly touching. “What, do you want to touch?” Kara whispered feeling her chest pound away due to her heart.

“Whatever you'll let me.”

Kara swallowed her initial answer of anything and set her arms on her legs before turning her hands over, easing the backs of them down on the curve of Cat's knees and letting out a slow breath.

“Is it going to be too much?” Cat whispered, her fingertips hovering just over Kara's own until the other woman curled her touch up letting the ends of her fingers to set Cat's nerves on edge.

“I don't think I'm going to mind too much with you Zrhueiao.”

“That I don't doubt, but I don't want to run you down or something.” Cat scooted a little closer, turning her hand over against Kara's fingers. “I may not have enough food in the house.”

Kara smiled, drawing small lines on Cat's hand, relishing in the feeling of callus' and the slightly thicker curve of her knuckles as she drug her touch across the back of Cat's fingers. “I think we'll be alright.”

“You don't sound so sure.” Cat breathed, still watching Kara and not their hands.

“I've never done this before.” Kara said seriously, slowly lowering her guard as far as her sense of touch and her bio-electric fields went, while maintaining the barriers of the rest of her senses to keep out the city and focus mostly on her immediate surroundings. “It's like reading something while you're writing without looking at the same time. That probably makes no sense.”

“You're multi-tasking.” Cat supplied watching Kara nod.

Cat stretched her fingers apart and Kara slid her own between them, watching goosebumps rise on her skin where her sweater hung off. “Or flying.” She allowed curling her fingertips into the grooves of Cat's hand while her thumb swept across the base of her palm near her wrist and inward making Cat's lungs stop for a second.

“I thought I was the one who was supposed to be touching you.”

“You are.” Kara's tone was filled with such reverence that Cat almost choked on it as she finally glanced down to their hands, her expression falling just enough for Kara to notice as she drew her fingers back up between Cat's own. “What's wrong?”

“You're so young.” Cat whispered, eyes hidden behind her lashes, brow furrowing and shifting her expression from awestruck to almost pained and Kara could almost feel her retreating.

“I'm older than you.” Kara said honestly, threading their fingers together on one hand to keep Cat focused as she ran the other up and over Cat's own molding around the back of it until her forefinger and thumb were wrapped around her wrist.

“Not possible.” Cat whispered, pulling in a slow breath and still fixating on their hands.

“I like your hands.” She slid her touch further up Cat's arm, roping around it gently until Cat's hand fit around the inside of her own arm. “Your scars, the way your tendons flare when you write, the well earned callus', where you've broken them. They're this beautiful expression of your life, the first thing people touch if you allow them to shake your hand. They've built so much.” Kara swallowed thickly. “Mine won't ever show that.”

Cat looked back up at her then, her fingers flexing firmly around Kara enough to make her gasp and lift her eyes. Kara relaxed her hold when Cat pulled her hand back, letting her fingertips brush along the inside of her wrist and into her palm before she wrapped it up. “How can you be older?”

Kara pulled in a slow breath, pushing back the haze of her vision with a blink before relaxing her hand and allowing Cat to make small soothing circles in her palm. “I was supposed to raise Superman.” She cleared her throat softly. “But I left after him, my pod was caught in the blast wave and it got sort of stuck.”

“How long-”

“Twenty four years.”

Cat straightened, all manner of emotions filtering across her expression, gaze searching over Kara's own countenance as she was now the one looking down at their hands. Cat let go of one of them, leaning forward enough to touch her fingertips under Kara's chin, lifting her up searching her eyes for the longest series of heartbeats.

Kara held it for as long as she could, before dropping her features and turning them to the side to urge Cat's touch up, feeling it smooth across her jaw and up over her cheek before she turned into it and placed a tender, lingering kiss into her palm. She cleared the fog from her throat as Cat let her touch draw away, settling into Kara's own again.

“That's how I'm older. Sure you want that Zrhueiao?” She stated, causing Cat to let out a breath of a laugh, the tension of the moment still nestled between them but with Kara's attempt she felt it start to ease.

“And pass up being the younger one again? Not on your life.” Kara's smile as instant, coupled with an amused exhale that Cat mirrored with her own grin. Kara hummed out a breath after another few seconds, the tension wrapped around her chest replaced with an anticipatory squeeze instead of the apprehension she had felt before.

Cat licked her lips again and Kara knew another question was coming even as their fingers toyed and caressed one another. She glanced down for a half second watching Cat's fingers as they traced over the inside her wrist, spreading out across the muscle of her forearm at a slow pace until Kara's skin pricked to life with its own run of goosebumps. “Tell me what that means.”

Kara stretched her fingers, their tips barely colliding with Cat's sweater as her touch roped around the bulk of the sinew of her forearm before Kara twisted her arm around in the woman's touch, her own hand fanning out over Cat's thigh making her suck in an audible breath through her nose. “What?”

Cat swallowed visibly, pushing at the sleeve of Kara's shirt in order to curl around her bicep, gripping firmly at the muscle there until Kara turned the limb, balancing her hand on her fingers along Cat's leg before flexing causing Cat's grip to falter and spread further apart. “Don't what me.” She said breathlessly feeling the tone of Kara's arm build up underneath her touch and widen her hold. “You know exactly w-what.”

Kara relaxed her arm, smoothing her palm back over Cat's thigh, feeling the muscle pull involuntarily. Cat slid her thumb beneath Kara's shirt, pushing the sleeve up and over her shoulder in a single motion, securing it in place for the moment before sliding her palm along the divot caused by the start of Kara's shoulder, kneading firmly at the contour there.

“You mean Zrhueiao?” She let the word fall from her lips like a prayer pulling herself closer, setting her foot on the ground to make room as she rounded her touch into the fold of Cat's leg making her gasp as she pushed the cross of her legs further forward, allowing Kara to wrap her hand around her calf.

“If you say it means Cat I swear to your god...” Cat pawed her way along Kara's shoulder, her hand wrapping around the thick of it as Kara again flexed the muscle beneath her touch and made her heart jump.

Kara shook her head, her hand tightening around Cat's calf as she pulled at her leg, lifting it up over her own thigh until Cat's foot was flat on the lounger and being ushered between Kara and the arm so that her knee could rest against it or Kara's side. “I swear it doesn't.”

Cat bit at the inside of her mouth with Kara's movements, nails gently digging into Kara's skin causing her to jump slightly as she drug her touch back down the length, letting the pressure ease when she found the inside of her forearm again. “Tell me.” She whispered, using her foot in its new place to dig in and pull herself closer.

Kara drew small swirls along Cat's knee once she reached it again before walking her fingertips past it and onto the shelf of Cat's thigh again. “ Zrhueiao,” she spoke the word as she spelled it out on Cat's leg, feeling the other woman shiver as a result. “Means lovely in my native language.”

Cat pressed her knee into Kara's side, hand curling around her wrist as she pulled, uncurling her other leg as Kara held her steady until she was astride Kara's frame, the majority of her weight on her knee as she guided Kara's arm around her waist. She let go only when Kara's hand pressed into her lower back, wrapping around the contours of her shoulders as she eased down into her lap, curling her legs around behind the other woman until her feet touched.

Kara held her where she needed, guiding her leg around before both hands were against Cat's back, her head was tipped away, looking up at the other woman as she settled onto her causing the air to escape her lungs in a series of stutters.

“Are you okay?” Cat asked, her chest rising and falling visibly, inches away from Kara's chin as she nodded a few times. “Is this okay?” Kara nodded at her again, much slower this time and the contrast between the two made Cat want to giggle, rarely did she indulge in it and in trying to mask it let it out as a sort of rumble that sounded in her throat.

Kara's chest was already turning a soft shade of red and Cat knew more than just her own face was flush given their position. She licked her lips cautiously and drug her hands inward, watching Kara's eyes dilate when she found her neck. Her hands were along the sides, thumbs rubbing the jut of the other woman's collarbones before she turned her touch up, rubbing her thumbs upward along the column, causing Kara's nostrils to flare as she started breathing harder.

“I wish I could say it right.” Cat breathed, eyes studying every detail of Kara's reactions to her touch as she felt fingers dig through the sweater into her back. She cupped Kara's jaw, the tips of her index fingers pressing into the soft part between her jaw and base of her ear as her thumbs stretched and rounded over her chin as Kara let her head fall back farther, eyes nearly rolling as she let out a soft sigh, throat turning a soft shade of red in the wake of Cat’s touch.

Kara actually spoke in Kryptonese before she caught herself, and for her merit Cat hid the proud grin pulling at her lips before she started again. “Y-you can.” Her lips parted breathlessly as Cat's hands rounded higher, the base of her hands catching on Kara's open mouth as she tried to breathe, thumbs caressing the apple of her cheeks before running along the outside of her nose. “You can do anything.”

Cat swallowed hard, hearing the double meaning in Kara's tone as the woman's eyes fluttered closed and she continued to almost pant at her touch. Her fingers fanned across Kara's face, the pads of her thumbs tenderly running over her eyes, pushing up against her brow bone and following the contour as Kara let out another sound. Her hands curled at her back, twisting the depths of her sweater as Cat pushed up higher, pressing herself against Kara's body and making her gasp loudly.

“Try..” Kara almost begged, her head held up by Cat's touch, her nerves becoming exposed and raw as she let more of her barriers down. She could feel Cat's body almost throbbing in time to her heart, like a pulse wave echoing through the both of them. She felt every whisper of air as she breathed across her skin. Every flex and pull of Cat's skin against her mouth, across her face, and into her hair as Cat almost seemed to pour her hands into the thick locks.

Cat leaned closer, mouth poised over Kara's as she looked at her behind her lashes and whispered the sentiment perfectly causing Kara to pull in a sharp unexpected breath that Cat swallowed whole as she brought herself down enough to kiss the other woman.

Kara moaned into her throat, pulling Cat closer to her as the pair fit around one another. Cat twisted her hand just enough to make Kara whimper and kiss her back harder, as she brought her other to curl around her jaw and along the top of her throat, holding her in place as she tasted every part of Kara's mouth. She felt her lift up beneath her, chasing after her tongue fervently, invading her mouth and stealing her breath away when she felt the world shift on its axis as Kara bent her back until she groaned and broke away soundly.

“I'm sor-” Kara's apology was cut off when Cat grabbed fistful's of her shirt and kissed her again, pulling at her lips with her own and the edge of her teeth until Kara adjusted their position to more comfortable tilt, lost in one another again until they both couldn't breathe.

“No apologies.” Cat husked, trembling hands finding the sides of Kara's face, holding her still as they remained in such close proximity. Kara tipped her features up, catching Cat's kiss swollen lips in her own briefly, eyes squeezing shut before Cat dipped her head away breaking them apart again.

“This is going to be a little different for both of us.” Cat breathed, swallowing visibly as she caressed Kara's face and down along her throat until her palm rested flat against Kara's heart. Kara nodded, pulling in a deep breath and trying to relax her body, knowing she needed to go, that Cat was going to be responsible, as well they both should be, and-

“Take me to bed Kara.” Kara blinked, one of her arms wrapping low around Cat's waist as her arms braced themselves on her shoulders, bending around and tangling in her hair. “Nothing has to happen.” She allowed and pulled in a slow breath. “But I don't want to be alone without you again tonight.”

Kara swallowed hard, licking her lips a second after as she scooted them both to the edge of the lounger, arms wrapping around Cat's body to support her fully. “You're sure?” With her whisper Kara saw the corner of the other woman's mouth lift lazily, her head nodding slowly a few times as her expression seemed to melt. Cat ran her fingers against Kara's scalp, untangling her hold in order to fan down over her opposite shoulder blades, drawing her legs out until she was on her knees with Kara's help.

Cat felt the tension in the other woman's back, bracing herself, as Kara pushed them both to a stand, one arm fitting along her spine as the other pulled at her legs until they were both bent over Kara's other arm. She nuzzled the side of Kara's throat, cheek pressing against the flat of her chest as she gave quiet directions to her bedroom where Kara eased her down on her knees along the edge of her bed.

Kara stood still, her body already alive and flooded with sensation, hands resting on Cat's hips to keep her steady until she felt the other woman's hands rubbing against the back of her neck only to part and conform to her shoulders.

Cat slowed her breathing, still feeling the pound of both their hearts flooding her senses along with the electricity starting to hum against the base of her spine. She tracked Kara's features once over before searching the depths of her gaze when pale blue eyes leveled on her.

They stood like that for endless moments, adjusting to the change in light, to the quieter hum of the closed space and the over abundance of energy tangled between each other, until Cat felt time stop when Kara moved again.


	8. Saturday: Our Balcony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Edit Song List by Request  
> [The Civil Wars - Poison and Wine](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fNlxKH9Jtmc)

Kara let go of Cat's waist and in response the other woman lifted her hands as if she had suddenly been burned, she tried to keep her expression as neutral as she could, not wanting Kara to see anything but what she felt for her as she squared herself on the edge of the bed on her knees, intending on walking back and just slipping under the covers and trying to go to sleep in the other woman's arms.

Until Kara's arms crossed over herself, fingers clutching the hem of her shirt and pulling the article off, tipping her head back to unhook her chin until her hair fell free in waves and she let go of the shirt, leaving it to the floor. Cat tucked her bottom lip into her teeth as Kara's gaze fell back to her, her chest rising visibly with every breath, skin already coming alive with goosebumps before Cat ever even touched her.

She pulled in a settling breath, letting their gaze linger before she tore it away, letting her eyes map the newly revealed contours of Kara's torso. The supple curves of her breasts where they were held in the cups of her bra, how the flat muscle of her chest thrummed with the intensity of her heart underneath it. The subtle dip of her solar plexus and the fan of her ribs as they expanded with every breath. Her stomach jumped involuntarily, muscles pulling and rolling here and there as their tone carved its way down her body with the small indentation of her navel, plains of sinew stretching and narrowing until they were obscured by the waist of Cat's own sweatpants.

Her fingertips hovered just above bare skin, trembling ever so slightly before she eased them down against Kara's chest, hearing her intake of breath and watching her body come alive with her reaction. She waited until Kara's breathing resumed before she dared move, sliding her fingers up against the woman's collarbones and beneath the straps of her bra as her palms flattened over the breadth of her chest, the base of her hands brushing the swelling curves rising and falling away in time to her own heartbeat.

“Breathe.” Cat whispered, chancing a glance up until Kara nodded, “slow and deep.” Kara licked her lips, her bottom one caught in her teeth for a second as she took her first deep breath in what felt like hours, only to have it stutter when Cat's fingers pushed the straps along her shoulders away. “You can hold on if you need to Kara.”

Cat had seen the twitch of her fingers followed by the sudden fist her right hand made against her thigh after nearly reaching for Cat only to stop short. With her words Kara pulled her arms through the slack of her bra straps and wound her touch around her waist, slipping underneath her sweater in search of her skin causing her to let out a soft whimper when she found it.

“Please talk to me.” Cat ushered, her body shifting closer to Kara and the press of her fingers along her sides. “I need to know if-”

“You can't hurt me.” Kara husked, her chest caving as Cat slid her hands lower, pulling her palms away and leaving just her fingertips to ease along the other woman's chest.

“Yes I can.” Cat said seriously, looking back up as her fingers made languid swirls where they rested. “I can devastate you. Maybe not physically, but emotionally.” She waited until Kara caught up with her words, realizing the intention behind them as she swallowed.

“You wouldn't on purpose.” Kara tried.

“I might.” Cat allowed, causing Kara to stiffen lightly. “Though I imagine I would also spend the rest of my life apologizing for it willingly.”

Kara closed her eyes, letting out a breath of relief before giving a small shake of her head before she swallowed visibly again. “What do you want me to s-say-oh gods.” Kara felt her legs wanting to give out when she felt Cat's mouth open against her chest, her fingers moving out to the sides and around, unhooking the fabric there before letting it fall away.

“That's a good start.” She spoke against the wet skin, feeling Kara's hands knead at her sides making her hiss softly until the touch eased.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked worriedly only to let out another whine as Cat's hands fit around the bulk of her ribs and clawed their way back towards the front of her body.

“Very okay.” Cat murmured, licking the place just over Kara's heart causing her to let out another wanton cry. “Are you?”

“My gods yes.” Kara couldn't help but smile at the proud sound Cat made at her response before shuddering with another pass of her searingly wet tongue against her skin. Her hands rounded over Kara's breasts a second after, sending another string of words she didn't know into the air as she kneaded at them, teasing the sensitive peaks with her palms until they were hard.

Kara made another broken whine of a sound, her own hands wrapping around Cat's ribs, finding no obstruction there save for that large sweater that almost felt heavy and cumbersome against her arms. “C-can I take this off?” She pulled in a breath as Cat leaned back, taking in the state of the other woman before nodding. Cat traced small patterns on Kara's breasts, swirling against the sensitive skin along the sides and near her under arms before she slid her touch free waiting for Kara to move again.

Kara turned her hands until she was pulling at the thick material, exposing Cat's skin inch by inch until she could grab the hem, pulling up as Cat slid her arms through the sleeves, pulling herself free as Kara lifted her sweater. She pulled the article back, watching it snag on Cat's features before leaning close, watching her stagger before colliding with her mouth in a tender kiss.

Cat felt her body melt,eyes still closed against the material hiding her features as Kara kissed her. She reached for what she could, feeling Kara's stomach jump where her hand tripped over her skin until she was holding onto her sides. Kara's body pressed against the end of the bed, the whispers of their skin as she brushed against Cat's bare torso made them both pull in air as they tangled their mouths together until Kara pulled the rest of her sweater off and let it fall away.

Kara's hands were at her back, her fingertips tracing along the contours on either side of her spine and mapping her ribs in a languid caress while Cat kneaded at her sides. She broke her mouth away, lips closing over Cat's throat forcing her head back with a soft sigh as she bared it to the other woman. The blade of Kara's tongue cut into her skin, leaving wet trails as she tasted and gently sucked the skin red, careful not to bruise the other woman.

Cat dug her nails into Kara's skin, pulling her closer as their hips rolled against one another as Kara rounded over her shoulders. Tasting the line of her collarbones and whispering kisses across the curves there until she rounded the muscle, mouth opening wide as she painted Cat's skin with her tongue and dug her teeth into the sinew causing Cat to gasp and whine out her name.

Kara rubbed her palms down Cat's sides, rounding over her hips as her fingers broke the seal of the waistband of her leggings, catching the line with her thumbs as she pushed the material down her intake of breath audible as Cat's arousal filled her senses with her exposure. Cat wrapped her arms under Kara's, fingers digging into her upper back as she pulled herself closer, hugging the other woman to her, features pressing into the curve of her neck and shoulder as she bent her hips away to help.

She stretched easily, the weight of Cat's breasts and the hard peaks skipping over her skin made the flush on her chest blossom upward and out, coloring her throat and raising her temperature. Kara breathed over her skin across the back of Cat's neck, dropping kisses as she helped her free her legs from the material before pushing it aside.

“I feel like I'm drowning.” Cat murmured, her tongue caressing Kara's skin where she could reach as her hands kneaded along her shoulder blades when she felt the rough material of Kara's sweatpants connecting with her naked body. Kara's hands were on her legs, held at bay by the balance of her middle fingertips as they traced the line along the outside of her thighs sending fire and electricity throughout her body.

“Not sorry.” Kara whispered against her ear causing Cat to expel a breathless laugh.

Cat turned her head into the other woman, mouth dusting across her throat and along her chest where she could reach, heart thundering in her ears and nerves fraying as Kara's hands rounded the sides of her hips and then fanned out over the curves of her ass pressing firmly into the contours as she made her way around and up. She swirled her touch around the divot at the lowest point of Cat's spine making her breath come to her in short bursts across Kara's skin.

“Are you okay?” Kara husked, feeling Cat nod as her hands drug down her back again causing Kara to suck in a sharp gasp and bow her body into the other woman, their torsos rubbing against each other deliciously.

“Are you?” Cat murmured against her chest as she bent down enough to grab at Kara's pants, pulling them over the round of her ass, digging the heels of her hands into her lower back after the exposure and rubbing down until she fit handfuls of the other woman into her grasp and pulled her up and forward making her groan into the air.

Kara answered in her native language, causing Cat to grin against her chest as she repeated the motion, feeling Kara's hands tighten around her hips, thumbs rubbing firmly at the jut of the cradle there sending a thick haze of arousal to flood through her system. Cat let her forehead drag against Kara's chest. Hot breath washing over the valley between her breasts as she pushed the edge of the other woman's pants down for her to step out of, hearing her own broken exhale as Kara was exposed to her.

Cat tipped her head back up, eyes closed and tongue flat against Kara's heart, her hands rounded over the front of the woman's thighs, digging into the muscle and dragging up as she kissed and licked and teased her way across the curve of Kara's breast. With her tongue she pulled the woman into her mouth, sucking hard and pressing her teeth into the softer skin there.

Kara let out a sharp moan, a hand instantly fitting itself into Cat's hair, holding the back of her head as she bowed into the ravishment of her mouth. She felt as if every nerve in her body were being pulled to that spot, controlled by the swirl of Cat's tongue and the pressure of her teeth. Cat could care less what it was Kara was saying given the way it made her feel, the depths of it reverberating through her body as she freed Kara from her onslaught with a small pop of a sound before pulling on her hips again, forcing them together at the wait as she fit her mouth around Kara's other breast until she turned the skin red.

Kara's eyes opened to the ceiling, and she nearly swore she was going to come right there. She rolled her hips forward into Cat's own, feeling the heady pressure of their bodies rubbing together as Cat's mouth split her nerves apart and pulled at the thick cords of arousal swirling along her spine forward. Her fingers curled into Cat's hair, pulling her closer with an audible response from Cat via a deep breath inward on the back of a moan.

Her free hand pressed into Cat's chest, turning and rubbing down against her solar plexus, straining against the plain of her abdomen until she felt the shorn veil of curls below the line of her hips, she curled her fingers into their shallow depths, tugging gently until Cat broke away from her with a sharp gasp of her own.

“Gonna fall.” Kara allowed, her head dropping forward as Cat surged up to meet her in another loving kiss. Her hands found Kara's face, urging her forward as she walked herself back once Kara's hand slid up to her hip. They broke apart momentarily as Kara brought her knees onto the bed, coming back together with deep breaths and soft sounds. Her hand was on the bed as she felt Cat roll back pulling her along, the inside of her knees brushing against Kara's ribs and sides as they crawled up the bed.

Kara stretched herself out, braced on her hands rubbing her body against Cat's own as she settled over her with a wanton sigh. Cat pulled at her bottom lip before tucking her head against Kara's chest as their bodies met letting out a series of whimpers as her body responded to the contact of Kara's own.

“Already have.” Cat barely whispered, arms wrapping around Kara's shoulders as her legs widened to accommodate their position, the curtain of Kara's hair hiding her features as she bowed her body up and let another broken exhale.

Kara let her weight settle into the cradle of Cat's hips, head dipping inward to nuzzle the other woman's face and breathe against her skin as she lowered herself until they were completely flush against each other. Cat's mouth skipped along her jaw, teeth rounding over her chin as their lips caught and broke away again, each painting the other with their affections.

Cat ran her hands down Kara's back, mapping every contour as she lifted one of her legs, pressing the inside of it against the other woman's body before pushing her hips up with whine, head pushing back into the bed as Kara's mouth seared across her throat.

Kara slid her arm under Cat's body, hand pressed between her shoulder blades as she shifted her weight, watching Cat shudder when Kara's thigh fit between her own, her skin instantly alive with the wetness coating it. She mouthed Cat's throat when her head fell back, working her way down to her chest as she pressed her body down at the waist and slid herself against the other woman making her breathless.

Cat dug her hands into Kara's hair, fisting the depths of it like an anchor as Kara's thigh rubbed against her, making her even more impossibly wet. Her chest bowed off the bed when Kara's mouth found her breasts, sucking and pulling her nerves raw as she let out panting breaths. Her body was on fire, the arousal thick and tight around her hips, skin hot and turning pink across her chest as her grip slid out of Kara's hair.

The curtain of it teased her body, pulling her back up from the bed and sending her hands up into the headboard as Kara mapped her abdomen with her tongue. Lips pulling at her skin where it jumped and rolled with every breath and every push of her senses. Kara's hand rounded her hip, nails digging into the side of her leg as she urged the limb up, dipping her shoulder down until she felt the other woman's calf rubbing against her back.

Cat tried to breathe, to see, to calm her responses to no avail as she felt Kara's tongue dip into her navel, making her hard and rigid as she fought the urge to lock up as her leg fit over Kara's shoulder, urging her further apart as Kara nuzzled the panel of skin just below her hips. Pulling in a deep breath that made her whole body shake with the intensity of Cat's pure arousal made vapor.

Kara pushed herself down further, propping herself up enough to stretch at Cat's leg around her shoulder, breath washing over wet, molten hot skin as she heard the woman let out a longing series of cries surrounding her name and a pleading “Please.” She lead with her tongue, piercing the slick folds of Cat's sex and stealing her breath away as she pressed the flat of the muscle against the throbbing bundle there.

Cat dug her heel into Kara's back, an unrestrained groan given up to the air as Kara's tongue invaded her most intimate senses, sending liquid fire running through her veins until she felt gentle fingers pulling her apart, exposing her further until Kara's tongue worked its way inside her and made her cry. She felt the hesitation instantly, her head turning side to side minutely as she reached down until she found Kara's skin, digging her nails in.

“ 'm okay... 'm okay, god Kara, I'm okay.” She said it like a mantra and felt the other woman's confidence return instantly with the firm thrust of her tongue deep inside her, the chill of Kara's intake of breath against her just before her mouth fit around her and made her body lift off the bed from the waist. Her hands were in Kara's hair, kneading at her scalp as she pulled in breath after breath, holding each one until she couldn't take it anymore and shattered under the onslaught of Kara's tongue vibrating inside her.

Kara left her just as intimately, releasing her grip as she reached up and held onto Cat's sides as she started to go back down, holding her up easily as she slid her tongue back, curling the end of it up and causing Cat to nearly choke on her sob as she drug her bottom lip over her swollen skin. Sucking in the swell a tasting Cat on her lips before drawing its abundance from her own skin and relishing in the flavor.

She felt Cat pawing at her, her whimpers pulling Kara's attention as she eased Cat's leg off her shoulder, stretching them both out again as she wrapped herself around the other woman, feeling her trembling lips mark her skin until their lips met again tentatively and Cat sucked in a deep breath, holding Kara's face in her hands.

Cat's legs were up, knees digging into her sides as she tried to pull Kara closer, licking her way into Kara's mouth in desperation, tasting herself until Kara bent her chin down pulling them apart. Her breath washed over Cat's skin, body still shaking with small after shocks as she touched their foreheads together eyes opening in order to drink the other woman in.

Kara was flush, her skin glowing in the low light with the sheen of sweat coating her body. Cat pushed her hair back from her face, holding her reverently as hazel eyes searched her own for a long moment before she found herself nodding, the end of her nose brushing a remaining tear at Cat's cheek. Her chest caved when she felt one of Cat's hands curl along her throat, fingertips curling slightly as she drug her touch down.

Cat nuzzled Kara's features, keeping them as close as possible as she traced the contours of Kara's body, palming her over her heart before turning her touch around, stretching her fingers as she mapped the plains of her stomach, swirling into her navel and making Kara gasp against her mouth. “Keep breathing.” She whispered, feeling the pressure of Kara's nod as she kept going, making a soft moan of a sound with how wet she felt Kara was the lower she reached.

“Move up a little.” Her tone just as quiet, as Kara complied and pulled herself higher, resting her weight on her knees on either side of Cat's hips. Her breathing made her chest rub against Cat's own, building more tension between them as her fingertips brushed across Kara's wet skin, making them both let out their own respective sounds at that discovery.

Kara was shaking, her mouth open and breathing heavy as her eyes dilated when she felt Cat's fingers work their way inside her, teasing the shallows of her, watching without blinking as Kara actually curled her tongue in mimic of her fingers.

“Don't..” Cat slowed her movements watching Kara's expression become almost pained as she shook her head. “nuh..” She rolled her hips, trying to chase after Cat's touch. “Hurt you.”

Cat swallowed, nudging Kara's features as she stilled her motions, feeling Kara's internal muscles flexing and pulling at her. “You won't.” Cat assured with absolution, waiting until Kara nodded again before she moved, sliding down a little further as Kara braced herself on her hands, stretching her fingers as wide as she could manage and making the other woman let out a broken series of noises in response.

“I-I-I might.”

“I know you won't.” She drove her fingers deeper, causing Kara to gasp and roll against her, hands digging into the bed clothes. “Because I think I'm in love with you too Kara.”

Kara's expression broke, eyes going wide as the full weight of Cat's words slammed into her and her body responded. It felt impossible to get enough air, eyes turning glassy as Cat's hand smoothed over her features nodding gently, thumb brushing over her parted lips as she curled her fingers even deeper, bending them back with a careful rhythm. She waited for Kara to settle into her pace watching her tongue lick at her thumb before she fit her teeth around the pad as she panted, each breath ending with a small whimper of a sound that only grew with each of Cat's thrusts.

Cat rolled her hips as Kara's knees widened, using the added leverage to press against her hand and add more pressure as she twisted and turned her fingers before adding a third on her ensuing thrusts. Kara drove her hips down onto the triad of the other woman's fingers, panting audibly as she felt electricity pin balling up her spine.

She let out a small frustrated noise, causing Cat's expression to turn, bottom lip pulled into her teeth as she saw Kara struggling. Kara had closed her eyes, trying to will herself to let go, to let Cat drive her over so many walls she had built up only to feel herself get close before it all seemed to slip away, making her try that much harder, shifting her weight, balling her fists and rolling her hips slower.

“Up.” Cat's voice was almost raw, the curl of her fingers working two fold, to build Kara up and pull her forward. Her arousal and frustration laden mind slow to catch up until Cat pried her thumb from between Kara's teeth, grabbing for her wrist and urging it up from the bed and up over her own head, folding it around her headboard before looking back up at her.

Kara's expression seemed confused for only a moment when it dawned on what Cat wanted to her to do and she felt as if she were going to collapse at the sheer thought. Her other hand surrounded the headboard, wanton moans pulling from her throat as Cat pulled on her again, forcing her knees to move as she used the bed to bring herself higher.

“Don't force your self Kara.” She whispered against the wet kin of her thigh as Kara shuddered, letting out a whine as Cat drew her fingers back, using them instead to pull her apart and make her groan loudly. “Break what you want...even if that means yourself.” Cat bit at the inside of her opposite thigh, making her cry out and tighten her grip on the bed as Cat used a single digit to draw letters against the aching shallows of her sex. “I'm right here to catch you.”

Kara pulled in sharp breaths of air, hands twisting around Cat's bed until her eyes shot open when Cat's tongue curled against her, lapping delicately at her swollen skin. She swore in Kryptonese and Cat spun the end of the muscle against the engorged bundle before pushing the flat of herself against Kara. She heard another string of the woman's native language as she stretched her tongue deep inside, chasing it with the firmer drive of her fingers as she drew herself out to get air.

Cat felt Kara's legs press into her shoulders as she alternated between her tongue and fingers, ignoring the splintering of wood under Kara's grip as her sounds became more and more audible until she pulled in a sharp breath. She felt one of Kara's hands fall beside her head, her body giving with the lack of support as Cat drove her fingers inside, twisting back and forth as muscles closed around the digits enough to make the bed shake.

She didn't want Kara to stop, to hold back, she wanted her to let go completely even if it did injure her, she would heal just the same. With a new determination she wrapped her free arm around Kara's leg, pulling her down further and forcing her knees a part sharply making Kara cry out as she bent forward towards Cat until she felt her tongue press into that bundle of nerves urging it between her lips as she sucked hard.

Kara's body almost seemed to snap, arching forward as she felt the first ropes of her orgasm starting to crest until Cat pushed through the haze of her senses and caught her off guard. Her body almost immediately bent backward, the remnants of Cat's headboard barely clung to by her fingertips as she struggled for air until Cat's name tore itself from her throat and her body locked up completely.

Cat felt lightheaded, her nails digging into Kara's thigh as she pulled even harder until Kara bent enough away from her that she could pressed her head back and pull in a deep breath, feeling her lungs burn with their fill of oxygen. A second after she felt Kara starting to slip away, her body giving out on her as her orgasm burned through every synapse of her nerves. Cat struggled to push herself further, getting out from under the press of Kara's legs enough to wrap her arm around her body and pull her back.

The two of them thumped together solidly, Kara's near dead weight pushing Cat into an odd angle against the wall and remnants of her bed. She was still breathing, hard and her body continued to clench around Cat's fingers, struggling to pull her even deeper inside as she whimpered with aftershocks. Cat's mouth was on her skin, tender words washing over her as she winced to get a little more comfortable, hand cradling the back of Kara's head as her forehead pressed into Cat's neck.

She heard the stutter of Kara's breathing, the weakened clutch of her hands as she finally seemed to come back to herself. Cat pushed at her gently with her hips to get her to lift up again so she could move to a better position, her fingers still buried until she felt Kara's body starting to push her out. Cat felt the other woman's sob ricochet through her own body as she pushed up higher once she was able.

Kara climbed up into Cat's lap once she was solidly up again, arms wrapping around the other woman's frame as she buried her face into the woman's neck. Cat curled her legs around Kara's body, hugging her close as she grabbed for the comforter, pulling it from its already disheveled state to surround the both of them.

“I'm here.” Cat whispered, pressing kisses to her skin and easing her hair from where it stuck to her face. “I'm right here Kara.”

**\-------**

The sun broke through Cat's bedroom, not a single curtain drawn shut from the night before. In the center of what was left of her bed, surrounded by a nest sheets and the comforter Cat was stretched over Kara's frame, hand resting over her heart at the center of her chest, cheek pressed against Kara's shoulder, breath falling across her neck with the faintest touch of snores. Kara was on her back , arm wrapped around Cat's bare back hugging her close chin absently nuzzling the top of Cat's head in her sleep. Her hair was fanned out around her like some great halo, sheets doing a poor job of covering their naked bodies.

Kara thought she was the first to rouse, her first conscious breath deep and audible, she was careful not to move too much until she felt Cat's fingertips drawing small symbols over her heart.

“Good morning Kara Zor-El.” Cat let the woman's full name leave her in a purr of a sound as Kara let out a soft groan.

“You're insatiable.” Kara breathed, feeling Cat's other hand skim against her hip before Cat let out a small laugh of a shout when Kara hauled her up and rolled them over, pinning her down and kissing her hungrily.

It started out playful and more like a tease until they got caught up in one another, playful transitioning into wanton and probing as Kara opened herself up as Cat licked her way up into the woman's mouth lifting up against the strength of Kara's grip until they were sitting up again and Cat was up in Kara's lap before either of them knew what to say.

Kara felt Cat's hands in her hair, pulling her back gently until they both panted against one another. “Morning my Zrhueiao.” Her eyes were still closed when she spoke the words, pale eyes opening a moment after she managed to regain her bearings.

Cat searched her features for a long moment, petting her fingers through her hair as she pressed herself closer, feeling her body protest with a decadent soreness that made her hum quietly.

“What?” Kara breathed, waiting for Cat to say something. Cat shook her head a moment before kissing Kara again tenderly.

“Stay with me?” She whispered once they parted.

“For how long?”

Cat felt her chest swell unexpectedly, her breath catching as Kara just looked at her as if she asked what day of the week it was and Kara had responded accordingly. “H..however long you'll have me?”

Kara's smile was slow and her eyes turned glassy as she bent her head and pressed a heavy kiss against Cat's heart.

It wasn't going to be easy, relationships for people like them rarely were especially given all that either of them were responsible for. There would be both of their families, and the DEO, and CatCo, and the entire world if they let themselves think about it too much. Instead they tangled up in one another, lost to kisses and caresses, soft pleas and unspoken promises to each other as they closed themselves off to the world for just a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Super Special thanks to AstraDanvers ,Octoplods, and Paucibet-Writes!
> 
> Memories in italics


End file.
